


Full of Grace

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2005-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The third in the Grace series.  Ray Vecchio finds his new life interesting.





	Full of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Full of Grace

## Full of Grace

  
by Inspectorellen  


SequelTo: Saving Grace

* * *

Title: Full of Grace Author: Ellen Genre: AU Category: Drama Rating: R Pairings: Vecchio/St. Laurent This is the third story in the Grace Series (For the Love of Grace, Saving Grace). Ray Vecchio has a daughter who brings him a new life.  
  
Louise Vecchio sits in the doctor's waiting room tapping her nails impatiently on the wooden armrest. She glances at her watch again and notices that Ray is fifteen minutes late. His promise this morning to be on time for this appointment just makes her temper rise another notch. Granted, the doctor is running behind schedule, but having Ray with her for this appointment is important. Pulling out her cell phone to give him a call, she stops as the door opens and in walks Ray. "Sorry." He walks over and sits next to her. "I know I'm late. Spare me the argument." He looks unsetlled. "Where have you been?" She whispers accusingly. "I told you I had an important meeting downtown. I left as soon as I could." His smug tone irritates her. "This is important, Ray." Her tone is filled with exasperation. "I know that. That's why I'm here. Cut me some slack." He replies with irritation. She just stares at him for a few seconds, then returns to the forgotten magazine on her lap. She sighs inwardly, wondering what has gotten into him lately. For the last three months, since Christmas, their life has been blissfully happy. Then suddenly he becomes sullen and mysterious, and she knows he is keeping something from her. She turns her head to glare at him and notices the dark circles under his eyes. Worry and concern fill her as a cold shiver makes its way up her spine. Ray takes the silence to mean he is off the hook, and he leans back in his chair to collect his thoughts. The meeting he just left has put him in a bad mood. The FBI generally puts him in a bad mood, but the dangerous warning he just received has made it worse. This news has caught him at a bad time. A time where he is just realizing the enormity of having two children and the responsibility of providing for his growing family. He opens his eyes when he hears the nurse call Louise to come back to see the doctor. Ray follows Louise to the examining room. Ray is hesitant to enter, but Louise grabs his hand and pulls him in to the room. The nurse has Louise sit in a chair and answer some questions while she takes her blood pressure. A woman walks in to the room as the nurse finishes with Louise. Louise quickly makes introductions. "Ray, this is Dr. Karen Thomas. Dr. Thomas, this is my husband, Ray." The woman in the white lab coat offers her hand to Ray. "Mr. Vecchio. So nice to meet you finally." "Doctor." He answers vaguely as he looks around the examining room. He is obviously uncomfortable in the room. The doctor smiles at the man before her and tries to ease his discomfort. "Well. Should we get started? Louise,lie downon the table and we can check out your baby with the sonogram. Are you ready Mr. Vecchio?" "Sure. Just tell me what I am looking at." Ray watches as the nurse helps Louise move her clothing out of the way before applying some kind of gel to her tummy. Louise flinches with the coldness of the gel, and the nurse apologizes with a chuckle. Then the doctor moves a wand over her tummy and points to the monitor screen. "Look there. We should be able to see quite a bit today. You're almost five months along, Louise. Over half way there." "Don't I know it. Look Ray, there's the heart beating." Louise tells him, a smile on her face. Ray looks at the monitor and suddenly grins. He can actually see a tiny heart beating on the fuzzy screen before him. "That's his heart? Wow. Look at that." With his eyes still staring at the screen, his hand moves to grab Louise's hand and he gently gives her a loving squeeze. Dr. Thomas moves the wand around some more. "Well, the baby looks very active. Let's see if we can see anything that would tell us the sex. You two do want to know the sex, right?" "Oh, we know that. It's a boy." Ray happily relates to the doctor. "You know something I don't know, Mr. Vecchio?" Dr. Thomas teases. "Yes I do. Santa told us we are having a boy. You can ask Grace." He smiles back at her. "Grace." The doctor chuckles. "That is your little girl, correct." "Yes, she is. And it's a long story, but Grace firmly believes we are having a little boy. It's what she asked Santa for Christmas." "Ah. I understand. Well, Santa was right. Look right here." She points out a small place on the screen. Ray looks at he screen, not really seeing anything until the doctor moves the wand a bit. "Is that it? Right there?" He asks excitedly. " A son. Wow." He is overwhelmed. "That's it. You have a boy. Everything looks fine, Louise. Why don't you clean yourself up, and I'll take Mr. Vecchio in to my office for a chat. Come in when you're done."  
  
Ray follows the doctor in to an office across the hall. Dr. Thomas motions for him to take a seat, which he does. "Mr. Vecchio, I wanted to talk to you alone. I'm concerned about Louise." Ray snaps to attention with this bit of information. "What do you mean? Is the baby okay?" "Yes, the baby is fine. I'm concerned about Louise working too hard. I've discussed this with her at length, and she knows my views. I want you to know my views too. I think she needs to cut back on work to relieve stress and get more rest." "I agree with you, but how do we convince her of that?" "I'd like to offer a suggestion, if possible. Take her away for a long weekend. Get her out of town and away from work. She needs a relaxing vacation. Then talk her into hiring more help at her practice. She'll need it when the baby comes, so why not do it now." "And you think she is going to listen to me?" Ray chuckles as he asks. "You're her husband. Who better to tell her." "Yea, right. I've known Louise for a long time. She does what she wants." "Then make it sound like it's something she wants." The doctor offers, giving Ray a sly smile. He smiles back and is about to respond when Louise walks in to the office. "Everything okay?" She is a bit suspicious. "Just fine. You're blood pressure is a bit elevated, so I want to see you in two weeks. Keep the stress levels down at work and home." Dr. Thomas looks at both of them when she speaks. "Thanks, Dr. Thomas." She waits for Ray to stand and then heads to the door. "Louise, next time, bring Grace. I'd love to meet her. We could let her hear her baby brother's heartbeat." "She'd love that. She is very excited about this baby." "The hospital has a great sibling class. You might want to sign her up. They teach siblings how to care for the baby and make it exciting for them." That sounds like something she would like, don't you think Ray?" Ray nods in agreement as the doctor walks with them out to the waiting room. After making an appointment at the desk, Louise is ready to leave. Ray walks Louise down to her car in the parking lot. "Are you going back to work? You look tired. Why don't you go home and take a nap?" "I'm fine, Ray. I need to go pick up a file, and then I'll go home. How about you? Are you going to tell me about your meeting this morning?" She asks, getting in to her car. Ray leans down to the car door. His expression is blank. "It was just a client. Nothing special. I'll see you at home. I'll get Grace from school, then maybe take her to the park. You get some rest when you get home." She holds his eyes for a moment, then says, "Fine. I'll do that. See you later." She drives away from him visually upset, shaking her head in disbelief. He just lied to her. She could read it in his eyes. Worried more than angry, she heads to her office. Ray turns to the direction of his car and walks quickly. He hates lying to Louise, but she certainly doesn't need any more stress to her life. What's he going to say to her anyway? `Oh by the way, honey, our lives may be in danger? ` Nope, he is going to keep the information that FBI Special Agent Dawes gave him this morning all to himself for the moment. Full of Grace part 2 The evening meal at the Vecchio's house is less chaotic than usual. Normally Ben and Francesca would be at the table but they are still on their honeymoon. After announcing their engagement on New Year's Day they quickly planned a wedding for the end of February. They left for a honeymoon in Canada and will be returning at the end of the week. Family meals are important to Rosa in keeping in touch with her growing family, so she declares Thursday is family night. She prepares a big meal for her family and relishes in the love and conversation. But for the past two weeks, it has just been Ray, Louise, Grace and Rosa eating on Thursday night. Maria's kids keep passing around the flu, so they have been absent from the meals. A heated argument between Ray and Louise has Rosa focused on the far end of the table. She watches with interest, especially since her son has been acting very guarded around the house. So seeing him interact with his family in a normal manner for him brings her peace of mind. Their discussion about buying a bigger car has her smiling with amusement. "Just tell me why you think we need a bigger car, Louise. Give me one good reason." Ray's voice booms across the table. "Because we're going to have two kids in car seats plus all the paraphernalia that goes with a baby. There is no room in my car for that." "Well, we aren't using my car!" He loudly proclaims. "Of course not. That piece of junk couldn't hold half the things we need." "The Riv is not a piece of junk." He gives her a dirty look. "And just what is all this baby paraphernalia you keep mentioning? What's all this going to cost me?" "Pipe down, Ray. I've got it covered. You don't have to worry yourself anymore than normal." "What's that supposed to mean? I don't like the way you say that. I want to be involved here. Don't leave me out of this, Louise." "I'm trying to involve you right now. And all I'm getting is whining and yelling." "That's because you spring things on me in the middle of dinner." "Ray, this is not up for discussion. We need a new car. Get over it." Rosa watches her son and his wife banter back and forth knowing they do it for the thrill. Chuckling to herself, she looks to see what Grace thinks of the conversation. Grace is twirling her fork around in her spaghetti, and moving the food in circles on her plate. "Grace, don't you like grandma's spaghetti tonight? You usually ask for seconds." "I'm not hungry, grandma." The little girl raises her face and gives her grandmother a glimpse of a flush face and glassy eyes. "You don't look well, cara." She reaches over and puts her hand on Grace's forehead. "Oh, you are so hot, Gracie." Alarmed, she looks down at Louise who instinctively stops talking to Ray. "Grace? What's wrong, Rosa?" Louise is out of her chair and next to Grace in a flash. "She's hot with fever." Rosa's voice is filled with worry. "Mommy." Grace reaches out for her mother. Louise bends down and wraps her arms around the little girl. Feeling the heat coming from Grace, she looks up to her husband who is now standing next to her. "She's so hot. Ray, carry her up to her room. I'll get the thermometer." Ray scoops up Grace in his arms, cradling her gently, and feeling the hotness of her body on his own skin. He takes the stairs quickly and finds his mother in Grace's room, preparing the bed for the sick little girl. Louise follows them in with the thermometer and places it in Grace's mouth. The girl is trembling now, the heat from her fever making her weak and scared. Seconds go by, and Louise takes the thermometer out to read. "103 degrees. She's really hot. We need to try and cool her down." She watches as Rosa rushes out of the room and returns quickly with a wet cool cloth for Grace's forehead. "Think she will take some medicine to bring the fever down? Can she swallow pills?" Ray asks, feeling helpless and unknowledgeable to care for his daughter. "Yes. She can swallow pills if they're small. Stay with her and I'll get the children's ibuprofen. That seems to work best for her." Louise leaves the room and Ray sits down next to Grace on the bed. Rosa is on the other side wiping her face and hands with the cool cloth. "I need to refresh this cloth, Raimundo. Just keep her calm." Rosa tells her worried son. Ray gently moves a few damp curls from Grace's face. "Hi baby. How you doing?" He asks her in his softest voice. "I don't feel good, daddy." "I know, sweetie. Your mommy is getting you some medicine to bring your fever down. Then you'll feel better." "I want mommy." She pushes his hand away. Louise walks in with the medicine and a glass of water. Ray gets up letting Louise take his place. He watches from behind her as she efficiently gets Grace to take the pills. Feeling a bit left out, Ray moves to the door of the room. He thinks to himself that now he has one more thing to add to his list of worries for his family. He speaks over his shoulder as he leaves the room. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." The two women nod and return to the care of Grace. After checking the locks on all the windows and doors, Ray comes back up to Grace's room. He finds Louise next to her on the small bed, holding her close and whispering soft words. He quietly enters the room. "How is she?" Concern in his voice. "She's still hot. She finally fell asleep just a few minutes ago, but she's restless." " You okay? Can I get you anything?" "No, I'm fine. I'm going to stay here with her all night." "I feel helpless. I want to help." "I know you do. I'll call for you if I need you. Go help your mom." She watches him leave the room, knowing he feels bad for not being able to help. She pulls Grace closer to her, listening to the small moans of the sick girl. The next few days are a busy for Louise taking care of Grace. Grace stubbornly rejects any major comfort from anyone but her mother. The little girl will let her grandmother feed her so Louise is able to take a needed shower or make a few phone calls to the office. Grace allows Ray to read to her when he comes home from work, but at night Louise is the one she wants for comfort and care. Grace's fever lowers during the day, but at night it rises to a dangerous temperature, scaring mother and child and making for a long sleepless night. The doctor's office offers no magic cure for this type of flu but encourages Louise to continue what she is doing until the virus runs its course. After a week of taking care of Grace and running ragged in doing so, Louise finds herself with free time on her hands. After a day of no fever, Grace finally feels like she can sleep on her own. She is letting her daddy snuggle with her, and enjoying his playful antics in making her laugh. Louise grabs a book and her pajamas, and heads to the bathroom. She is looking forward to a hot bath and soak, reading the latest mystery bestseller, and maybe closing her eyes to the real world for a while. She sprinkles in her favorite bubble bath; a soft and soothing lavender blend, and fills the tub with hot water. Shedding her clothes, she hops in to the tub and submerges herself in the luxurious bubbles, letting the tub fill to the top before turning off the water. "Heaven. This is heaven." She whispers out loud. Deciding to leave her book on the bathroom counter for right now, she closes her eyes and leans back in the contour of the tub, using a rolled up towel for a pillow behind her head. Letting the aromatic smells of the lavender relax her totally, she gently falls asleep. After reading Grace two stories and making her giggle with a silly song, Ray finally gets her calm long enough to fall asleep. Delighted to have his daughter feeling better and letting him close to her, he stands in the doorway and watches her sleep. Ray leaves the small table lamp on in case Grace calls out later, and closes the door part way. He hopes she sleeps the whole night through and that she is finally over this flu. Ray walks down to his bedroom and notices that Louise is still in the bathroom. He moves to the bathroom door and knocks once. "Louise?" He doesn't hear a reply. "Louise, honey, you okay? You've been in there for a long time." Still hearing no reply, he tries the doorknob and finds it unlocked. Opening the door, he sees his wife totally relaxed in the tub, the bubbles disintegrating around her. Standing inside the bathroom, he closes the door behind him as he stares at his wife in the tub. His eyes hungrily move over her body. Coming over closer to her to surprise and maybe persuade her into some playful washing, he stops when he sees her sleeping. His initial disappointment is soon replaced with concern when he sees the dark circles under her closed eyes. He bends over and puts his hand in the water. He jerks his hand out fast. "Louise. Wake up, honey." He gently nudges her. "Ray?" Louise sits up with a start. "What's wrong? Grace?" "No, she's asleep. Your water is freezing. Come on, I'll help you out." The cold air has Louise starting to shiver. She covers herself with her arms. "See, you're shivering. Stand up." He commands as he bends and pulls the plug on the drain. He grabs the thick fluffy towel from the hook and wraps it around her body. Helping her out of the tub, he then kneels and starts to dry her off briskly to warm her chilled body. "I can do this myself, Ray." "And deny me the pleasure? I don't think so. I haven't seen this part of you in over a week." He looks up then and gives her his killer smile. "Let me dry you and then put you to bed." "I'm tired, Ray. Your ulterior motive in drying me is not going to happen." She cautiously tells him. "What ulterior motive?" He asks smugly, as he stands and leans in close to nuzzle her neck. "You smell wonderful." "It's not going to work. I'm too tired to get romantic, Ray. You're just going to have to settle for snuggling." Gazing at her face, he again notices her tired eyes. "Snuggling is good." He looks into her eyes and gives her a gentle, soft kiss before handing her the nightgown he finds on the hook by the door. He watches with interest as she drops the towel and puts on the nightgown. "Snuggling can lead to other things." "Don't count on it." Though she says this with a smile. "Ah. You doubt the Vecchio charm?" "I know the Vecchio charm all too well." Finishing up in the bathroom, she moves to leave. "You still smell wonderful." He whispers as he follows her out of the room. *** Across town, in the dark and lonely apartment, the woman is sitting at the wooden table reading notes taken from a file folder. The file folder was part of an exchange she made with her contact earlier today. The file includes surveillance pictures from a rundown hotel on the other side of town. The woman is determined to find her prey in this information. The prey she has hunted for years. The prey she has diligently waited for in this dingy apartment for the past three months. She grabs one of the photos and a magnifying glass and studies each face before her. Her contact promised satisfaction in this stack of information. Flexing her muscles and shifting her body around in the rickety chair, the woman begins the painstakingly tedious job of finding some evidence that her prey has finally arrived in Chicago.  
  
Full of Grace part 3  
  
"I don't want you to go, mommy." Grace sits on top of the big bed with her kitten on her lap and watches her mother pack a suitcase. "I know, Gracie. But we will only be gone a week and you get to stay with Uncle Benny and Aunt Frannie. You are going to have so much fun." Louise's voice is upbeat and cheerful, but inside she is quite melancholy. Ray is making her take a week's vacation away from work and Grace. Granted, she knows she is on the verge of a breakdown, which is why she agreed to go on the trip. But seeing Grace's face has her changing her mind. Her sad puppy dog eyes catch her mother's gaze. "Will you call me every day?" The girl asks with a shaky whisper. "Every day. Maybe even twice a day." Louise comes over and sits next to Grace, embracing her in a clutching hug. They cling to each other, and Louise gently rocks them as she murmurs soothing words. "Aunt Frannie is looking forward to having you stay for a week. She has big plans of taking you shopping and letting you help her sort some of Grandma St. Laurent's things in the attic." "Okay. I can help her do that. I'll miss you, mommy." "And I'll miss you, Grace." She kisses the top of her little girl's head. "How are my girls doing in here?" Ray's booming voice breaks up the hug. "Hey, no tears yet. We aren't leaving for another thirty minutes or so." He tries to lighten the mood in the room, but it doesn't seem to work. "Grace, go downstairs and see if Uncle Benny needs help in packing up your cat's bed and food." Grace gives him a forlorn look before hopping off the bed and doing as she is asked. Both Ray and Louise watch as she leaves the room, waiting to speak until she is out of sight. "She feels abandoned. I can't do this, Ray. I can't leave her after she was so sick." "She's fine now. And she will be just fine with Benny and Frannie. You and I discussed all of this last night. You need this rest, Louise." "I know." Defeated, she continues to finish her packing. "Both you and Dr. Thomas made it clear to me what I need. And I agree to a point but I can wait and go next month. Grace is just getting back to normal after her flu." "That's bullshit and you know it. If we waited another month, you would work yourself to a collapse. No, we go today." He is determined and forceful. "Are you done packing?" She nods, not trusting her voice at the moment. Ray takes over and closes her suitcase. "Why don't you go down and help Grace with the cat. I'll get everything else and put it downstairs for the cab." Louise finds Ben helping Grace put Mittens in her pet carrier. The kitten is being very agreeable and makes the task easy. Grace seems in a good mood again, and Louise walks over to spend the next few minutes with her happy child. "Is Mittens all settled?" "Yes, mommy. Uncle Benny says she can sleep with me in my old bed." "I bet she'll like that. And you do get to see your old room. You are going to have so much fun." "So are you, Mommy. Uncle Benny told me you are going to rest and take care of the baby. He says you need to not work or worry about anything." Louise gives Ben a smile of thanks. He has a way of talking to Grace that calms her, and she is thankful he is here to help today. "Mommy? I promise to be good for Aunt Frannie and Uncle Benny. Then you don't have to worry about me either. You can just rest and take care of yourself so you can come home." "Thank you, Grace. You are such a good little girl." Her tears are starting to blur her vision, and she turns in time to see Ray walk in the kitchen. "Hey, Gracie, will you help your mommy take Mittens out to Aunt Frannie's car?" "Sure, Daddy." She grabs a hold of the carrier, and takes Louise's hand. "Come on, mommy." Waiting for the two to go outside, Ray turns a serious look to his best friend. Ben Fraser cocks his head to the side and stares back. "Are you going to tell me why you sent your mother down to her sister's in Florida, give me and Francesca your daughter to watch, and are taking your wife away all in the same day?" "No." He answers abruptly. "You know Louise needs to get away. Doctor's orders." "That's very convenient, Ray." "Ma's been wanting to go visit her sister for over a month. Now is just a good time, since I am taking Louise away. And with you and Frannie back from your honeymoon, who better to take care of Grace for me." "You're leaving a few details out, Ray." Ben knows Ray is not telling him the whole truth. "None that I want to get into with you at the moment. Just tell me you will protect Grace with your life, Benny. That's all I want to know." Ben answers immediately. "I will protect her with my life." The two men continue to stare at each other until finally Ray turns away when a horn is heard announcing the arrival of the cab. Louise looks back once more and waves at Grace and Ben standing by the car in front of their house. Her tears are leaving a wet streak on her face, and she rubs her hand across her cheeks without thought and sits back in the seat of the cab. "She's going to be just fine. They are going to go pick up Frannie from work and then go back home. We can call her as soon as we get to our destination." Ray tells her, trying to comfort her. "I know. I'm being silly. I know she'll be fine. She's in good hands. It's just, well, I've never been away from her longer than a day." Ray grabs her hand and interlocks it with his own. Louise gives him a small smile. "Just where are we going, Ray? Are you going to tell me anytime soon?" "No. Not yet. I am sweeping you off your feet for a week of relaxation." "You've been very secretive this past week. Just what are you hiding from me, Vecchio?" Ray is taken aback by her words, but tries not to show her. His decision to take her on a surprise trip is a part of his plan, but getting the whole family out of his house and away from any kind of potential danger is his underlying motive. He wants to keep his motive a secret from all at the moment, especially from his wife. Being five months pregnant and under enough stress with work, he is not going to add to that with his minor problem. Grace is safe with Benny, and Ma is fine down in Florida. "Ray? Are you listening to me?" Louise is staring at him. "What?" He comes out of his fog. "What is it that you are hiding from me, Ray?" "Nothing." He gives her a big grin. "Just the whereabouts of our trip. And you'll find that out as soon as we get to the airport." *** Louise is sitting out on the deck of the beach house wrapped in a sweater and drinking a cup of herbal tea. She is watching Ray as he is walking back from the water's edge with a handful of shells for Grace. Taking a deep breath of ocean air, Louise gives her husband a loving smile as he walks up the stairs to the deck. He brought her to the perfect place for her week of rest. He brought her back to the beach house in South Carolina, where they spent a week of rest when Grace had her broken arm. It was a week of change for all of them. It was the week when they got married. And now he brought her here to rest. Ray places a bundle of shells on the table in front of Louise. "I found some great shells for Grace." "She'll love them." Ray sits on the edge of the chair. "You doing okay? Cold?" "I'm perfect. This is just perfect, Ray." He smiles back, pleased that he has given her a glow to her cheeks and a reason to smile. "You deserve a perfect place. Besides, what better place is there than this? It's peaceful and serene. Just right for a quiet vacation. Or a honeymoon." He leans in and kisses the top of her head. Louise chuckles at her husband. "Ah. The real reason for the trip. You just want to get laid." "Can't blame me for trying." He teases back. "Keep trying, Vecchio. You might just get lucky." And with a wink of her eye and a sly smile, she pats him on his leg. Full of Grace part 4 This part is NC-17  
  
Ray leans down to give his wife a kiss when a shrill beeping sound is heard from inside the house. "That's my cell phone." Louise pushes Ray away as she leaps out of her deck chair and swiftly enters the house. By the time Ray follows her in, she is on the phone and is talking excitedly to Grace. He listens to her half of the conversation and watches as she handles their daughter's obvious sadness of missing them with ease. After blowing kisses to Grace over the phone, she hands her cell phone to Ray to speak. "Hi daddy." "Hi sweetie. You doing okay?" "I guess so." Her little voice is sad. "I miss you and mommy." "We miss you too, Gracie." He pauses a moment, the asks, "Are you being a good girl?" "Yes, daddy. Aunt Frannie gave me a bath, and Uncle Benny is going to read to me before bed." "Ah. Uncle Benny reads good stories, too. Have sweet dreams, Gracie." "Okay, daddy. Are you taking good care of mommy? She needs to rest." "I am, Grace. I made her take a nap this afternoon." This makes Grace giggle, and Ray smiles. They talk a bit longer, then Ray says goodbye and sends his own kisses over the phone. Ending the call, he sits the cell phone down on the coffee table and walks over to where Louise is sitting in the armchair. He notices the tears softly falling down her cheek, and kneels down in front of her. "Louise, honey, she's okay. She just misses us. She'll get over it and be just fine." "I know. I'm just weepy." She roughly wipes the tears from her face. "Damn. I hate being weepy. I'm never weepy." "You're pregnant. Your hormones are going crazy." She just looks at Ray with exasperation. "I know that. I just don't like it. It makes me feel weak and, oh, I don't have to explain this to you." She turns away from him, frustrated by more tears springing to her eyes. "Hey, hey." He gently turns her head back to face him. "Come on. It's okay. I know you miss Grace. I also know you hate to cry. But I have to tell you, I think it makes you more human. You show your vulnerable side." "I'm not sure how to take that, Ray." She smiles softly. "I like your weepy moods. You look all sexy and helpless." He plants tiny kisses on her eyes and then her mouth. "Very sexy." He whispers seductively. "Ray." She whispers back before taking possession of his mouth. Kissing her back, his tongue teases her lips until he is granted entrance in to her hot mouth. Swishing his tongue around hers, he moans as he pulls her up closer to him. Finally dragging his mouth from hers, he tells her, "Let's take this slower. You go freshen up, and I'll lock up and meet you in the bedroom." Cupping his face with her hand, she wipes the moisture from his lips with her thumb. "Okay. Give me a few minutes." He gets up from his knees and helps her out of the chair. While she heads to the bathroom, he makes sure the sliding door to the deck is closed and locked, and then checks the lock on the front door. Satisfied they are safe inside; he goes in to the bedroom and pulls back the covers on the bed. He finds a packet of matches on the table and lights the candles that are around the room. Pleased with the romantic effect the candle light displays, he silently waits for Louise to come in to the room. Louise walks in to the dimly lit room, a smile radiating on her face as she sees the candles flickering around the room. She approaches Ray as he stands next to the bed. "You did this for me?" "You like it? I want it to be soft and romantic." "It is. You're going to make me weepy again." "That's okay. I told you, you look sexy when you're weepy." "I'm a mess, Ray. I'm worn down, getting fat, and overly emotional." "You're beautiful." He closes the gap between them and gives her a sweet kiss. "Make love to me, Ray." She asks in a low voice. "I intend to. All night long." He reaches for the buttons on her blouse. "Let's get out of these clothes first." He quickly has the blouse unbuttoned and slips it gently from her arms. He releases her bra with one swift movement, and tosses it on the floor next to the blouse. He takes time to stroke her full breasts, making her shiver in anticipation. Continuing down her body, he slowly removes her slacks and panties, helping her step out of them. Before standing back up, he gives her swollen belly a kiss, caressing it with both hands. Facing her again, he kisses her with passion and need. "Oh God, Ray, you make me feel so special." "That's what I'm aiming at." He grins at her. "You need to lose your clothes too." She begins to remove his shirt. "No. Wait. Let me." He quickly removes his clothing, all the time staring at the woman in front of him. When he is through, he brings her body next to his, the heat from them both warming their bodies in the cool night air. Moving her closer to the bed, he lowers her down gently. Lying down next to her, he begins to explore her curves with his hands. He cups one of her full breasts and kneads it gently. "Tell me if I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you or the baby." Ray tells her tenderly. "You can't hurt me or the baby. Just touch me. Your hands, I need your hands......." Pleading, she takes his hand from her breast and moves it down over her stomach to between her thighs, leading him to her soft delicate opening. Brushing her hand away, he slowly touches her, opening her like a flower, until he finds her velvet warmth. Sliding his finger in, he feels her tremble and hears her moan his name. With his hand giving her pleasure, he takes his mouth to her breast, licking and tasting with a fervor. Louise's sensitive body reacts as she begins to feel her body clenching. She comes quickly, her body shaking with the strong orgasm. Ray hastily moves his mouth up to hers, capturing her moans. He kisses her hard. "That's it. Let it go." He cries, then devours her mouth again. Breaking free from his kiss, Louise tells him, "Inside, I need you inside." With his green eyes staring down at her, he removes his finger from inside and places his penis at her opening. "Let me know if I hurt you." "Just put it inside, Ray. Now. I need you in me." He pushes himself in, going slow and careful, filling her completely. Holding back, he waits for her to catch her breath, and when he sees her smile, he begins to move. Holding his full weight back from crushing her stomach, he rocks back and forth, going faster and pumping harder. Groaning out loud, he locks his gaze with hers, and shudders with his own release. This causes Louise to come again, her body convulsing once more with ecstasy, feeling the warmth engulf her as she lets the wave of intensity take over once more. Finally spent, Ray reluctantly leaves her warmth, moving to her side, pulling her close to him. He reaches down to the covers at the end of the bed and brings them up to place over their nakedness. "I love you. With all my heart." Ray whispers in her ear as he holds her tight. "I love you." She answers sleepily, her arms circled around him. *** Grace wakes up with a start, not knowing where she is at first. Her lamp is still on, and she sees she is in her old room at her old house. A little scared, she gets up and goes to her door to listen for any sounds. She hears low talking coming from the room at the end of the hall. The house is dark except for a light leaking out from under the door. Grace creeps silently to the door and is about to knock. But she stops her hand in midair to listen to her Aunt and Uncle's discussion. "I'm glad Ray took her to the beach. She really needs to rest." Grace hears Aunt Frannie say. "She did seem to be tired and worn out." Her Uncle Benny answers back. Grace listens with rapt attention, knowing they are talking about her mom and dad. "They both need time by themselves too. No kids around. You realize they haven't been without Grace since they got married." "Time together will be good for both of them. Ray can make Louise rest without her having to worry about Grace." "They can also talk about the baby. I know Ray wants to experience all that he missed with Grace. This way they can focus on the baby, just the two of them." "Then it's good we're keeping her. I just hope she likes it here." Their voices get softer, and then stop all together. Grace flinches back from the partially closed door as she tries to understand what they are talking about. Tears spring to her eyes when she misunderstands their discussion. She runs back towards her bedroom and jumps up on her bed. She buries herself under the covers to hide the sobs coming from her mouth. In between sobs, she mumbles out loud. "Aren't mommy and daddy coming back? Am I going to live here now? Don't they want me anymore? Do they just want a baby?" She cries for a few more minutes, not understanding the conflicting emotions she is feeling. As sleep finally comes for her, her last thought is one of utter confusion. A thought that maybe having ababy brother might not be a good idea. Full of Grace part 5 Louise wakes from a sound sleep to find a spring rain shower falling outside. She gets up from the bed quietly and makes her way to the bathroom. With the rain drumming down on the beach house, the morning light in the cozy little house is darker than usual with a chill in the air. Finishing in the bathroom, she rushes back to the warmth of the bed. She burrows herself under the covers, and moves closer to Ray to seek the warmth from his waiting body. "Morning." Ray mumbles as she snuggles with him. "It's raining outside." She tells him, still seeking more warmth. "Ah. Your feet are like ice." He flinches, but she doesn't let him move away. "I know. I'm freezing. Warm me, Ray." He turns to face her, enfolding her in his arms. He starts to move his hands up and down her body to bring her some warmth. "How'd you get so cold?" "All I did was go to the bathroom. The floor is cold though. Just keep warming me." "I know a better way to warm you up fast." He suggests with a chuckle. "Ray!" She looks up to see him watching her with a gleam in his eye. "Not everything leads to sex, you know." "I know. But it can't hurt to try." Pulling her closer, he kisses the top of her head. "Are you warmer now?" "Yes." "Want me to get up and light a fire in the fireplace. It'll warm us up in no time." "No. Stay here with me. I like this. It feels nice." "I'm not going to argue with you there." A silence fills the room as the listen to each other breath. Louise waits a bit longer, than speaks up with something on her mind. "We could talk. While we are lying here." "We could. What should we talk about?" "Us. The baby. Grace. You name it." "Go for it. You have me in a position to listen to all that you need to say." Teasing, he moves a strand of hair from her face. "What about us?" "Just that I like where we are now. Comfortable. In love. And I want to thank you for making me come on this trip." "You do look much more relaxed." He tips her head up so he can look at her face clearly. "Your eyes don't have that hollow look anymore." "I feel relaxed. I feel good, Ray." She reaches her body forward in order to give him a loving kiss. "I love you." "And I love you." He kisses her back then gently pulls her head back to cradle on his shoulder. "Oh." Louise exclaims in surprise. "What?" Ray jerks with a start. "What's wrong? You okay?" "Yes. The baby just moved sharply. He has the hiccups. Here, feel." She takes his hand and puts it on her belly. "See. You can feel him hiccup. Poor thing." "Is he okay? Should we call a doctor?" His voice is filled with concern. "Relax. This is normal. Grace used to get hiccups all the time when I was pregnant with her." Ray keeps his hand on her belly, still not completely convinced that all is well. "I can feel him move again." "You've felt him move before, Ray." "I know. But this is different. This is just us here. It's more personal now. You know what I mean?" Louise knows perfectly well what he means. This is something they can share in private. Something they can share, just the two of them. Smiling, she puts her hand on top of his, feeling the movement of their child they made. "He's getting to be so active. I think he enjoys jumping on my bladder." Ray is quiet for the longest time, and Louise finally leans up to look at him. "What's going on in your head, Vecchio?" "We need to get stuff for the baby, Louise. We only have four more months. Do you realize what all we need?" Stifling a smile, she just nods her head. "We can start when we get back home." "And the new car. We need to look for a new car for you." "Ray. Relax again. We have time." "I just want everything perfect for this baby. Since I wasn't there for Grace." She can still hear the smallest hint of hurt in his voice, but at this moment she doesn't want to get into that with him. "Grace. I wonder how she is today. She sounded sad that last time I talked with her." "She's fine, Louise, and you know it. She's having the time of her life with Benny and Frannie. They are probably spoiling her rotten." "You're right, I'm sure." Ray could tell she was not convinced. Her body is tense and she is pulling out of their embrace. "Louise. Relax, honey. We'll call her again this morning. You can talk to her and see how she is. I'm telling you she's fine though." "Okay. In a little bit." She wraps her arm around him again, feeling the security in his warm embrace. Outside the rain starts pounding harder on the roof and against the window. Bright lightning follows a clap of thunder. "That's close. I think we need to stay in bed a bit longer, Mrs. Vecchio. What do you think?" "I think that is a wonderful idea. Besides, you feel good next to me." Minutes pass by as Louise drifts to sleep again. Ray stays awake listening the storm, something else on his mind. Knowing Louise is not really asleep, but just resting; he ventures with his inquiry. "Louise? You awake?" "Uh huh." She manages to mumble. "Louise. Come on honey, stay with me here." "I can hear you, Ray. What do you want?" She asks him gently. "Tell me about Grace. Tell me about her birth and before." Louise hears the softness of his voice and knows what he is asking. She has been waiting for him to ask this question. Pulling her head up from his chest, she looks him in the eye. "You're ready to hear this? It won't make you mad?" "No. I'm ready. I'll be calm and cool." Lying back down on his chest, she takes a deep breath before beginning. "Grace was such a good baby. I don't think I would have survived if she wasn't." "Start from the very beginning." He prompts her. "Ok. Like I told you before, I found out I was pregnant the same time I found out you were heading undercover to Las Vegas. Which made my decision to leave timely, but still hard to do." "I understand. I really do." He tries to sound convincing. "If I told you about the baby, you would have given up that job in Vegas, Ray." "In a heartbeat, Louise." "You needed to go. You were groomed for that job. The FBI was counting on you. I had no business tearing you from that." "No business? You were pregnant with my child!" Ray's voice rises with his temper. "Stop. Right now. I won't finish telling you about Grace if you get angry." "I'm not angry. Just expressing my opinion. Go on, finish telling me." Louise glares at him suspiciously, but she continues. "In California, I settled in to my new job and just waited for the baby to be born. I was lucky to be working for Mr. Winters. He was very understanding of my condition and gave me time off when I needed it." "I can imagine. I bet Winters is a blonde California hot shot lawyer who took advantage of your situation and weaseled his way in to your life." Ray's tone is cold with a hint of jealousy. Trying to hide a smile, Louise looks away from him. "Mr. Winters is a kind old man who happened to be my boss, one of the many partners of the law firm. He took me under his wing and enabled me to have a good job while I was pregnant and then again when I had Grace. He often let me work at home, and helped me find a suitable caregiver to watch Grace." "Yea. So you say." He replies sarcastically. "Okay. This conversation is through." She pushes away from him and gets out of the bed. "Wait. Louise......." Ray pleads. Louise waits at the door, turning to face him. "Nope. Too late. I knew you would react this way. There's a reason we never finish this conversation, Ray." "And what might that be? That I get angry because I missed the birth of my daughter? That I never knew of her existence until last year? That if you really wanted me to know the truth, you could have found a way to let me know?" "That was impossible, Ray, and you know it." "Was it? What about Ma? You could have told her. Called her on the phone, or even wrote her a letter. She would haveknown about my child. Then when I came home from Vegas, I would have known. I would have had something to come home to." "It would have compromised your cover, Ray." She pauses, trying to keep her emotions calm. "I wanted to tell you, I wanted you there with me. But I chose the path I had to choose. Please understand. I did it for you and for Grace." Louise walks out of the room leaving him to ponder what was just said. Lying on his back, the covers askew, Ray stares at the ceiling. "Shit," he mumbles to himself. He pounds the bed by his side with his fist. Determined to fix the mess he started, he jumps up to follow her. He finds her in the kitchen pouring a glass of orange juice. She wisely waits for him to talk first. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happens to me when I think of that time. It's just that I feel so abandoned and lost. Coming home after Vegas was hard. I was alone, an outcast in my familiar places. It's a time I would rather forget. And when I think it could have been so different, having a child, being with you, I just feel numb. Like I missed out on a part of my life that should have been great. Can you understand how I feel?" Putting down her glass on the counter, she crosses over to him with a quick stride. "More than you know, Ray. Can you forgive me?" "There's nothing to forgive, Louise. You did what you had to do. I guess I did too. I just need to move on." Full Of Grace part 6 The rainstorm is intensifying outside as the silence fills the small kitchen. The two people standingthere are facing each other, when one looks away. Ray still sees the hurt on her face, and he knows he is the cause. They both may be able to forgive, but the hurt is still there. Finally looking back in to her soulful eyes, he manages to speak. "Louise." "It's okay, Ray. I do understand your feeling of loss. What you missed out with Grace. And I will always be responsible for that." He moves to her now, taking her in his arms. "I don't blame you. Let's stop this. I'm sorry I brought it up." "It's always going to be between us, Ray." She lays her head on his shoulder, trying to hold back her tears. "No. I'll make it stop. I'll make it not bother me anymore." He pulls her closer, holding her as tight as he can. "I'm so sorry, Louise. I don't want to hurt you. I love you." He holds her in his arms as the tears take over. Ray silently chastises himself again for hurting her feelings and bringing her to tears once more. He is supposed to be taking care of her and making her relax while they are at the beach. But now he is the cause of her distress. Caressing her back and murmuring soft words, he calms her down. Pulling away to look down on her face, he takes his hand and wipes the wetness from her face. Leaning in, he gently kisses her still damp cheek. "Are you hungry?" He asks softly. "Let me make you some breakfast. Then we can sit and watch the storm together." She nods as he leads her over to the table. While being cooped up in the beach house by the continuing rain, the couple spend the day working on their own paperwork in the den. In the late afternoon, Ray looks up from where he is sitting at the kitchen table to see Louise squirming around on the small couch. "What's wrong?" He asks, getting up from his place. "I'm just trying to work a kink out from my shoulders. I've been sitting on this couch too long." "Here, let me." He reaches her side and begins to expertly massage her shoulders as she turns her back to him. "You should go lie down and take a nap." "I'm fine, Ray. I just have a crick in my shoulder." She moans a bit as he moves his hands over her shoulders. "You're tight. Let's go to the bed and I can do this better." She turns around to look him at him, teasing him with a smile. "Just what do you have in mind?" Chuckling, he replies with a sexy voice. "Whatever will relax you, my dear." He helps her up from the couch and leads her back to the bedroom. Propping pillows around her on the bed to make her comfortable, he is able to massage her back and shoulders with finesse. "You do this too well, Ray. Just what kind of experience have you had in massaging people?" "I'll never tell." He concentrates on the knots in her shoulder. "Relax. Let your mind free and let me do all the work." "I can get used to this. You might have to do this daily." Leaning down, he whispers in her ear, "It would be my pleasure." He kisses the side of her neck. "Sit up for a minute." He orders softly. Louise does as he asks, and Ray swiftly unbuttons her blouse and removes it. "Now, I can massage you much better." And he continues his ministrations over her upper back to her soft moans of appreciation. He massages her for a good ten minutes. "You have great hands, Ray." Her eyes are closed as she wears a seductive smile. "I think you've told me that before." He stops suddenly and pushes off from the bed. "Roll over, honey." He orders her, his voice thick with passion. "You're not done are you?" She asks as she rolls over to her back. She opens her eyes to see him look at her hungrily. She smiles. "No. You're not done." "I'm never done with you. I just thought I'd concentrate on your front for awhile. But you need to lose a few things." Without making her sit up, he reaches under her body and unhooks her bra. Gently pulling it off, he releases her breasts making him gasp with their beauty. "See. These need a massage." And he leans down to kiss each breast before caressing them. "Oh, Ray. That feels....wonderful." "See. I know exactly what you need." And he reaches down to unfasten her pants. "I need you to continue what you're doing." Louise says breathily. Being a man of his word, Ray does just that. ********** After a night of passion with her husband, Louise wakes feeling content and rested. She rolls over to reach for Ray but finds his side of the bed cold and empty. Then she hears a loud conversation coming from the other room. Straining to hear, she sits up in the bed. Ray is loudly yelling at someone. Louise surmises that he is on his cell phone since she doesn't hear a second voice. She gets up from the bed and grabs for her robe as she exits the room to check on Ray. She walks in on the last of his rampage, and walks over to the table where he is sitting. "......don't care what the police say, I need more information, Jim! Get it for me and call me back! And if the woman comes back looking for me, get her name this time!" Frustrated, Ray clicks off his cell phone as he sees Louise come in to the room. "Who were you yelling at so early in the morning, Ray?" "Jim. It's a business problem. Nothing to worry your pretty head about." He slides a piece of paper back in to a folder out of sight. "Don't placate me, Ray. You don't normally talk to Jim like that. He's your friend and colleague." Louise notices him hiding his work. " So why don't you tell me what's really going on." Ray just stares at her for a moment before opening his mouth. He's not about to tell her the whole truth, that the FBI also came looking for him again. But with the stern look she is giving him, he has to give her something. "I had a visit from a strange woman the other day. She came looking specifically for me. Said she knew me from when I was a cop." "And?" Louise waits impatiently for him to tell the rest of the story. "That's it. Jim said she wouldn't leave a name. She'd come see me when I get back." "Who do you think the woman is?" Watching him closely, she sees him "I have no idea. Probably someone I arrested at one time who now needs a private detective." "That could be it. Or it could be someone from your past." "Like who?" "Your ex-wife, or an old girlfriend." "Which one? I don't think Stella or Angie would just show up at my door." Ray gets a shiver up his spine at that thought. No, he knows it isn't one of his ex-wives. Jim told him the woman had dark hair, shoulder length. She was dressed all in black. Ray has an idea, but not one he is ready to share with Louise. "I don't have any old girlfriends." Louise thinks for a minute as she studies Ray's expression. "Why do I feel you aren't telling me the whole truth?" "Quit playing lawyer and come over hear and give me a kiss. I have plans for us today." Trying to change the subject, he turns on his charm. "I'm wary about your plans." She says as she comes closer and climbs on to his lap. "You'll like these plans. For our last day of our restful vacation, I thought we could go in to Charleston and do some shopping for Grace and the family, and then have a nice dinner in town. How does that sound?" "I'd like that very much." Kissing him on the forehead, she then looks deeply in his eyes. "I know you're hiding something from me. I'll find out what it is soon enough." Smiling again, she gives him a quick kiss and hops off his lap, walking back in to the bedroom. Watching her leave, Ray mumbles to himself, "Not if I can help it. I'm going to protect you, Grace and the baby from this as long as I can." Full of Grace part 7  
  
Louise is sitting on a park bench under a glorious shade tree in downtown Charleston. She is waiting for Ray to come back from taking their parcels to the parked rental car. Taking a deep breath, she smells the fragrant flowers planted along the pathway of the peaceful park. The historic downtown has offered both her and Ray a fun afternoon of shopping and browsing the quaint shops. Chuckling inwardly, Louise admits that Ray is a good sport about the shopping. He is being on his best behavior and letting her take lead in the shopping area. She looks to her right and smiles. She knew he was coming, she could feel his presence as he crosses the street. He smiles back at her and quickens his step. He is bringing cold drinks from the little caf on the corner. "Here. Thought you might need a cold drink." He hands her a large cup filled with sweetened tea. "You read my mind, Ray." He sits next to her on the bench and they remain silent while they quench their thirst. Ray glances in her direction and stares until he gets a response. "What? Did I spill something?" She reaches up to check her mouth. "No. I just like looking at you. You look beautiful today." Blushing, she gives him a big smile. "I look a mess. I'm hot and sweaty, and my feet are swelling." "But to me you look beautiful." A concerned look covers his face. "Are you too tired to stay for dinner? We can head back to the beach house if you want." "Are you kidding? Miss a night on the town with my husband? Not on your life." She drains the rest of her drink. "Let's go. I'm starved." She stands up from the bench and waits impatiently for him. "The restaurant is a couple of blocks from here. You sure you feel like walking? I could go get the car." "And lose our parking spot? Forget it. I'm fine. Just lead me in the right direction. Don't keep food from a pregnant woman." Ray jumps up and grabs her hand, laughing with her as they head towards the restaurant. They reach the restaurant a few minutes before their reservations and sit down at the bar to wait for their table. The restaurant has a nice crowd, and after 8pm, the dining room has a live band for dancing. Soon, they are seated at their table and begin to enjoy the evening meal. After a delicious meal of fresh fish and steamed vegetables, Ray sits back and sips on his glass of wine. He watches Louise as she watches the couples on the dance floor. She sways to the music and is completely entranced by the festive atmosphere. "Louise?" Ray has to lean over and use a loud voice. Louise turns to him in a rush. "Yes?" "Do you want to dance?" He asks, silently hoping she will say no. "I'd love to." She hops up out of her chair before he can ask her another question. "You sure you're not too tired?" Again, hoping she will opt to not dance. "I'm refreshed and ready to go." She grabs his hand and pulls him out to the dance floor before he can change his mind. Ray takes her in his arms and begins to move to the music. Thankfully a slow tune is playing and he can manage a decent dance step if the music stays slow. Besides, the smile she gives him makes him relax and actually enjoy the dancing. "You okay?" Louise asks him, noticing his reluctance at the beginning. "Why do you ask?" Ray answers. "I got the impression you didn't really want to dance." "It's not really my thing, but you seem to enjoy it, so I can too." He leans in and softly kisses her forehead. "This evening is for you. Our last night on our restful vacation. Tomorrow we head back to reality." Louise ponders this before she replies. "Ray. Thank you for insisting we take this vacation. I feel so much better. I know I was over worked and overstressed, and all of that is bad for the baby. You take good care of me." She pulls him closer and places her head on his shoulder. The music stops, but Ray and Louise still stay out on the dance floor. Another slow tune begins, and Ray begins to move them around. He wants to say something to her, and having her in a position where she can't walk away, he proceeds. "Louise. I want you to do something when we get back home. I want you to hire another lawyer for your office. Maybe some clerks too. You need more help, especially when the baby comes." Louise lifts her head from his shoulder. "I know I do. " "So do it. It'll still be your law office. Your reputation. You deserve to have some help." "How long have you been thinking of this, Ray?" She asks with a gleam in her eye. "Since you told me about the baby. I worry about you. I don't want you to run yourself down like you did before. Dr. Thomas thinks you should ease up on working as well." "You talked with Dr. Thomas about me?" A brief flash of anger appears in her voice. "Hey. Don't get mad. I'm concerned about you. And yes we talked before I brought you here to the beach." Louise slows their dancing for a moment. "Okay. I'll give you this one. Next time speak with me first." The music stops and Ray leads her off the dance floor. As they reach their table, Ray hears a voice off to his right. "Well, look who I am running into at my favorite restaurant!" Both Ray and Louise turn to see a familiar face standing by their table. "Judge Kali. How nice to see you again." Louise happily greets the woman. "Mr. and Mrs. Vecchio. What brings you two back here to my beautiful city of Charleston this fine spring day?" Judge Kali enthusiastically embraces the couple. "Rest and relaxation." Ray answers as he puts him arm around his wife. "I'm glad to see you are taking good care of your wife, Mr. Vecchio. Makes me proud I had a part in bringing you two together." Judge Kali looks approvingly at the couple. "I see you two have been busy since last fall." She smiles and slowly points to Louise's slightly protruding stomach. Louise blushes slightly and rubs her stomach gently. Beaming with pride, Ray offers his reply. "We're having a baby boy this summer. First part of July." Louise and Judge Kali share a private look. "My due date is July fourth. Ray is a little excited about it. So is Grace." "Ah, your precious daughter. Is she here with you this week?" The judge looks around the table for the little girl. "No, she is staying with her aunt and uncle back in Chicago." Louise explains, smiling at the judge. "We'll be seeing her tomorrow. We head home in the afternoon." "I bet she misses you both." Judge Kali looks at Louise. "You look well, dear. Positively glowing." "Thanks. I feel great. My husband seems to think I work too hard which is why he brought me to the beach for a week." "Your husband is a good man." She turns at Ray, and he gives her one of his charming grins. "Well, my husband James is waiting patiently for me at our table. It was good to see you both again. If you make it back here for another rest and relaxation week, please feel free to get in touch. I love to keep track of the couples I marry. And give that sweet little girl of yours a kiss from Judge Kali." After the two women exchange addresses, Judge Kali says goodbye. She gives them both a quick kiss on the cheek and a heartfelt handshake before making her way back to her table. "Wow. That was a nice surprise." Louise states as she sits back down at their table. "Yes. She's a dedicated person. I'm surprised she remembers our names." Ray replies as he sits. "With you charming her? Who can forget you, Vecchio?" Louise teases. "Jealous?" "In your dreams." Louise quips back. When Ray asks for the check, he finds their bill to be paid in full by an anonymous person. Both knowing who paid for the meal, Ray and Louise leave the restaurant happily walking hand in hand up the street to the rental car. Full of Grace part 8  
  
Landing in Chicago in the late afternoon, they come home to a cool and windy spring day. While Ray is getting the luggage, Louise goes outside to find their ride home. She meets up with Ben at the curb where the Riv is parked. She gives him a quick hug and looks inside the car. "Ray's getting the luggage. You can go help and I'll stay with the car. Is Grace inside?" Ben is silent, a pained look on his face. He doesn't answer her question. "Ben? Where's Grace? I thought she'd want to come with you to pick us up." "I'm sorry, Louise. She's at home with Francesca." He watches her face fall, instantly feeling bad for making her sad. "Oh. Okay. I'll just wait here then." She opens the door and sits in the passenger seat of the Riv. Ben waits for her to get in before closing the door, then notices Ray coming out of the airport door. He rushes to help with the luggage. "Benny! About time you got here." He heads to his car. "Louise in the Riv with Grace? She's been chomping at the bit to get a hold of her." Ben opens the trunk and places a bag inside. "Grace didn't come with me, Ray." "No? How come? She feeling okay? You and Frannie didn't let her get sick again, did you?" "No Ray, she's not sick." He closes the trunk after the last bag is situated. "But Grace has been acting strangely for the past few days. We thought maybe it was due to her missing you both, but now I'm not so sure. She burst into tears when I asked her to come with me today. She said she didn't want to have to see her old house." "See her old house? What the heck does that mean? You're in her old house. Isn't she in her old house now?" "I'm not sure, Ray. Maybe she'll explain once she sees you and Louise." The two men get in the car, Ben climbing in the back seat behind Ray. Before Ray starts the car, he immediately turns to check on Louise. He finds her looking a bit upset and pats her arm. "Don't worry. We'll see her soon. Maybe she just wants to surprise us." Louise gives him a forced smile, then turns to look out the side window. They reach the house in record time, with Ben and Ray making. As soon as they pull up in the drive, Ray jumps out and runs around the car to help Louise. She rushes inside the house to look for Grace. Francesca meets her in the front room. "Louise. Grace is in her room. Did Ben tell you how quiet she's been all week long? She would perk up and play around the house just fine. Then when you or Ray called she would be excited but afterwards she would just clam up. I don't understand it." "It's okay, Frannie. I'm sure it's just her missing us. I'll go talk with her." Louise walks to the bedroom down the hall. The door is open and she sees Grace sitting on the bed playing with the kitten. She puts on a big smile and enters the room. "Hi, Grace!" She exclaims loudly, as she makes her way to the bed. Grace looks up momentarily then looks away from her mother. "Hi, mommy," she mumbles softly. Louise sits down on the bed beside her little girl. "Your daddy and I looked for you at the airport. How come you didn't come with Uncle Benny to pick us up?" "Why should I? And why are you here?" Her face shoots up quick and faces Louise, with anger prevalent. "What do you mean why am I here?" Before Grace can answer, Ray rushes into the room. "Gracie, hey sweetie, how come you didn't come to pick us up? I was needing a hug from my big girl." He moves to embrace her, but Grace jumps off the bed. Her face is red and she looks on the verge of tears. "Why did you come? This makes me sad. Go away!" She screams. Seeing Ben come in to the crowded bedroom, she runs to his side. "Make them leave, Uncle Benny. This makes it sadder for me." Louise moves to go to her side, but Ben holds his hand up to motion her to stay. He bends down on his knees and confronts Grace face to face. "Why do you want them to go, Grace? I don't understand." He asks her in his gentle voice, turning her chin to make her look at him. "I thought they would just go home. I didn't think they would come here." She sniffs once, and darts her eyes over to where her daddy is holding her mommy. "Why would they go home first?" She doesn't answer. "Grace, why wouldn't they come and pick you up?" "Because.....You know why, Uncle Benny. I heard you tell Aunt Frannie." Ray and Louise move forward to where Grace is standing, but Ben still motions them to not come too close. Ben continues to get Grace to tell him the problem. "I don't remember, Grace. Tell me again." "The other night. You and Aunt Frannie were saying that you hoped I would like it here. Because mommy and daddy needed to be alone for the baby." A collective sigh passes among the adults. Louise breaks free from Ray's grasp and bends down to talk with Grace. "Grace, we aren't leaving you here forever. We just left you with Ben and Frannie for the week." "But Aunt Frannie said......." "Aunt Frannie should keep her mouth shut." Ray grunts sarcastically. "Ray! She obviously misheard us talking." Francesca adds, throwing a disgusting look at her brother. He pushes Ben and Frannie out of the way and picks up Grace in his arms. He turns them both around and sits on the bed, pulling Louise down beside him. "Okay, spill. Tell me what Aunt Frannie said. But first, tell me where you heard her say it." "Okay, daddy." She sits on his lap and keeps her arms around his neck, but she looks at Frannie who is standing by Ben at the foot of the bed. "I got thirsty the other night and got up to get a drink of water. The lights were off and I got scared, so I was going to ask Aunt Frannie to come with me. I knocked on the door, but they didn't hear me. They were talking. I heard them talk about you, daddy, and mommy too. How you and mommy were going to be alone with the baby and how I was going to be here." "Oh, Grace." Louise throws her arms around her little girl. "Okay, okay, hold up a minute." Ray tries to take control and elbows Louise out of the way gently. "Let me get this straight, Grace. You overheard a conversation between your aunt and uncle. Did you ask them about it?" She shakes her head no. "Did you hear everything they said?" Again, a shake of the head. Ray notices the big fat tears well up in her eyes, and he feels his heart break a bit. He eases up on the interrogation. " Grace, honey, you were eavesdropping again. Remember I told you that was not a nice thing to do." "I remember. I'm sorry, daddy." "You need to tell Aunt Frannie and Uncle Benny you're sorry. They were worried about you." She squirms to get off of his lap, but he holds her there. "I'm not done. I want you to understand that you are my little girl. You are your mommy's little girl. We love you very much. And you live with us. You may have to come and visit here again, but that just means you are visiting, not living here forever. Got that?" He kisses her on the top of her head. "I got it, daddy." She throws her arms around him and gives him a big hug. "Okay, go over and apologize to your aunt and uncle. Then I think you better come and give your mommy a long hug and kiss. She is digging her nails deep in to my arm." Grace giggles then jumps down and runs over to Uncle Benny. He picks her up in his arms. "I'm sorry, Uncle Benny. I won't eatsdrop on you anymore." "I'm glad, Grace. It's not a nice thing to do. You hear the wrong things, and you usually hear only part of the conversation. Next time, please ask me or Francesca if you are not sure of something." Grace leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Francesca ruffles her curls and tells her. "Hey, you know you're welcome over here any time. But you live over with your parents and grandma. What would Grandma think if she comes home from Florida and finds you living somewhere else?" "That's why I was so sad. I didn't want to live here. Just visit like daddy says." "Well, you can visit whenever you want. And I'll take you back home when you want. Just remember that, okay, Grace?" "Okay, Aunt Francesca." "Besides. When your little brother comes, you might want a quiet place to come and visit for a bit." Francesca smiles at her niece, and gets a big kiss from her as well. Ben puts Grace back on the floor and watches as she skips happily back to her mother. Louise scoops her up and hugs her tight. Francesca pulls on Ben's arm and leads him out of the room, leaving the little family to their reunion. Full of Grace part 9  
  
The weeks go by fast for the Vecchio family while they are getting prepared for the baby. The weekends are spent spring cleaning the house and painting the nursery. Louise and Ray take special notice in making Grace a big part of the plans for the baby. Grace helps choose the wallpaper border of fire trucks and police cars over the soft baby blue paint on the walls. The family is in deep discussion for the name of the new Vecchio, but a decision is yet to be made. Grace secretly wishes for the name she wants, but her mommy and daddy have the final say. Ray spends his weekdays catching up on the paper work of the detective agency. He and Jim keep busy on the numerous cases that come across their desk. The woman in black has not made another appearance in the office, which makes Ray wonder even more about her identity. The FBI called him last week to let him know the untold danger to him and his family has been downgraded, and that he can go on with his normal life. Not trusting the FBI from past experiences, Ray still keeps a close guard on his family. Louise is at the end of the process of hiring a new lawyer for her office, plus three new assistants to help with the clerical duties. Her secretary Melissa has been helping her with the hiring process, and they have the new staff arriving in the office next week. The new lawyer is an acquaintance of Louise and Ray's. The former States Attorney Madeline Carnes is newly married and looking for a new direction in her career. Both her and Louise have similar views on the needs of the battered woman, so her acceptance to the new job is a perfect match for Louise's law office. ** One day in the first week of June, Grace and Ma Vecchio are folding clean baby clothes fresh from the laundry. Maria brought over a big box of clothing the day before, and Grace and her grandmother are having the best time sorting through the tiny outfits. "Grandma? Was I ever this little?" Grace asks as she holds up a tiny shirt. "You were this little once, cara. I saw a picture of you as a baby. You were a little thing with lots of red golden hair." Ma watches patiently as the child decides to talk about what has been on her mind all morning. "You didn't know about me when I was born. Like daddy didn't know about me." Grace looks up at her grandmother with a serious look on her face. Ma pulls the little girl closer to her side and takes a gentle hold of her face with both her hands. "When I first saw you last year, Grace, I knew you were my grandbaby. You have Raimundo's eyes. I missed you as a baby, but I have you now. And you are so very important to me." "Will you still love me when the baby comes?" Ma nods to herself, knowing what the child is really asking. "I love all my grandchildren, Grace. I have so much love in my heart that I can love them all the same." She gives her a big kiss on the mouth then lets go of the girl. Grace bows her head and looks at the floor, whispering her next question. "Will daddy love me when my brother is born?" The real question is out in the open and Ma smiles at her granddaughter. "Of course he will. Your daddy loves you very much. He has enough love in his heart for you and your brother. Don't you ever doubt that, cara. Every time your daddy looks at you, I see the love in his eyes. You are his little girl and always will be." Grace looks up with a big smile, accepting the wisdom from her grandmother. She continues with her talk. "I know my mommy will love me. She's been with me since I was born. But daddy just met me last year. That's why I was asking, Grandma." "It is good for you to ask, Grace. Never be scared to ask questions. And all children feel this way when a new baby comes into the house. Raimundo felt the same way when his sisters were born." "Really?" "Really. Now, I don't know about you, but I am hungry for lunch. Let's take these clothes up to the nursery, then find us something to eat." She hands Grace a small stack of blankets, and lifts the basket to carry upstairs. "Okay, grandma." Grace follows blissfully carrying the small bundle. ** Across town in a dingy dark apartment, the woman in black enters with a suitcase. Being out of the country for the past month on a related mission to her work here, she is back in the same apartment as before. She turns on the one lone lamp and looks around the dismal place. "I've got to get a decorator if I stay here much longer," she says to no one. She throws the suitcase on the bed in the other room, and then comes out to the kitchen to look for a teabag. Finding one in the cupboard, she fills the kettle and puts it on the stove. Sitting at the wooden table, she pulls out a newspaper section she found in the hallway downstairs. She finds what she is looking for as the teakettle begins to whistle. The article of a man found stabbed to death in a darkened alley has her interest. The unfortunate man died from a stab to the heart. An unsolved murder, one of many in the city of Chicago. But the name of the man is what catches the woman's eye. Art Dinkle, the name her contact had given her just a week earlier. Mr. Dinkle had information the woman in black needs. Information to help her locate her prey. The prey she knows is in Chicago now. The prey she wants to find. The prey she has to stop before he kills again. She drops the newspaper and looks at her watch. The workforce is beginning a new day. Knowing what she has to do, she finishes her tea and heads out the door. ** Ray Vecchio finds a short brisk message on his machine when he gets to work. He plays it twice, listening all alone in the lobby of his office. Jim is out of town looking for a bond jumper, and Bambi is not in yet. The message makes him frown. He deletes it with a swift motion. The FBI is requesting his presence this morning. Grabbing his coat, he turns to leave, his disposition slowly changing from good to bad in a matter of minutes. The woman in black is sitting in her nondescript car across from the building where the Vecchio Investigative Agency is found. She visited earlier this spring to find the owner on vacation. Her need to speak with the man has escalated, and she moves to leave the car. As she does, she recognizes his green Riviera come up from the underground parking. Curious, she decides to follow. After a twenty- minute drive, she observes him pull in to the parking garage next to the federal building. Not wanting to be noticed she moves on down the street to find a secluded spot to park. Doing so, she walks back up to the parking garage and enters unnoticed when the attendants are busy. Finding the green classic car is not difficult for her, so she picks the lock in order to wait in the back seat for Ray Vecchio to return. Ray reaches his car after an hour of ridiculous banter with the FBI. They tell him he is in possible danger again, but they can't substantiate the details and refuse to answer all of his questions. His mood is foul and he gets in his car with a curse. A voice coming from his back seat momentarily startles him. "Nice language for a family man, detective." He turns to see a face from his past. "What the hell are you doing in my car?" "Waiting for you to return. What did the FBI tell you this time? Did they tell you your life is in danger once more? Did they bother to tell you they screwed up again?" Ray yells his response. "What do you know about this? And how did you get in my car?" "I know a lot more than you do apparently." She sits back on the seat, a sly smile on her face. "And your car is easy to pick when you have a lock pick set like mine." "You better start explaining before I go back and visit my good friends in the FBI office. I'm sure they would be interested in what the CSIS has to offer, Inspector Thatcher." "I'm not an Inspector anymore, detective. You can call me Meg." "I'm not a cop anymore. I'm my own boss now. So start talking, or get the hell out of my car." Full of Grace part 10  
  
"Archangel. Ever hear of him in your little adventures in Las Vegas?" Meg asks Ray as she leans in close to the driver's seat. "I recognize the name. He's a hired assassin. What does he have to do with me?" "I've been following the Archangel for five years now. He's here in Chicago." "Like I said, what's that got to do with me? I never had any contact with him while I was undercover. I just saw his name a few times on reports and pay billets." "Word is he is cleaning house before retiring." "You're not telling me anything useful here." "He's cleaning house in the Iguana family. Getting rid of his contacts and acquaintances so no one will find him." "So! I told you I didn't have any contact with him when I was there." "Maybe. But he did with the real Langostini. And he may have knowledge of who you are." This sparks Ray's interest. The FBI just told him the danger level is up. They didn't give him specific details. But having Meg Thatcher show up in his car is damn strange. He isn't quite sure if he can trust what she is saying. He decides to go along with her now, then look in to the matter when he gets back to the office. Though the name of the Archangel is giving him a chill down his spine. "The FBI didn't mention his name." Ray tells her, hoping she would stop this and leave. "That's because they aren't sure it's him. But I am. I know the Archangel. I know him better than I know myself. I've followed him longer than any other agent. He's mine to capture." "Fine! Do it! Then I can go on with my business. I'm not going to run away every time the FBI tells me my life is in danger. I have a life, a family. I'll not let them dictate my actions again." Sensing his anger, Meg gets to her point of meeting with him. "I need your help. I need to know what you know." "I told you I don't know anything." He looks at his watch. "Look, I need to meet my wife at her doctor's appointment. Are we done playing James Bond here?" Meg climbs over the backseat to the passenger seat. "We're done for now. I'll be in touch." "Good. I'll wait for the secret signal." He says sarcastically. "This is serious here, Vecchio." "I understand. But it doesn't concern me. My cover was safe. I'm no threat to this Archangel." "That's what I need to talk to you about. To see if he is interested in you. To see why he is in Chicago." "Fine. Whatever. Get out of my car. I need to go." She opens the door, but turns to face him. "I'll be in touch. This stays between us, no one else. If the mountie is still around, leave him out of it." ** Ray makes it to the doctor's office just in time to see Louise and Grace walk back to the examining room. "I'm with them." He explains to the nurse as he rushes to catch up. "Hey, Gracie. Are you ready to see a picture of your baby brother?" "Daddy! I knew you'd make it. Mommy said you'd be late, but I knew you would come." "Mommy needs to have a little faith." He says as he gives Louise a peck on her cheek. "Mommy needs to have a long talk with daddy on the importance of being prompt." Louise replies with a frustrating tone. "I promise to do better." Ray grins, taking Grace's hand and pulling her in to the room to meet Dr. Thomas. Grace is thrilled to hear the baby`s heartbeat and see it beating on the monitor. The baby is quite big and hard to see in perspective, but Grace gets the idea that her brother is a living person inside her mommy. "Grace, what do you think of you little brother?" Dr. Thomas asks her. "I guess he's okay. When is he going to come out of there?" She points to Louise's bulging stomach. "Well, your mommy has about 4 weeks left, but you never can tell with babies. He might decide to come a week sooner." "That would be cool." The doctor looks up to the smiling couple. "Do you have a name picked out yet?" Louise nods and Ray shakes his head. This makes Grace giggle. "Mommy and Daddy can't decide between Joseph or Alexander." "Those are both good names." Dr. Thomas grins. "I don't like them. My brother needs a perfect name." "And do you have one picked out?" Dr. Thomas asks, amused. Grace motions for the doctor to bend down. She whispers a name in the doctor's ear. "That's a perfect name, Grace." Dr. Thomas smiles over to where Louise and Ray are standing. "One day we'd like to hear the name, Grace." Ray remarks with a chuckle. "When you and mommy think real hard, you'll come up with the right name. Right now, you are both way off. Keep on thinking." Dr. Thomas leads them all out of the room in a wave of laughter. "You need to come back next week, Louise." She winks at Grace. "Let's hope by then that you'll guess the perfect name Grace has picked out."  
  
Later in the afternoon at home, Louise sends Grace outside to play with Mittens and give him some exercise. Ma is in the kitchen and tells her she'll keep an eye on the little girl. Louise pulls Ray into den to have a discussion with him. "Where were you this morning?" Her voice is filled with accusation. "What do you mean where was I? I went to the office, then met you at the doctor's office." "Not good enough! Try again!" "What are you accusing me of?" Ray becomes instantly defensive. "I tried to call you three times." "I was there, Louise." "Why didn't you answer your cell phone?" He checks his pocket and finds his phone turned off. "Sorry. I had it turned off. What's with the third degree? I made it to the appointment." "Barely. I needed to talk with you first. I'm......." She stops briefly and grabs her stomach. "What? You okay?" Ray asks anxiously. "Fine. Just a kick. He does that all the time." Ray leads her over to the chair. "Sit down. Why don't you tell me what this is really about?" She stares at him, then slowly nods. "Okay. I feel you are holding something back. You put on a good mask with Grace and your mother, but you are keeping something to yourself. I can't take it anymore, Ray. You need to come clean and tell me." "Louise. Honey. There's nothing to tell." He tries to sound truthful. "Ray." She pauses and looks straight at him. "I took a different route to the doctor's office this morning. I needed to stop downtown and drop off a case report to an office in the federal building." Ray is silent, watching his wife's pleading eyes. "Grace saw you first. I told her it wasn't you because you were in your office, but she pointed you out. That's when I saw you enter the elevator. So, I'll ask again. Where were you this morning, Raymond?" Caught in his little lie, he tries to backpedal. "Okay, I needed to get something for a case." "Don't lie to me, Ray. I can tell when you lie. Your eyes get brighter and the gold specks show up more." Not knowing how to answer that, he decides to come clean. "I was summoned by the FBI this morning. Agent Dawes called and left a message at the office." "And?" "And nothing. He just wanted to let me know of a possible threat." "A threat? On what? Your life?" She sees him flinch. "All of us?" "No. Not all of us. And not me either. This is just them trying to scare me again." "Again? What do you mean again? You were threatened before?" "Supposedly. But when we came back from South Carolina, the coast was clear." "South Carolina?" She thinks for a second. "Oh, now I see. You ship your mother to Florida, whisk me to the beach and put Grace in the hands of the mountie." "Louise, you're getting upset. Calm down. It's not good for the baby." "You haven't seen me upset yet, Vecchio. I could strangle you! Why would you keep me in the dark about this?" "Because of ......" He attempts to answer, but she interrupts. "The baby! Damn you, Ray! I'm your wife! You should trust me!" "I do trust you. I was trying to protect you." Louise stands up from the chair. "I can't believe you! Have you any regard for my feelings? I'm your wife!" "I know that. Calm down. Grace will hear you." She starts to leave the room. "Where are you going?" "Away from you. I'm so mad at you right now. I need distance." "Okay. But just calm down. Go take a nap or something." "Don't tell me what to do, Ray. I'm not an invalid." "No, but you're pregnant and you need to be calm." He grabs her arm and tries to lead her. "If you tell me to calm down one more time, I going to slap you. Let go of me!" Louise pulls away from him. He's never seen her this mad before. Worried now, he holds up his hands and backs away. "Fine! I'll leave you alone. We'll finish our discussion later." "You bet we will. If it wasn't for this baby and Grace, I'd be out that door in a flash." "Louise......." "Just don't, Ray. Don't say anything more." She leaves him standing in the room. She heads up the stairs slowly, trying to keep her tears in control. Ray is in shock and sits down on the chair to gather his thoughts. His wife is extremely mad at him and he didn't even tell her the whole truth yet. He can feel the knot in the pit of his stomach growing with each agonizing minute. He jumps up and follows his wife upstairs. Full of Grace part 11 When Ray reaches the door to his bedroom, he finds the door locked. He knocks quietly at first, then bangs harder to get her attention. "Louise, come on! Let me in!" He pleads. Silence from the other side of the door makes him bang harder. "Louise! This is my house! Let me in now!" He finds himself yelling at the closed door. He waits, counting to ten, hoping she will open the door. When it does not open, he leans his head against the door with a momentary hopelessness. But then he quickly shoves himself back from the door. "Fine! Be that way!" As he heads towards the stairs, he fails to see the frightened eyes watching him from the slightly opened door across the hall. *** Ray leaves the house soon after without a word to his mother as he passes her in the kitchen. The door closes with a slam, and the sound of a car starting follows. Rosa shakes her head in frustration as she finishes up dinner preparations. Before she can call Grace down for dinner, she hears the small footsteps behind her. Smiling at her granddaughter, she tries to pretend that everything is fine. She hands Grace the plates to set the table for the two of them and follows her with the meal. Grace picks at her dinner in silence, staring at the empty chairs of her parents. Rosa watches the child with concern, her own appetite lost as she sees the scared look on Grace's face. She isn't sure how much the little girl overheard, but she can see that Grace is upset. Rosa tries to engage her in a conversation. "After dinner, we can take your mommy a tray of food to her room. I don't think she feels like eating right now. Would you help me with that, Grace?" "Yes, grandma." She pauses. "When is daddy coming back?" "I don't know. He left in a hurry and didn't tell me." "Where did he go, grandma?" She asks quietly. "He had somewhere to go for work, Grace. He'll be back soon." "He yelled at mommy a lot. He made her cry." She informs sadly, bowing her head. "I know, Grace. Sometimes adults act like children." Rosa tries to ease her mind. Grace's head snaps up. "Did mommy do something bad?" "Of course not. They just had a disagreement." "Then why did she lock the door and why did daddy leave?" Her questions are similar to Rosa's own. "You ask questions that I can't answer, cara." Hearing that, Grace puts down her fork. She takes one last drink of her milk, then sits politely in her chair. After a few seconds, she speaks. "I'm done eating, grandma. Can we take mommy some food now?" Rosa looks down at her unfinished meal and nods her head. She gets up and starts to clear the table. "Help me with the dishes, then we will take your mommy up a tray." It doesn't take long to clean the kitchen, and then the two go upstairs with a tray of light foods for Louise. Rosa is carrying the tray while Grace follows with napkins and a bottle of water. They both stop before the door and Grace knocks gently. They do not get a response. Rosa motions for Grace to knock again while she speaks. "Louise? It's Rosa and Grace. We have some food for you. Let us in, dear." They hear footsteps and then the door is unlocked and opened. "I'm not that hungry, Rosa." Louise tells her, hiding her red-rimmed eyes. "You should eat. The baby needs the nourishment." Rosa pushes her way in with Grace still following. "Hi mommy. We brought you a sandwich and some fruit. And a bottle of water to drink." "Hi sweetie." Louise takes the bundle that Grace offers her, then turns to see Rosa put the tray on the chair next to the bed. Rosa gives her daughter-in-law a closer inspection and shakes her head. She sees the swollen eyes and pale color of her face. "You eat. I'll go give Grace a bath, then we'll come back and check on you." She sees Louise about to object, but stops her quick. "No refusing. Eat!" Rosa leaves the room to go down the hall, yelling back at Grace. "Grace, get your things for a bath." "Okay, grandma." She turns to her mother who is now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Will you read me a story before bed, mommy?" Her face is full of many questions, some she isn't even sure how to ask. Louise smiles despite her sad mood. "You bet. You come and crawl into bed with me and I'll read to you. Go on, grandma sounds like she is ready for you." Grace throws her arms around her mother and kisses her. "I'll be right back, mommy." After Grace leaves, Louise looks over the tray that Rosa prepared for her and nibbles on some of the fruit. Her nerves have made her a bit nauseous, but her mother-in-law is right about eating something for the baby. Lunch seems like days ago instead of hours. The bottled water is opened and she drinks half, and more fruit disappears from the plate. Before she knows it, Rosa comes in to the room and half the food is gone from the tray. "Where's Grace?" She sits back on the bed and watches Rosa inspect the tray. "She's brushing her teeth. I told her she could see you before going to bed. You need to eat the rest of this sandwich." She quietly informs her. "I will. I promise." She pauses. "Where's Ray?" She asks nonchalantly. "He left the house before dinner. He hasn't come home yet." Rosa stares at her, waiting for her to talk. "I made him mad. But he deserved it, Rosa. He lied to me." Nodding, Rosa knew it would have to be something like this to make Louise lock her son out of the room. She lets her daughter-in-law continue. "He kept things from me, from you as well. He sent you away, and swept me off to the beach. All to keep us uninformed of a danger he was in." "Raimundo has a way of doing that." "He should have told us. He should have told me." "Raimundo has been protecting us in this house for a long time. He is strong-headed. This is something he will never change." "I don't mean to chastise him for what he feels he has to do, Rosa. I just want him to share the knowledge with me. I'm his wife, for God's sake. He can trust me." "Ah. Louise, you must remember Raimundo has not had good luck with his wives before. He needs time to learn how to be a good husband. How to trust again." "Aren't you mad that he lied to us and didn't tell us we could be in danger?" "No. Raimundo knows what he is doing. And now he has Grace and you to think about. He just does what he feels he has to, cara. Don't judge him for his love of his family." Louise sits and listens to her mother-in-law. Hearing her explain his actions make some sense in the decision that Ray made to keep her safe. "I need him to trust me and share with me everything, Rosa. That is what a marriage is all about." Before Rosa can reply, Grace comes in carrying two big books. "Are you ready, mommy?" "I sure am, Gracie. Crawl up here next to me on the bed." Grace does and settles in close to her mother. Louise smells the clean scent of soap and shampoo and pulls the little girl closer to give her a kiss on the top of her wet curly head. "Mommy? Can I sleep here with you until daddy comes home?" Louise and Rosa share a concerned look. Louise then looks down at her daughter's innocent face. "Of course you can. Your daddy can move you to your bed when he gets home. Climb under the covers and we can start reading. Which book do you want me to read first?" Rosa watches the warm and cozy scene in front of her and silently prays that her son will be home soon. She closes the door behind her as she leaves the room. Louise opens the book Grace hands her. Green Eggs and Ham, one of Grace's favorites. She begins reading while Grace follows along with the silly pictures. Halfway through the book, Grace places her hand on the page and asks her mommy, "Is daddy coming home tonight?" Her voice is unsure. "Of course he is, honey. He just had some important work to do." "But he left after yelling at you." "You heard that, huh? Mommy and daddy were just having an argument." "He made you cry." "I know. But with the baby, I cry no matter what." She looks deep in Grace's eyes. "Don't worry, Grace. Everything is just fine. Daddy will be home soon." "Okay, mommy." Grace answers, trying to make it sound like she believes her. She takes her hand off the book and urges her mother to continue reading. After the second book, Grace's eyes are beginning to close. Louise puts the two books on the shelf above her and moves down under the covers next to Grace. She watches her slow breathing and gently traces her finger along the side of her sweet face. "Sleep well, my Gracie." She whispers, and then closes her eyes to try and find sleep herself. An hour later, Grace is wide-awake, watching her mother sleep now. She also takes a finger and gently traces her mother's face. But then she moves her small body down under the covers bringing her face directly in front of Louise's bulging stomach. "Hi baby." Grace whispers so not to wake her mommy. "I want to tell you something. Mommy says you can hear inside there, so listen up. I don't know how come mommy and daddy are mad at each other, but I'm going to fix it. I'm not sure how yet, but don't worry. I'll do something. I'm your big sister, and I'll take care of you." She leans in and kisses the stomach, gently patting it. "Night. I love you, baby brother." Then she inches her body back up to the pillow and again faces her sleeping mother. "Night, mommy, " she says before falling asleep again.  
  
Full of Grace part 12 When Grace wakes up the next morning, she is still in her parent's bed and alone in the room. Sitting up, she looks around for any signs that her daddy made it home. Seeing none, she hops out of bed and runs out the room. On her way down the stairs, she hears voices coming from the kitchen. Standing outside the kitchen in her purple nightgown, Grace stops before making her presence known. She hears her mother's sad and quivering voice against her grandmother's soft and nurturing voice. So Grace decides to do something she is not supposed to do. She eavesdrops on the conversation. "He didn't come home last night, Rosa. Where can he be?" She hears Louise asks in a worried tone. "He won't answer his cell phone, and no one answers the phone at the office." "I don't know, cara. Maybe Ben would know. You should call him. Perhaps Raimundo went over there." Her grandma answers back. "That's a great idea, Rosa. Why didn't I think of that?" "Because you're worried. Go and call." Grace listens closer to the door and hears her mother punch in the numbers on the phone. She strains to listen to the phone conversation, but all she hears is her mother's muted voice. "He's not there." Louise finally says something that Grace can hear. "Ben offered to go and look for him. Why is he doing this to us?" "Don't worry. He'll come home sooner or later." Her grandma replies. "I don't know. He knows how mad I was at him. I think he is staying away on purpose so as not to upset me." "That could be. I know Raimundo would not want you to be upset. You two need some more time together." Grace hears her grandma tell her mother. "But this does upset me! Why won't he call? "You need to work it out together. I think in this last month of your pregnancy, you and Raimundo need to spend as much time as a couple that you can." "You think that would help? All we seem to do lately is argue." "When you married Raimundo, it was to become parents for Grace. You both need time to learn to be a husband and a wife." Grace frowns when she hears her name. She moves closer to the closed door to hear more. "That sounds great Rosa, but we're expecting another baby. And Grace needs our attention even more now. How realistic can we be on developing a closer relationship in a month?" "You would be surprised at what you can accomplish in a month, cara. And Grace will be fine if you leave her with me." "Well, I've got to find him first." Grace still hears the sadness in her mother's voice. She thinks over what her grandmother just said about having her parents be more of a couple during the next month before the baby is born. Grace knows that when her baby brother comes that her parents will be very happy. But right now all they seem to be doing is yelling at each other. She is glad her grandma is here to talk to her mommy. Her grandma has a way of calming down her mommy. Grace wishes her daddy would just come home so grandma could talk to him. After a few minutes of silence in the kitchen, Grace is still standing outside the door. After thinking hard, an idea on how to make her mommy and daddy happy has just formed in her mind. It is something she can do to help them get along. Pushing the door open, she enters the kitchen with a skip and a big grin, her secret plan formulating in her child's mind. "Hi mommy." The little bundle of energy bursting in on their morning startles both women. "Grace. Good morning, sweetheart." "I'm hungry grandma." She tells her grandmother who is busily moving around the kitchen. "I'll get you some breakfast right now. How about you, Louise?" Louise is distracted with Grace's perkiness, but answers. "Just some toast right now, Rosa." She moves to sit next to Grace at the table. "Did you sleep well Grace?" "Yes, mommy. I like sleeping with you. Did daddy leave for work all ready?" Grace asks innocently. "He worked so hard last night that he stayed at the office." Louise offers the fib with ease. "Will he be home later?" "Hopefully this afternoon, Grace. Go and get dressed after you finish breakfast." "Yes, mommy." Grace watches as her mommy leaves the kitchen. She smiles and giggles to herself. She will go up to her room and put her plan in motion.  
  
On the way up to her bedroom after breakfast, Grace stops in the den to use the phone. Picking up the receiver, she makes sure no one else is on the phone, and then she dials the familiar number. "Hello, " says the voice on the other end. "Aunt Frannie? This is Grace." "Grace! Hi sweetie. What are you doing calling so early this morning?" "I need to ask you a question." "Okay. Shoot." "Can I come over for a visit?" "Sure you can. You're welcome anytime. You know that." "Okay, bye." Grace ends the conversation quickly, leaving her Aunt wondering when and how the little girl will be coming. But Grace just moves on up the stairs knowing her plan is so far going well. The rest of the day is a quiet one at the Vecchio house. Rosa and Louise keep an eye on the clock and the front door wondering when Ray will come home. Louise tries both his cell phone and office phone numerous times to no avail. With both Jim and Bambi on vacation, Ray should be answering his office phone. Louise leaves messages, but Ray has yet to call the house. She calls Ben back, but he evades her questions. She finally gets him to reveal that he did talk with Ray, but he is honor bound not to give out more information. Frustrated, Louise hangs up the phone. Both Rosa and Louise keep close watch on Grace who uncharacteristically keeps herself busy in her room. When Louise asks the little girl what she is doing, Grace replies she is making a picture for when her daddy returns. Louise escapes to her bedroom for a quick cry after leaving the girl's room. Grace looks around her bedroom for anything she might be missing for her plan. Her backpack is filled and waiting by her door. Her room is clean and tidy. There is only one thing left to do and she leaves her room to find her mommy. Louise is downstairs in the den resting in the big chair. A book is in her lap and a bunched up Kleenex is in her clutched hand. Grace moves up closer to her quietly and touches her hand. "Mommy?" She whispers softly. Louise opens her eyes to see Grace next to her. "Grace. Oh. Mommy was just resting her eyes." "Can I borrow something of daddy's if I'm real careful?" "What? What do you need?" "His tape recorder. I need it for something." "What for, Grace? You know how daddy doesn't like you to use his stuff." "I know. But this is for him. It's a surprise for when he comes home." Louise looks deep into her daughter's eyes and sees the hope and faith of a little girl. "Okay. Let me get it for you." "I know where it is. You stay in the chair and rest." Grace pats her on the arm and then crosses the room to the bookcase where the tape recorder is kept. "I'll be careful with it, mommy. I promise. Daddy showed me how to use it." "Okay. Put it back in the bookcase when you're done." "Yes, mommy." Grace rushes back to her bedroom with the tape recorder in her hand. She closes the door with a slight slam and then sits on her bed. Her kitten, Mittens, who has been watching with curiosity all afternoon, jumps up next to her and purrs as Grace pushes the record button. *** Louise checks her watch and grimaces as she sees the time. It is now four in the afternoon and still no sign of Ray. Going through the kitchen, she grabs her purse from the counter. She finds Rosa sweeping the back porch after cleaning Mittens litter box. "Rosa. I'm going to go and look for Ray." Rosa looks up to see a determined Louise with keys in hand. "Louise. No. Let me go. I can call Francesca and she'll take me." Rosa puts the broom against the wall and moves closer to Louise. "No. I need to do this. Ray is my husband. I'll go." "Where are you going to look?" "The office. I think he's hiding out there. The only thing Ben would tell me is that Ray was safe and keeping busy. Now that I think about it, Ben was telling me where I should look for him." This makes Rosa smile. She knows Ben and Raimundo's brotherly relationship is strong, but when Raimundo's stubbornness gets to be too much, Ben finds a way to help without compromising his promises. "Go. Bring Raimundo home. Don't worry about Grace." "Don't tell her where I'm going. Just tell her I had to go out." Rosa nods in agreement. "Everything will be fine when you both get home. You'll see." ** A knock on her bedroom door startles Grace and she hides the tape recorder under her pillow. "Grace. Your mommy had to go out for a little bit. I'm going to the basement to get the laundry." "Okay, Grandma. Will mommy be back soon?" "I'm not sure." "Is daddy home yet?" "No, cara, not yet. But he will be soon." Rosa notices her room is clean. "You've been such a good girl today. You did a good job of cleaning your room." "It's a surprise for mommy and daddy." "They will be very pleased, Grace. Okay, I'll be down doing the laundry, and then I will fix dinner. I'll call you when you can help me set the table." "Okay, grandma. Will mommy and daddy be home for dinner?" "I hope so, Grace." Grace hopes so too. As soon as her grandma closes the door, she pulls out the tape recorder to listen to her message. Pleased with what she hears, she rewinds it and then places the recorder half way under her pillow. Going to the door, she grabs her backpack and then bends to pick up Mittens. "Hush, Mittens. We need to be real quiet so grandma doesn't hear us go down the stairs." Grace whispers to the squirming kitten in her arms. When they reach the front door, she tells the kitten one last thing. "We'll be back, Mittens. We're just going to visit Aunt Frannie and Uncle Benny until my brother's born."   
  
Full of Grace part 13  
  
Louise finds the outer part of Ray's office dark and forbidding. She uses her key to open the door and then locks it again once she is inside. A light from the hall shines her path to where she hopes to find Ray. At the door, she pauses to stare at the man who makes her insanely mad with his persistent lack of involving her totally in his life. But at the same time she feels a love so strong and powerful for him that it scares her to death. Taking a deep breath, she enters the room. Ray is startled by a shadow coming at him from the corner of his eye. Looking up, he sees his wife, pale color on her cheeks and dressed in wrinkled clothes. "No, no, no." He shakes his head at her. "You didn't have to come down here." His voice is filled with sadness. "Yes. I did." She stops just inside the room. "I was coming home soon." He offers. "How do I know that, Ray? I haven't talked with you since last night." He bends his head in shame. "I know. I should have called before. I just thought...." "Thought what? That I didn't want to talk to you? That might have been true last night. But what about this morning when you didn't come home? Or this afternoon? Or the numerous times I called you? Why haven't you returned my phone calls, Ray?" "I didn't know what to say." He replies sadly, head still bent. Then he looks up to see his pregnant wife with her face so pale and lost; he instantly feels the guilt of being the one to put that look on her face. "You look tired. Go home and rest. I'll be there soon." "I am tired, Ray. I'm tired of this whole situation." "Then leave me alone." He buries his head in his hands, mumbling to her. "I'm not worth your time or trouble." "No! I'm not leaving here without you." Louise comes up to the front of the desk and stares down at him. "Do you love me?" She asks point blank expecting him to answer in a roundabout way. "Yes. With all my heart." Ray replies with no hesitation. Surprising himself and his wife, he continues telling her how much. "I love you so much it hurts me that I have caused you so much pain. Why do you think I am hiding out here today? I can't face you." "Oh, Ray." Louse can feel the tears burn in her eyes. She watches as Ray stands from his chair and moves to her side. "God, Louise. I'm such a failure. I told you I suck at being a husband." "That's not true. You just have issues with telling me the whole truth." "Well, yea, and I'm so sorry about that. All I can say in my defense is that I did it for you. And for Grace." "I realize that now. I'm so stupid to think that you would keep me in the dark about this danger because of your arrogance. I know you did it to protect us." He pulls her in to his arms and holds her tight. Her pregnant belly makes it difficult, but they manage to embrace and hold each other. "What made you come to the office now?" Ray asks softly in her ear. She pulls back to look him in the eye. "I came for you. I came to bring you home where you belong. Back to me and to Grace. We are having another child in less than 4 weeks. I need you to be with me for this child, Ray. I had our last child without you. I promised myself never to do that again." Touched by what she is saying, he kisses her gently on the mouth. "I would never leave you unless you asked me to, Louise." "Just promise me that you will be totally honest with me on all aspects of our lives." Ray pulls her close so he can evade her knowing eyes. "I promise." His heart beats faster as he buries the last lie that has to tell. A lie that he knows he still has to keep hidden from her in order to protect his family from harm. A lie that he will die keeping from her. Ray pulls back from her with a question to help change the subject. "You hungry? I'm starved. I haven't eaten all day." "I'm 8 months pregnant, Ray. I'm always hungry." She replies with light humor. "Good. Let's go grab some food." He turns to his desk to gather what he needs. "Call your mother first, Ray. She needs to know where you are." He grimaces, then nods. Grabbing his cell phone, he calls his Ma. "Hi Ma." A stream of loud Italian words pour out of the phone to fill the office as Louise tries to hide her smile. Ray holds the phone from his ear until he can get in a word. "Ma! " "Yes, Ma." He listens to his mother's tirade. "Never again, Ma." He promises. "I'll love her forever, Ma." He gives Louise a smile. "Gotta go, Ma. We're going to go get a bite to eat. Tell Gracie we'll be home in an hour or so." He hangs up and takes Louise's arm as he moves her out of the room. "I know she'll have more to say to me when we get home so let's go eat. A man needs a good last meal." Louise laughs. "You deserve everything she's going to say to you and more." "I know. I know. At least with you I have make up sex to look forward to." "Oh? You think you might get lucky, do you Vecchio?" "Well, as lucky as I can get with an 8 month pregnant wife." "We'll have to see what can be arranged." She takes his hand as they leave the office. *** Grace finds her bike right where she stashed it earlier in the day. She places Mittens in the white wicker basket hanging from the handlebars, and then climbs up on the seat. A novice with her bike riding, she wobbles a bit as she heads away from the house. She turns in the general direction of Aunt Frannie and Uncle Benny's house, hoping to get there in the few minutes it takes her when riding in the car with her mommy. The air is cool with the setting of the sun, but she expects a quick trip, so she continues with her journey.   
  
"We should be there soon, Mittens." She reassures the kitten, reaching down and petting her soft fur. "Aunt Frannie will give us some hot chocolate to warm us up." She continues to ride her bike through the neighborhood heading in the general direction of Francesca's house. She tries to stay on the sidewalk like she is supposed but then the street ends and becomes a series of alleys and unfamiliar roads. Grace stops and looks around the area. "There. We go that way." She points down the alley to her right as she tells her kitten her choice. She hops back on her bike and rides down the bumpy alley road. The light is fading around her, but she is determined to get to her destination. The one alley she takes runs in to a set of four other roads each going in a different direction. Her bravery falling with each passing minute, she chooses to go to the right again. She rides up close to the entrance of the new road and hits a big bump that throws her off her bike. Startled and unhurt despite a couple of scratches, she gets up from the ground and looks at her bike. The handlebars are twisted and the tire is bent. On the verge of tears now, Grace notices that Mittens is not in the white wicker basket. "Mittens?" She cries out, her voice faltering. "Mittens, where are you?" Hearing a muffled meow, she follows the sound into the darker alley that leads away from the road. "Mittens, come here now. " She hears rustling close to her and sees the kitten chase something into a pile of boxes. Rushing over, she climbs behind the boxes to catch her. She grabs hold of the kitten's tail and holds tight. Mittens rebels but is finally caught. Grace takes a minute to catch her breath and hold her soft friend. But her minute of rest is interrupted by a loud popping noise in the alley not far from her. She peaks round the box she is behind and sees a bright light flash as another popping noise is heard. Blinded momentarily, she waits quietly until she can see clearly what has happened. Across from her and under a dim light from a window above, she sees a figure in a long black coat standing over something on the ground. The figure moves to the right, and Grace is able to see that it is a person on the ground. The tall figure takes something from the person lying down, then kicks the person in the side. Grace gasps at that moment then cups her hand over her mouth. She watches in fright as the figure turns in her direction. She scrunches back quickly in the cover of the boxes and holds her breath. But she is able to get a clear view of the face of the figure. Grace is surprised at what she sees, but then the figure raises a hand that holds a gun. Grace almost cries out but stops herself. The figure makes a move to walk and inspect the noise, but a siren wails in the distance and the figure is stopped in his tracks. Looking down at the person on the ground, the figure kicks the person one last time then quickly leaves the area. The siren is from a speeding police cruiser on the main road, and the figure in the long black coat waits in the alley until it passes. The figure climbs over the abandoned bike coming out of the alleyway. Thinking nothing of it, the figure slinks away quickly and quietly before being noticed. Grace climbs out of the boxes and tries to stand up, but her wobbly legs are making it difficult. Scared to the point of hysteria, she stands in place for the longest time. The kitten in her arms becomes restless and jumps from her arms to investigate. Forced to make a movement, Grace chases after the kitten. She tries to yell her kitten's name, but finds her voice failing her. She runs up to the person on the ground where Mittens is sniffing around. Grace picks up the kitten and does not notice the blood on the kitten's paws that is now being smeared on her clothes. She stands and stares at the man left for dead. The man opens his eyes at that moment, scaring Grace and making her jump. He reaches his hand out to her, the blood dripping from his hand. "Help me. Go get M......" The man drops his hand as pain takes over. Grace takes a step back, frightened by the whole scene. Mittens in her arms, she takes another step away from the man. "Wait. Don't go." He gasps and tries to talk more. "Meg. Where is Meg?" Grace is frozen and can't move. She knows in her head she should go get some help, but the alley is darker now and she isn't sure which way to go now. She clutches Mittens closer to her for comfort and tries again to say something to the man. She opens her mouth but no words come out. Then she hears a rustling behind her. Thinking it is the figure in the black coat coming back to get her, she runs wildly. She runs to her left, trying to scream but unable to make a sound. She trips and starts to fall, but is caught by strong arms that hold her up. Another figure in black, only this one is shorter. And softer, Grace thinks. She can feel the body of this person and for some reason she is immediately comforted. She looks up in to a face of a woman with dark hair. Meg Thatcher looks down in to the eyes of the little girl in front of her. The scared eyes of the little girl clutching a small kitten give Meg many questions. Over her shoulder, her contact from the CSIS is lying dead in a pool of blood. From the scared look on the little girl's face, Meg surmises that she saw what happened. In the far distance, she hears a pair of sirens coming this way. She scoops up both the girl and kitten in her arms and heads to the back of the alley as fast as she can.  
  
Full of Grace part 14 Ray and Louise return to the Vecchio house after an enjoyable meal alone where they discussed working on a closer one on one relationship. Walking up to the house hand in hand, they meet with a harried and hysterical Rosa who is waiting for them on the back porch. "Raimundo!" A flurry of Italian comes from her mouth as Ray tries to understand what she is saying. Louise watches her hands move in the air, and instinctively knows something is wrong. "Ray, what's wrong. What's she saying?" Louise pulls on his arm. "Wait!" Agitated, he pulls away from his wife to firmly take control of his mother flailing arms. "Ma, tell me again what you just said. Go slower this time." Rosa repeats her distressing news in Italian and Louise watches as Ray's face mirrors his mother's. "Tell me what's happening!" Louise insists, shouting at both. Ray looks to his wife. "Ma can't find Grace. She was down in the basement doing laundry and Grace was in her room. When Ma went to tell Grace it was time for dinner, she wasn't in her room. And now Ma can't find her." "Well, that's ridiculous. She has to be here." Louise walks inside to the kitchen, with Ray and Rosa following behind. "I looked everywhere." Rosa offers, wringing her hands. "Well, I'll just look myself. She's probably hiding from you." "I'll take the upstairs, you both look down here and outside. Maybe she's playing with the kitten." Rosa looks to Louise. "I looked outside some, but not everywhere. Oh, where can she be?" "It's okay, Rosa. She's bound to be here somewhere. I think she'll be going to bed early for her little stunt though." The three adults comb through the house looking for the little girl. Ray makes his way downstairs in his search and finds his wife and mother in the kitchen. "So, where is she? Did you look outside?" He goes to the back door and yells for his daughter. "It's getting dark out there. She knows not to stay outside when it gets dark." Ray continues to look out the door. "Louise, you should sit down." Rosa tells her daughter-in-law. "You don't look good." "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Grace. What is she thinking? She knows not to scare me like this." Ray is not listening to the women and slams the backdoor on his way out. He takes it upon himself to search the yard again. He goes to the shed to see if she could be there. He notices the door is ajar and reaches in to turn on the overhead light. With no sign of Grace, he does see that the dirt on the floor has been disturbed. Her bike! It is not in the shed where it should be. He turns around to check the yard for any signs of the bike. Seeing none, he runs to the front of the house to check there. Again finding no sign of Grace or her bike, he returns inside. He finds his mother on the phone asking neighbors if they have seen Grace in the past hour. He walks over to where Louise is sitting at the kitchen table. "Her bike is missing. Would she go riding her bike without telling Ma?" "She knows better. But at this point, I have no idea." "I'm going to get in the car and drive around the neighborhood." "Not without me." Louise is up and by his side in a flash. Ray goes over to his mother who is still on the phone. "Ma, we're going to drive around the neighborhood. Stay here in case she comes home. Call me on my cell if she gets back." "Okay, Raimundo. I'll keep calling down the street. Someone must have seen her." Ray gives his mother a peck on the cheek before leaving.  
  
Across town, Meg Thatcher carries the little girl inside her backup apartment. She sits the girl down on one of the two chairs in the small kitchen and then makes sure the door is securely locked. Walking back to the small kitchen, she digs in her black bag for her cell phone. Glancing at the too still girl, she turns away to make an important call. "This is 219. We have a situation. 340 is dead. I cannot contain the incident. Local authorities are on the scene by now. I'll await further instructions." She ends the call with a sigh. She closes her eyes for a moment and says a silent prayer for Thomas. She wishes she would do more for him, but that isn't going to happen. Especially now that she has a possible witness. Meg turns to the little girl and worries about what she did see in the alley. She walks over slowly and stands next to her. "It's okay. You're safe here." She tells the girl as she reaches to touch her shoulder. Grace freezes and does not respond. "Can you tell me your name?" She tries a simple question. The girl still does not respond. "Okay. We'll take this slowly. How about a drink of water or something? Then maybe you can tell me your name and what you saw in that alley." Grace jumps up from the chair and opens her mouth to scream. Nothing comes out but air. "Hey, wait a minute. It's okay. Calm down." Meg puts her arm around the frightened girl. "I won't make you talk yet. I see you're very scared. It's okay though. You can trust me." She tells the girl this in her soft voice. She watches as the girl looks at her face. "See. I won't hurt you. I brought you here to be safe. This is my place and no one can hurt us here." Gracesits back down on the chair and watches Meg. The kitten in her arms is squirming to get loose. Meg makes a move to relieve the kitten from the girl's clutch. "What's your kitten's name?" She asks, as she gently pets the kitten. Gracetries to answer then looks at Meg and stops. Meg bends down to the girl's level and notices the dried blood on the kitten's paws. She speaks softly to the frightened little girl. "I bet your kitten could use some water. Can I take him and give him a drink?" Grace reluctantly gives up the kitten to Meg, and then goes back to being very still. The kitten also has fresh blood on her fur, which causes Meg to worry. She suddenly looks over at the girl's arms and notices a long ugly cut. Meg instinctively reaches out to check on the cut, but the girl flinches back. She decides to momentarily wait on the cut and focus on showing how nice she can be with the kitten. Maybe then the girl will let her get close enough to clean the cut and feel secure enough to talk. Meg places the kitten on the floor and finds a small dish that she fills with water. She puts it on the floor and watches as the kitten comes for a drink. "I'll have to find something for you to eat, huh, little fella." She leans down to pet the kitten while it drinks. While bent down at this angle, Meg takes a peak at the little girl and is pleased to see that she is watching with keenness. Standing back up, she watches in amusement as the girl quickly returns to her trance-like state. Meg hides her smile. *** The police are canvassing the area around the Vecchio house when Francesca and Ben arrive. Rosa had called them earlier after Ray called the police. They find Ray and Louise in the kitchen talking to an officer. Rosa is sitting silently by their side at the table. "Ma." Francesca rushes to her mother's side as Ben comes up next to Ray. "Benny. Thanks for bringing Frannie over. Ma is beside herself over this." "What's the latest news, Ray." Ben asks as his eyes follow his wife leading Rosa Vecchio out of the room. "Nothing. Not a damn thing. We took a drive around the neighborhood and couldn't find her." Ray stops to look at his wife. He doesn't like the pale look on her face. "Louise. Why don't you go up and rest for a bit?" "I'm fine." She protests, but not very convincingly. "You're not fine." "Ray. I want to be here when they find her. I need to be here." Louise pleads softly. "I know. I understand. But you look like you could collapse. Come on." Ray stands and helps her up. He gently leads her out of the room and to the stairs. "Please go up and rest. I'll come and wake you if we hear anything." She looks him in the eye and sees his worry. He leans his forehead to hers and whispers. "Please do this for me. You look exhausted. I promise to come and get you if I find out anything." Louise pushes away from him. She is about to say something, but decides against it. She nods and heads up the stairs. Halfway up, she turns around to watch as Ray motions Fraser to follow him outside. Dismayed, she continues to climb the stairs. When she reaches the landing, she looks to her room in front of her, but turns to the right suddenly and goes to Grace's room instead. Walking in, she finds the lamp by her bed throwing a soft shadow across the bed. "Grace." She says as she sits on the bed. She traces the butterfly design on the comforter as silent tears drop on her hand. "Oh Grace, where are you?" As her tears keep falling, she curls up on the bed and cradles the pillow to her protruding stomach. When she reaches under the pillow, her hand brushes against something hard. She pulls it out and sees the tape recorder that Grace borrowed earlier. Looking closely, Louise notices it is at the beginning of the tape. She pushes the play button. "Hi mommy and daddy. This is Grace. I was going to write you a letter, but I only know how to write my name and a few words. (She giggles). So I borrowed your tape recorder, daddy. I'm being careful. (A long pause). Okay. This morning I went downstairs and heard grandma and mommy talking. I know I was eatsdropping again. Don't be mad, daddy. I heard Grandma say that you and mommy need some time by yourself before the baby comes so you won't argue anymore. I think so too. It makes me sad when you argue. So, I thought I would go and visit Aunt Frannie and Uncle Benny until my brother is born. That way daddy, you and mommy can go and do stuff together without worrying about me. You can go out to eat and to see a movie. I can sleep over at Aunt Frannie's house. I called her and she said I could come over. So tonight I am going to ride my bike over there and stay until my brother comes. You and mommy have fun. I love you. Come and see me at Aunt Frannie's. And I'll call you on the phone. Bye. Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm taking Mittens with me." Hearing no more talking, Louise stops the tape. Then she rewinds it and listens to the message again. After the second time, she starts yelling for Ray. Ray and Ben come in from talking with the officer outside. As they reach the stairway, they both hear someone yelling from upstairs. "RAY! RAY!" The frantic cries fill the house. "That's Louise." Ray tells Ben as he pushes him out of the way and takes the stairs two at a time. He reaches the first landing and starts to go to his bedroom, but turns when he hears Louise in Grace's room. "Louise! Are you okay?" He rushes in to find her sitting up on Grace's bed holding his tape recorder. "I found this. Oh, Ray. She's run away." Full of Grace part 15 Louise plays the tape recorder for the crowd gathering in Grace's bedroom. When the tape finishes, the room remains still silent. Then a voice is heard from the back of the room. "Oh! Wait! I just remembered. Grace called me this morning." Francesca offers. "And you didn't think this fact was important?" Ray accuses her. "I've been a little bit busy taking care of Ma, Ray. Besides, Grace called real early. I just thought she was playing around." "You should have told us. It might have helped." Ray screams back at her. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that important." "No, you never do, Frannie." He replies sarcastically. "Stop! Both of you. This isn't helping Grace." Louise yells and glares at them both. Ray suddenly looks at his wife. "You're right. We need to think this through." Ben finally steps forward to offer his thoughts. "You realize what this means, don't you?" No one answers until Ray asks rather harshly, "No. What does it mean, Benny? "That she planned this. She planned the trip after she heard Louise and Rosa in the kitchen." Everyone discusses this while Ben and Ray quickly make plans to drive the route to Ben and Frannie's house along with Officer Smith. Rosa decides that the officers need more coffee and cake, so to keep busy she and Frannie decide to go down to the kitchen. Ray and Ben begin to leave Grace's room when Ray turns to tell Louise his plans. He finds her playing the tape over and over, rocking herself back and forth with tears streaming down her face. The sight breaks Ray's heart and he pulls Ben aside. "Benny, I need to stay here. I can't leave her like this. Take Smith and drive the route. Go find my daughter for me." Ben looks over at Louise with sadness. He then pats Ray's arm. "You take care of your wife, Ray. We'll go find Grace and bring her home." With the crowd dispersing, Ray closes the door. He then crawls on to the small bed next to Louise, pulling her close and holding her. He takes the tape recorder in his own hands and rewinds the tape, then pushes play to hear the message again. He feels his own tears fall as he and Louise listen to the words of their daughter. ** The quiet in the dark apartment is suddenly interrupted by loud screams from the sleeping little girl. Meg runs over to the couch where the girl is sleeping. She scoops up the trembling body and holds her close. "Calm down. It's okay. It was just a dream." "I want my mommy." Grace tells her, not realizing she finally said some words. "I know you do, sweetheart. I know you do." Meg is elated that the girl is finally speaking, so she continues to talk softly and quietly to the girl. The girl shivers in Meg's arms. "I want mommy." Grace cries out in a pitiful cry as Meg rocks her back and forth. Meg holds the girl until she cries herself to sleep. Afraid to leave the girl alone to her nightmares, Meg stretches out beside her on the couch. She brushes a few damp curls from the small face and whispers softly to her, "Don't be afraid. I'm here right beside you. I'll protect you." ** The figure stands across from the alley watching the scene from a darkened doorstep. The cops have taped off the area surrounding the alley. The figure watches as a cop drags out a broken bicycle found at the opening of the alley. The figure frowns along with the cop as they both try to understand the importance of the bike. ** Ray wakes slowly, his arm feeling numb underneath Louise, and he gently eases away from her off of the bed. He stretches his body and looks out the window in Grace's room to see the morning sun slowly rising. Looking back at Louise, he decides to let her sleep longer. As he moves to the closed door, he hears a soft knock. Opening the door quickly, he moves out in to the hall to see Ben waiting for him. "Benny. Has there been any news? What did you find out last night?" "Morning, Ray. We didn't find anything last night. But there has been a finding this morning." They both head away from the room and begin to walk down the stairs. Ben continues. "The police just called. They found Grace's bike near an alley off of Diversy." "No sign of Grace? That's too far away from here. How'd she get that far on her bike?" "There's more, Ray. A body was found in the alley. A man was shot." "Oh God." He pauses on the stairs and turns to look back up at the room he just left. "Under no circumstances do we tell Louise until I know more about this. Agreed?" Ben hesitates. Then answers, "Agreed."  
  
Ben and Ray are greeted with the flashing lights of police cruisers guarding the street in the early morning. They meet up with Officer Smith who is standing with a smaller crowd surrounding the pink and purple bike. Ray rushes forward. "It's hers. I'd recognize that bike anywhere." "We found her name and an identification number engraved on the bottom of the bike. That's when I called your house and talked with Fraser." Officer Smith explained as he watched Ray look over the bent shape of the bike. "Where exactly did you find it?" Ray asked roughly. "There." Officer Smith points to a mound of dirt across from them. "It's pretty broken up. We also found ......." He pauses a moment before finishing his sentence. Ray stares at him. "Just tell me." Ray pleads. "We found blood on the handle bar and the seat. Not a lot. The detectives can tell you more." "Who has the case?" "Detective Huey. He says he knows you. He's down in the alley right now. He should be back up here to talk with you." Ray nods and turns to Ben who has been studying the bloodstains on the bike. "I don't like this, Benny. That could be Grace's blood." Fraser studies his friend. He sees Ray desperately trying to keep his emotions under check. "Let's find Jack and see what he knows." They both begin to walk down in to the alley where they meet Detective Jack Huey. Ray greets him with a quick handshake. "Jack. Glad to see you on this case. What can you tell me about my little girl?" "Ray. Good to see you again despite the circumstance. I don't know much about your little girl except I saw the bike. Her whereabouts are still under investigation. I'm hoping that maybe you can tell me where she might go. We figure she saw something in the alley either before the victim was shot or after, and it spooked her. Maybe she ran, maybe she hid. We'll find her though. I have officers canvassing the area as we speak. If she's here, we'll find her." "Thanks, man. Fraser and I are going to look around, if that's okay." "Go right ahead. I'll be in touch." The detective walks away from them. "I've got a bad feeling about this. I think Grace might have..." Fraser stares at his friend hard. He waits for Ray to compose himself. "I need to call the FBI, Benny." Ray states finally. Fraser lets Ray explain the FBI connection on the walk back to the car. Ray tells him about his meetings with Agent Dawes and the possible threat against his life warned by the FBI. All during Ray's explanation, Fraser studies Ray's actions. His concern for his friend's emotional state is heightened by the fact that he knows Ray is not telling him the whole truth. But he continues to let Ray talk without interruption. They reach the car and climb in. Before Ray can start the engine, Fraser confronts him. "What are you leaving out, Ray?" "What do you mean?" Ray answers back. "I feel you're not telling me the whole story. You seem nervous and under a lot of strain." "Grace is missing, Benny! Of course I'm under a lot of strain." "I understand that, Ray. I just feel you are leaving out a part of the story." Ray stares incredulously at his friend. "There is a third party concerned." Fraser waits. "And this third party is?" "I can't tell you." Ray is reluctant to let him know that Meg Thatcher is involved. "I see." Fraser pauses for a moment "What does this third party have to do with the situation?" "Apparently there is a hired assassin cleaning house before retiring. He's getting rid of his mob connections. Vegas mob." "Ah. I understand. This has to do with your undercover assignment a few years ago." "Possibly. This uh, third party seems to think the assassin might be after me." "Do you know this assassin? Did you have contact with him when you were undercover?" "No. But I did see his name. Archangel. And Lagostini did do business with him at one time." "So what are you saying, Ray? What does this have to do with Grace?" "I don't know, Benny. Nothing, I hope. But she's missing, and there's a dead body in the alley and blood on her bike. This gives me cause to be alarmed." He spouts off in his usual manner. They both look at each other in silence. Then Ray speaks. "Let's go home. I want to check on Louise. Then I'll give the FBI a call." Fraser nods as Ray starts the car and pulls out in to the traffic. ** The figure across the street has been curiously watching the two men in the green car. One of the men seemed overly upset with the bike that the officers showed him. After the car leaves, the figure crosses the street to find out more information about the crime scene and the bike from the crowd of concerned citizens surrounding the area. ** Meg watches as the little girl eats a bowl of cereal sat before her. Meg had called a grocery that delivers earlier that morning, and is pleased to see the girl eating. Now all she has to dois get the girl talking. "Is that cereal good? Can I get you some more juice?" She asks the solemn girl. "Yes, please." The girl answers to Meg's delight. "You're very polite." Meg offers as she pours another glass of orange juice. "Mommy says you have to be polite to people." "Your mommy is right." Sitting the carton of juice on the counter, Meg sits at the table with the girl. She carefully leads on with the conversation. "What's your mommy's name?" "Louise." "And your daddy's?" "Ray." Smiling, Meg pats the girl on her arm. "And what about you? I bet you have a pretty name." "My name is Grace. Grace Ann Vecchio." "Grace. That's a pretty name. Grace Ann Vecchio." Meg stops and looks at the little girl. "Vecchio? Your last name is Vecchio?" "Uh huh. I like it. I was Grace Ann St. Laurent, but when my daddy married my mommy, I got to change my last name. So now I am a Vecchio, which is good because I love my daddy. I didn't know I had a daddy until last year and then we moved here and I found him and mommy told me that Ray was my daddy. Then my grandma died and my mommy cried and daddy helped her and then I got in an accident and hurt myself and we went to the beach and then we got married and now I live with my grandma Rosa and my mommy is having a baby.....and..." Meg stops listening to the child rambling on as she tries to think of what to do next. What a startling coincidence that the child who saw the murder of her partner is Ray Vecchio's daughter. The ramifications of this finding dawn on Meg and she turns back to what the child is saying. "... and they were fighting and making me sadand grandma said they needed time by themselves before my brother is born so I figured I could go to my Aunt Frannie's house and stay until my brother is born and that is why I was on my bike but I hit a big bump and fell down and my bike was broken and I heard a noise. Then Mittens got away from me and I ran after her and she was behind some boxes and that is where I saw that man get hurt." "You saw Thomas get shot?" Meg interrupts the girl. Grace stops her incessant talking. She notices the sudden pain that fills Meg's face and immediately feels responsible. She nods to Meg and then whispers slowly. "There was lots of blood. I got scared. The man talked to me." "Thomas talked to you? What did he say?" Meg grabs the girl by the arm roughly. "I don't remember." Grace replies, then promptly bursts into tears. Angry with herself for scaring the child, Meg releases her tight grip on Grace's arm and pulls her into her lap. "It's okay, Grace. Maybe you'll remember later. I'm sorry I scared you. It's okay." And as Grace continues to cry, Meg begins to rock them both in a quiet and calming motion. ** After checking on Louise, Ray is walking around his house with a troubled look on his face. With Grace missing for not even 24 hours, the waiting is driving him crazy. And Louise. Every time Ray looks at her, he feels his heart breaking in two. He is scared the stress of the situation is going to bring her to early labor. His Ma finally called her doctor who prescribed a mild sedative. He had to fight her to take it, but she relented and is now upstairs with Ma. Ray finds himself alone in the den and he sinks down in to the recliner for a moment. Exhaustion is catching up with him, but sleep is not on his mind. The FBI is on their way to his house to talk, and he wants to drive around the neighborhood again looking for Grace. He has to do something while he waits. His eyes feel heavy and he closes them for a second. Just as he is about to fall asleep, his cell phone rings. "Yeah." He answers gruffly. "Ray. Thatcher here." "Go away. I can't talk to you now." He is about to hang up. "You better talk to me. I have something of yours." Then he hears the sweetest voice in the world tell him, "Hi Daddy." Full of Grace part 16  
  
"Grace?" Ray's mind slowly recognizes his daughter's voice. "Grace? Where are you? Are you okay? Talk to me Grace." Sitting up in the recliner, he waits for her to say more. "She's off the phone now. I need you to listen to me. Do you hear me, Vecchio?" "Let me talk to her again." "No. Come here and you can talk all you want. But you must not tell anyone about her just yet. And you must come here alone." "Why? And how did you get her? Answer me, damn it!" "All in due time. Keep your voice down so you don't attract attention and listen to me. Grace is in danger. That's all you need to know right now." "I don't understand. Tell me why you have her." "I found her in the alley. Shut up and listen to me. I need your help. You need to come now. I'll explain more when you get here." "We can be there as soon as I get Louise. Where do we come?" "You aren't listening, Vecchio. You're to come alone. You can't tell your wife. You need to leave unnoticed. I'll give you the address in a second." "I don't like this. I need to bring Louise." "No! Absolutely not. Come by yourself. I mean it, Vecchio. If I see you with any one, we'll be gone from the apartment by the time you get to the door." She gives him the address and then ends the call. Before trying to leave the house, Ray rushes upstairs to check on his wife. He finds Louise sleeping restlessly in their bedroom. Leaning down, he kisses her softly on the mouth. "I'm going to bring our little girl home. I promise." He whispers, then gives her another kiss. Finding the kitchen empty, he grabs the keys to Louise's Trailblazer as he slips out the backdoor. Taking the car he bought for Louise a few months ago will hopefully hide his absence a bit longer than taking his own car. The family will find him missing soon enough when the FBI arrives to talk with him. But Ray pushes that thought from his mind. Right now, the most important thing is to get to Grace as soon as he can. Ray drives across town, reaching the apartment complex in record time. He runs up the stairs to the third floor and knocks on the door that reads 302. He waits for what seems like a lifetime until the door is opened. Meg Thatcher greets him and quickly draws him inside the room. "Where is she? I need to see her." Ray says urgently as he enters. "Not yet. I need to talk to you first." Meg pulls him into the small kitchen to the right of the door. "No! I insist on seeing her. Quit pissing me off and let me see Grace." "Such language. Grace is getting dressed. I just gave her a bath. She had blood...she needed a bath. I didn't have clothes for her so she's wearing some of mine." Meg realizes she is babbling and that Ray is about to explode. She tries another tact. "She's very excited about seeing you. But first we need to talk." Ray stares at her. He moves to leave the room and look for his little girl on his own. Meg grabs him with a firm hold. "Please. For your little girl, just listen to me." Ray gives her a snide look, but remains silent. "Look. It's been a long day. Give me five minutes, then you can see her." "Fine." He stands, crossing his arms and waits for her to talk. Meg hides her amused look and begins to tell him how she came to have his daughter. "I found your little girl in an alley last night. She ran into me running blindly away from where my partner was lying in a pool of blood. Her clothes were covered in blood and she was clutching a kitten. Both were scared to death. Once I saw that Thomas was dead, I scooped her up, cat and all, and got out of there fast. I couldn't go back to my original apartment, because it was too close to the scene. So I brought her to my backup place. I couldn't get her to talk. She was in shock. She fell asleep exhausted only to wake later with a nightmare..." Meg stops mid-sentence when she sees Grace walk into the kitchen. "I'm all dressed. The shirt is too big. I need my own clothes. Can you comb my hair out now, Meg?" Grace sees her father standing in the kitchen. "Daddy!" She yells as she runs to him. Ray drops to his knees and pulls her in to a tight hug. "Oh, Grace." He holds her and breathes in her smell, feeling the tears fill up his eyes. "Grace." After a few moments of holding her, he pulls away to look her over. "Let me see you." He frowns when he sees a gash on her arm but finds nothing else damaged or hurt. Grace has her arms around her daddy's neck holding tight. She gives him a big kiss on his cheek. "I missed you, daddy. Where's mommy? Didn't she come too?" "Mommy couldn't come right yet. But we'll see her soon." "Ray." Meg interrupts. "We still need to talk more." Her tone is insistent. "In a minute." He stands up with Grace in his arms and heads out to the couch in the other room. He sits down, still holding his little girl. "Now, young lady, I think you need to tell me what happened yesterday. I want the truth, Grace." He tells her gently but sternly. "I left you a note on the tape recorder." She offers him as her eyes fill with big tears. "Are you mad at me, daddy?" Any anger he has for her melts with her tears forming. "No, sweetheart. We were just worried sick. You scared us, Gracie. We couldn't find you." "I got lost on my way to Aunt Frannie's house. Then my bike got broke and I fell. Mittens ran away and when I chased him behind some big boxes I heard a loud noise that hurt my ears. I got scared real bad. The bad lady was standing over a man on the ground. He had lots of blood on him. Then the lady turned and looked at me, but I was behind the boxes. When she left I went to see the man, and he talked to me. He tried to grab me and I ran and that's when Meg found me." "Oh Grace, honey." Ray cradles her in his arms and kisses her forehead. "You were a brave little girl. I'm so proud of you." "I couldn't talk to Meg. I tried to tell her my name but the words wouldn't come out my mouth. That made me cry." "I bet it did." Ray mumbles to her as he tries to keep hold of his emotions. While Ray and Grace were having their conversation, Meg is musing about what Grace just said. Something dawns on her and she springs up from the chair she is sitting in. "Grace! You said lady. The person who shot Thomas was a lady?" "Uh huh." She snuggles back in to the warmth of Ray's arms. "You didn't tell me that this morning. You never said it was a lady." "You didn't ask." Grace replies bluntly. Ray catches on to the point Meg is making. "Are you sure it was a lady you saw, Grace?" "Yes, daddy. She looked right at me when I was behind the box. She was wearing a hat and a long coat, but she had a dress on under it. And high heels on. I saw them when she kicked the man. Oh, and she had lipstick on. Not the pretty kind like mommy wears, but a red kind. It made her look mean." Ray looks up at Meg. She stops pacing the room and stops to look back at him. "You realize what she is saying? The Archangel is a woman. All this time, all the disguises, and she is a woman." Meg's excitement gives Ray a moment of thought. "You don't know that for sure. You don't even know if the Archangel killed your partner. This lady Grace saw could be a strung out junkie trying to steal from your partner." "In a dress?" Meg asks him. " No, this fits. Thomas likes to go to clubs. He was possibly in one before coming to meet me that night. Maybe she followed him." "Why? What's she after?" "Thomas was bringing me information about the Archangel from Ottawa. I don't know what was on the disc. Wait a minute. Grace, did you see the lady take anything from Thomas?" "Yes, she bent down and touched his clothes before she kicked him hard. She was a mean lady, daddy. I don't like her." "I don't like her either. Okay, enough talk. Let's get you home now Grace. Your mommy is going to be so happy to see you." Grace gives him a big grin. "Ray, I need to speak to you in private please." Meg's warning tone brings a chill to Ray. "Okay. Grace, go find your coat and look for Mittens so we can go." Grace hops off his lap and goes in to the bedroom. Ray stands up and walks over to Meg. "Thanks for calling and taking care of Grace. You need to talk to the police about your partner." "No." Meg is adamant. "No? What do you mean no? They should know what's going on. They're going to hear some of it when I take Grace home." "No. They can't hear any of it. This is my job. The Archangel is my concern. And you can't take Grace home. Not yet." "Excuse me?" Ray can't believe what he is hearing. "You heard me. You don't understand the danger she is in. She is one of the few people to see the real face of the Archangel. Don't you see what I'm trying to say here?" "No, you don't understand. I have an eight month pregnant wife at home in anguish over the disappearance of her little girl." "I'm sorry about that. But right now, Grace is my witness and I will protect her." "Over my dead body. She's my daughter." Ray's voice rises a bit. "And she'll be dead if you take her out of this apartment. Come on, Ray. Think about this. She's in danger. She could put your wife in danger. I can protect her right now, though I think we should find a better place in the next couple of days." "What do you mean, we? You want me to help?" "I see no other choice. To appease Grace in not letting her go home, I'm going to have to let you come and see her. And I'm going to need your help in getting clothing and supplies. So, yes, I need your help." "What about my wife? What do I tell Louise?" "Nothing. Not a damn thing!" She watches him flinch. "Please, Ray. Just for a few days until we can figure out what to do. She's safe right here with me." "Oh God. I can't believe I'm contemplating doing this. You're telling me to lie to my wife. How can I do that?" "I'm sure it will come natural to you. You're good at stretching the truth when needed." "Not when it's about Grace. This sucks." But he comes to the same conclusion that for the moment this is the best place for Grace. At least for the moment. Before they can finish their conversation Grace comes in holding the cat. Meg gives Ray a look and then goes into the kitchen. Ray once again gets down on his knee to talk to Grace face to face. "Grace, honey. Meg and I have been talking. We think for right now, you need to stay here with her. It's safer here in the apartment." Grace's face suddenly turns sad. "No daddy. I want to come home. I want to see mommy." "I know you do, baby. But Meg is right. She can protect you here. If I take you home, the bad lady could come there and hurt mommy." Ray hates what he's saying, but it works. "Okay, daddy. I don't want mommy to get hurt. Or my baby brother. I'll stay here if I have to." "I love you, Grace. You are the most precious thing in my life with your mommy and brother. I'll come and see you when I can." Ray holds Grace in a tight embrace. Kissing the top of her head and not wanting to let go. "Daddy, you're squishing me and Mittens." "Sorry." He lets her go, fighting the tears that are stinging the back of his eyes. "I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow." He stands and ruffles the soft curls on her head, wanting to touch her one last time. Grace tries to be brave, but her tears are falling. "Wait, daddy." And she hugs his legs. Ray scoops her up in his arms to give her another hug. As he leans down to put her back on the floor, she grasps hold of his necklace around his neck. "Grace, let go of my necklace honey." He softly tells her. "Don't go, daddy. I don't want you to go." She tells him in between sobs. Her pleas tear at his heart and he is close to giving in, grabbing her and getting the hell out of this room. But one look at Meg standing next to the door and he knows that will never happen. Instead, he loosens her grip on his necklace, then unfastens it from his neck and places it around hers. "Here. You wear my cross necklace. Your grandma gave me this when I turned thirteen. I like to think it keeps me safe. You wear it and when you miss me or mommy, you touch it and say a prayer and then you'll feel closer to us. Okay?" She nods and clutches the cross in her tiny hand. "Okay, daddy." Big tears fall down her cheeks. Ray tries not to notice them. He gives her one last kiss on the cheek and makes his way to leave. Meeting Meg at the door, he tells her, "You keep her safe. I'll be in touch. This is only going to be for a few more days. Then I'm taking her home. There'll be no stopping me." "I promise, only a few days. Not a word to the police or FBI. This is between you and me." "We'll talk more about that tomorrow when I come back. There has got to be a better way then this." "I mean it, Ray. Keep this to your self." "Yeah. Right. I have to go home and pretend with Louise that our little girl is still missing. What kind of man does that make me?" "One who loves his daughter more than anything." She replies as she opens the door for him to leave. Full of Grace part 17 The minute Ray Vecchio walks in to the kitchen of his home, a voice from within attacks. "Ray! Where have you been? We've been trying to get a hold of you all night long?" Francesca loudly asks. Ray stops in his tracks to see his sister Francesca and Benny sitting at the table apparently waiting on him. "Why?" "Why? The FBI was here to see you. They were quite upset that you weren't here. You were gone for over two hours. Where were you?" Frannie asks accusingly. "Out driving." He answers flippantly. "What did the FBI say? Did they bother Louise? Oh God, where is she?" Frantic he turns to leave the room to look for his wife. "Relax. Louise is still asleep. Her doctor says she'll probably sleep through the night." Frannie softens her tone seeing how distraught her brother is. "I tired to call you on your cell phone. You didn't answer." "I turned it off. I needed to get away. Get off my case, Frannie!" He responds roughly. Ben just sits at the table watching Ray like a hawk. He doesn't speak at all. Ray stares at him for a moment, then turns abruptly. "Are you okay, Ray?" Frannie asks, concern in her voice. "Just peachy. I'm going up to check on Louise." Frannie looks to her husband, waiting for him to say anything. Ben just blinks. "Agent Dawes said he would come back tomorrow morning." Frannie informs Ray before he gets to the doorway. "Thanks." Ray says as he leaves the room. Frannie punches Ben on the arm. "A lot of good you were. Why didn't you ask him where he was? He would have answered you." "I don't think so. I think Ray has a lot on his mind right now and is going to do what he feels is best in the situation." "What does that mean?" "I've no idea. But I hope to find out soon." Ben frowns, worrying about Ray and wondering just where he has been for the past two hours. After undressing in the dark room, Ray crawls under the sheets facing his wife as she sleeps. He gently pulls Louise closer to him hoping to find warmth to cover the emptiness in his heart. His movements wake and leave her in a half-sleepy state. "Ray?" She asks as she snuggles as close as her pregnant body lets her. "Shh. Go back to sleep." He feels his son kick twice and moves his hand down to touch Louise's belly. "Any news? About Grace?" She asks with a bit of hope in her voice. "Nothing yet. It's early though. Don't worry." The words pour out of his mouth too easily. "Hold me tighter. I feel so lonely." He embraces her gently, caressing the back of her neck. "I'm here. I'm always going to be here." She dozes off again. Ray silently hopes she is back in a deep sleep. But she surprises him with more of her sleepy conversation. "You smell like Grace." She inhales again and holds tight to her husband. Ray is rigid with fear. He's just spent a couple of hours with Grace. Of course Louise can smell her on him. "I swear I can smell her scent on you. Oh God, Ray. How can that be? I miss her so much." Ray's heart is beating way too fast. He swears to himself, knowing that he is being a bastard as he deceives his wife. His pregnant wife. Biting his lip until he feels pain, he forces himself to speak. "I was in her room. I needed to be close to her, feel close to her." His voice breaks as he tries to cover up. "I understand. I need that too. You just smell so much like her." Louise starts to cry. "I want her back home where she belongs." "I do too. And she'll be back soon. You'll see. It's going to be fine. Go back to sleep. I've got you." Silence ensues for a few minutes, letting Ray relax a bit with the thought that Louise is finally back to sleep. Her one arm is draped around his shoulder, her hand behind his neck. He hears her breathing become slower and giving in to his own exhaustion, he closes his eyes. Only to open them quickly when he hears her ask, "Where's your necklace?" Ray thinks fast. The darkness again hides his expression. "Must have lost it. Not sure where. I'll look around for it in the morning. Maybe I left it in the bathroom." He hopes she can't hear the fear in his voice. "You never take it off. Maybe the chain broke." "That's probably it. It'll show up." "I'm sorry. I know how much it meant to you. Your mother gave it to you." "It's nothing. I'd rather focus on finding Grace." Louise gets a shiver up her spine when he says this. She pulls back to try and look at him in the darkness. Not able to see him clearly, she lays back down, putting her head on his chest. "I'll get you another one. Grace can help me pick it out." "I'd like that very much." He gulps back a sob that threatens to escape. "Go back to sleep, babe. We'll talk more in the morning."  
  
The next two days are chaotic in the Vecchio house. The FBI moves in with their electronic equipment and takes over the investigation on the disappearance of Grace Vecchio. The media are camped out on the front lawn. Rosa Vecchio keeps the food and drinks coming for all from the kitchen with the help of Frannie and Maria. Ray and Benny try to keep Louise calm, and with the help of her colleague Maddy and secretary Melissa, and the frequent calls from her doctor, that seems to be an easy situation for the present. Ray manages to make it down to the basement late one afternoon. He finds a plastic garbage bag on the shelf by the washer and starts putting a stack of clean clothes for Grace in the bottom of the bag. He finds everything he needs including a pair of sneakers his mother washed for her. Looking around the basement he sees a box of old toys that Louise stored when she moved over from her house. Ray smiles when he finds a box of crayons and an old coloring book. He digs down deeper in the box to find some playing cards and a few puzzles that he hopes will keep Grace occupied until he is able to bring her home. Satisfied in his search for things for Grace, he ties the ends of the bag and carries it up the stairs. His luck holds out when he finds the kitchen vacant as he emerges from the basement. Hurrying out to the back porch, he looks to see if the coast is still clear. Seeing nobody, he quickly makes it to the Trailblazer, unlocks the back door, and throws the garbage bag inside. He runs back in to the house before anyone notices him. At least that is what he thinks. Ben is walking back from the shed where Grace stores her bike when he notices Ray going to Louise's new car. He watches as Ray opens a door and tosses a bag inside. Frowning, he is about to yell for Ray. Something makes him pull back and hide behind the tree near the shed. Ben sneaks a peak to see Ray look around the yard then run back in to the house. Ben decides to further watch Ray's movements for the rest of the day. And maybe his movements tonight as well.  
  
In the early hours of the morning on the fifth day of Grace's disappearance, Ray sneaks out of the house undetected by all except his best friend. Ben watches from the window of the guestroom as Ray quietly backs out of the driveway in Louise's car. He finds Rosa in the kitchen brewing coffee for the group. "Morning, Ma." "Good morning. You are up early this morning, even for you." "Not as early as Ray. I heard him leave." "He said he couldn't sleep." Rosa stops her busy hands to wring them on a towel. Her face looks tired and drawn. " I'm worried about him, Benton. He is keeping all of his anger inside. It's not good for him. It's not like him." "I agree. I've been watching him. With Louise we can see her despair, but not Ray. I'm also worried. But I intend to confront him when he gets back." "Good. I think that will help. It's been almost five days with no word. My poor grandbaby. They need to find her. And Ray and Louise need to get her back." Ben moves over to Rosa and hugs her as she cries. "The FBI are working on it, Ma. The police are searching for her. No one has called in a kidnapping. She may just be lost out there and we haven't found her yet." "She's so little. Just a bambina. She's scared and hungry." "Grace is smart. Let's give them time to find her." His words comfort her, though in his heart he isn't so sure about how true his words can be. Time is running out for the little girl if she isn't found soon. ** Ray walks through the door and is accosted by his daughter with a huge hug and wet kisses. "Daddy. You came, you came." Grace jumps up and down with excitement. Ray notices she is wearing another of Meg's shirts and feels guilty for not getting back here sooner. "I told you I would, didn't I?" "But it's been two days. How come you didn't come for two days?" "I'd like to know the same thing." Meg pipes in, her voice strained. "I had a hard time getting away. But I brought you some things. Clean clothes and a few things to keep you busy." He gives her the bag and helps her open it. Grace pulls out the clothes first. "Thank you daddy. Now I can wear my own clothes. Can I get dressed now, Meg?" The girl asks. "Sure, sweetie. Take your time. I need to talk to your daddy for a minute." They both wait until Grace is out of earshot before talking. "It's about time you showed up here." "I told you when you called yesterday that it was difficult to get away. The FBI have moved in and taken over my house." "And I told you I have to make a few connections today and reclaim my laptop from my other apartment." "I'm here now. I have a couple hours until I am really missed. Go and do what you need to do. But Meg, I'm giving you only two more days. Then I'm taking my daughter out of here and putting her in protective custody until we catch this Archangel." "Ray! That's not enough time." "Don't give me that crap. You've been on this creep's tail for five years. There's no way in hell you can keep Grace with you for another five years. She's my daughter. I know what's best for her. Two days, then we involve the FBI and take it from there." Anger emanating from her, Meg Thatcher stares at him. "Fine. Then I might be longer than two hours. I may have to meet someone." "Just get it done. I'll stay here with Grace." The hours fly by quickly for Grace and Ray who color pictures in the coloring book, and eat donuts that Ray bought on the way over. Twice during the morning, Ray's cell phone rings. He ignores the calls, recognizing his house number on the caller id. He figures it's just Frannie and he'll call back on the way home. Grace asks about her mommy every few minutes, and Ray is so tempted to let her call Louise just for a second. They both jump when they hear Meg opening the door. Ray rushes to help her carry in the two boxes she has in her arms. "Bought time you got back." He says to her under his breath. "I'm going to have a hard time explaining being gone for four hours." "You'll deal with it. Here, I bought back lunch." She hands him sandwiches from the deli down the street. "Grace is probably starved by now." "Thanks. Did you get everything done you needed to?" "Yes. Why don't you take Grace in to the kitchen and feed her. Then come back here and I'll show you something I found out." By the time Ray has Grace settled with her sandwich, Meg has her computer ready. "I looked at my emails when I got back to my old apartment. Thomas had written me before he left for the club the night he was killed." Ray reads the email. Then reads it again. "It says the Archangel has a new target. With initials of RV. That's me." "I concur. If she found out that you were undercover as Langostini in Vegas, then you are in danger. She's cleaning house. She wants no ties to the Iguana's. You were privy to all sorts of information while undercover. She wants no one around who would know the Archangel." "Shit. This just gets better and better." His phone rings once more. Taking it out, he sees it is Louise's cell phone number calling him. This makes him wary. "I've got to answer this." He walks in to the bedroom for privacy. "Yeah." "Ray? Can you hear me? We've got a lousy connection. Ray?" "Frannie? Frannie? What's wrong? Why are you on Louise's phone?" "Ray? I can't hear you very well. If you can hear me, just listen. Louise is on her way to the hospital. She collapsed.........." Ray's body starts to tremble with what Frannie is trying to tell him. "Frannie? Repeat that." "....hospital. We're on our way. Meet us there." He loses the connection and the call ends. "Oh God." He pushes the cell phone back into his pocket and takes a deep breath before stepping out in to the room. He looks at Meg. "I have your sandwich ready for you in the kitchen with Grace." She instinctually knows something bad just happened. "What?" She asks in a low voice. "Louise. She's on the way to the hospital. I need to go." He tries to whisper, but his voice is shaky. "Yes. Go. I'll think of something to tell Grace. Don't tell her goodbye. She'll know something is wrong when she sees your face. Go." And she walks him to the door. Pushing him out, she tells him, "Let me know. And watch your back." Full of Grace part 18  
  
Her hand is so cold, Ray thinks as he gently caresses Louise's hand as it lays on the whiteness of the hospital sheet. Louise is sleeping after having a number of medical tests run on her and the baby. Ray stares guiltily at her pale face, murmuring to himself that he should have been with her this morning. He wants so much to tell her that Grace is safe. He brings her hand to his mouth and kisses it softly. He whispers, "What am I doing to you?" Louise hears him say something and struggles to open her eyes. She attempts to roll to her side and sees Ray sitting in a chair with her hand in his. "Ray?" "Hi." He gets up and leans over to kiss her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?" Groggily, she replies, "Better." She tries to sit up. "No. Stay still. Your all hooked up to monitors. Just lie back and keep calm." "The baby?" She asks, frightened. "He's fine. Strong heartbeat. Dr. Thomas says things are looking good." Relieved, she smiles. "I was so scared." She looks up at Ray "Me too. I got over here as fast as I could after Frannie called." "Where were you? Frannie tried to call you many times from home. She says she got a hold of you finally when she used my cell phone." "I'm sorry. I didn't feel ....... I had to get out of the house." He turns away from her to hide his face. Lying to her while she is in the hospital is hard for him to do. Louise mistakes his emotion of guilt for one of fear. "Ray. Wait, look at me. I understand your wanting to get away from the house. But you need to tell me when you leave. I needed you." "I know. I will next time. I promise." Damn, Ray thinks, he has to stop giving her promises he can't keep. He tries to change the subject. "Tell me what happened this morning. I didn't get much from Ma and Frannie except that you collapsed in the kitchen. That you were talking to the FBI." Ray asks what has been on his mind while he was waiting for her to wake. "Agent Dawes told me he wasn't going to bother you with questions." "I was in the kitchen having a cup of tea. We were just having a conversation." Her face suddenly frowns as she remembers something. "Oh God. I remember now." She looks at Ray with a frightened expression. Ray senses her distress and tries to calm her before a nurse comes in and makes him leave. "Hey. Calm down. Tell me slowly." Worried, he pats her arm gently. "Don't get too excited. The machines will beep and we'll have nurses in here making me leave. Just tell me what Agent Dawes and you were talking about." "It wasn't Agent Dawes. He was called away. It was Agent Archer. We were talking babies and then she said the weirdest thing. I just remembered. It must be why I blacked out." Ray could tell the Louse was trying to keep her emotions together so she could finish telling him about her talk with the FBI. "Are you okay? You want me to call the nurse in?" "No. I need to tell you this. I don't believe it. And I know you won't either. I thought it was so strange that she would imply that Grace was...." "She?" He interrupts, not letting her finish. "Agent Archer. She came to the house looking for you. Said she needed to see you about Grace." The hair on Ray's arms bristles and he shivers. "Go on. What did Agent Archer say?" "That Grace's blood was found at the murder scene in the alley where her bike was found. Blood on her bike and by the dead body." Louise whispers loudly, shaking when she finishes. Ray leans over and kisses her cheek, then puts his face directly in front of hers. "Grace is not dead, if that's what you are thinking. I know in my heart that she is alive." "I know too. But this morning, when I heard what she was trying to suggest, I just stopped thinking. Everything went blank." A few tears slide down her cheek. "We'll find her. I promise I'll bring Grace back to you." Holding back his tears, he focuses back on the FBI. "This Agent Archer. Have you seen her around the house before?" "No. Just this morning. She's the one who told me Agent Dawes had to leave. We talked casually, and then she focused on Grace. You know, now that I think about it, it's like she was pumping me for information." Ray is getting a bad feeling about his. "Then she tells you about the blood." "Yes." She pauses and looks right at him. "Was Grace's blood at the scene?" He can't lie to her about this. "Yes, on her bike. But just a spot." He watches as Louise's face pales even more. "Maybe she cut her self when she wrecked the bike. Don't dwell on it, Louise. You have to think positive." "Oh God, Ray. She could be lying somewhere hurt. All cold and scared." He embraces her now, mindful of the tubes and wires, and holds her while she softly weeps. ** Much later, Ray finds himself driving aimlessly around in the darkness of the night. Louise is staying the night at the hospital for observation, hoping to come home sometime tomorrow. After being with her all day, Ray is ushered out of the room by his Ma and told to go home for a shower and a rest. Resisting at first, Ray is now glad he is on his own with his thoughts. He suddenly remembers where he needs to go. The late hour surprises him as he glances at his watch. Pulling out his cell phone, he makes a call to Meg informing her he is on his way. Meg greets him at the door and pulls him in to the kitchen quickly. "Grace is sleeping, you know. We have to be quiet." She sits at the table and motions him to do the same. "How's your wife?" "She's fine for the moment. She's under observation and hopefully coming home tomorrow." He pauses. "We have a problem." "So tell me." She asks impatiently. "Archangel. She came to my house. That's who Louise was talking to when she collapsed." Meg's eyes become huge. "What do you mean she was with your wife? Explain that." Ray tells her about the conversation between Louise and Agent Archer. Meg pushes away from the table and gets up to pace around the small kitchen. Her lips are pursed as she tries to decide what action they need to take. Stopping in her tracks, she faces Ray. "We need to get out of here. Out of town. Right now. It's not safe for Grace or for you, for that matter." "I agree we need to get Grace to a safer place, but I can't leave. I have to protect Louise. She could be in danger now too. She's seen the face of the Archangel." Meg nods in agreement. "I'll take Grace. You find us a safe place to go. Use some of your connections." "Connections? You seem to forget I'm not a cop anymore. I don't have connections." Ray stands up and walks over to her. "Bullshit. Of course you do. Just think about it and get back to me with a plan. I'll be waiting to hear from you." She pushes him out of the kitchen and towards the door. " Now go before we wake Grace. I had a hard enough time getting her to sleep because she was wanting you and her mother. Go. And call me in a few hours with a plan." Ray tries to argue but finds himself out in the hallway facing the closed door. He frowns with exasperation. "Shit. Connections, she says. The only connection I can think of is going to cost me my self respect." And as Ray walks down the corridor, he knows he will see his connection. He has to for Grace's sake. ** In the early evening of the next day, Louise is in her own bed now having come home from the hospital. There are flowers all over the room from her coworkers and clients. Rosa and Frannie have been hovering over her the minute Ray brought her home this afternoon. Finally she has a bit of peace and all she wants to do is walk over to Grace's room and crawl in to her bed. She looks at the flowers that are supposed to cheer her and she shakes her head. How can she be cheerful when her little girl is still missing after a week? Louise sighs in anguish. Wanting to talk to Ray, she gets up from the bed to go to the hallway in order to call for him. She finds Rosa coming up the stairs. "Louise, cara, get back to bed. You shouldn't be up." "I was looking for Ray." "He left. He said he had to go out for an hour. Come on, let's get you settled back in the bed. Remember what your doctor said. Complete bed rest for another 48 hours to be on the safe side." "Why didn't Ray come and tell me he was leaving? I asked him to do that." "He probably did and found you sleeping. Don't worry, he'll be home soon enough." Rosa helps Louise back in to the bed and arranges the pillows behind her back. "There now. Can I get you anything? A cup of tea?" "No, Rosa. I ....I'm fine right now. When Ray gets home will you send him up to me?" "Of course dear. You get some rest." And she leaves Louise alone in the bedroom. Louise reaches for her cell phone on the bedside table. She calls Ray but gets no answer. She tosses the phone back on the table angrily. ** Ray looks at his watch as he sits in front of the house that he swore he would never set foot in again. Here it is eight thirty at night and he should be at home with his wife instead of coming here to ask for a favor. He glances up at the house and sees a light on in the front window. Cursing, Ray gets out of the car and makes his way up the walkway. He almost changes his mind as he climbs up stairs to the porch, but a vision of Grace makes him continue and knock on the door. He greets the man who answers the door. "Hi Frankie. Long time no see." "What are you doing at my door, Vecchio? I have no desire to talk with you." Frank Zuko replies in a cold manner. "Come on, Frankie. I need to talk to you. Ask me in and we can get this over with. Then I'll be out of your hair as fast as I can." Reluctantly, Zuko lets him in. Ray steps inside and immediately looks over to the stairs. The painful memory of what happened there years ago hits him hard. He turns to face the man in front of him. "Can we talk somewhere other than here?" Frank nods, feeling the same pain. "Come on in the office. Want a drink? I know I could use one. You surprised the hell out of me here, Vecchio, showing up at my door like this." "Well, I wouldn't be here unless it was my last resort. Give me a small drink. I might need it after I ask you for the favor." "Favor, huh? What makes you think I would grant a favor to you?" Frank asks smugly. "I have no idea, Frankie. But I'm going to beg. It's a matter of life and death. My little girl." Ray responds, his voice going soft while he tries to hold back his emotions. Intrigued, Frank watches his one time friend sitting on the couch in his office. He pours them each a small scotch over ice and hands Ray a glass as he takes the chair opposite him. "So, what's the favor? I know you're not a cop anymore. Need someone whacked?" Frank laughs at his own joke. He stops when he sees how serious Ray looks. "I'm sorry. I heard about your little girl being missing. This must have something to do with that. What do you want me to do?" "I need a place to hide someone. Out of town but not too far away. I'll need to be able to drive there when I can get away." "And you thought of me as someone who would have a place like this? Why can't you use a cop safe house to keep this person safe." Ray doesn't answer but just stares at the man. "Oh, I get it. You're keeping the cops out of the loop. What'd you get yourself into, Ray?" "Look, can you help me or not? I need to know now." Ray says, sounding desperate now. "I might have a place. It's an old farmhouse out of town. It was my mother's family house.Now we useit for a summer retreat." "Your family house might not work. I don't want any ties to you or your name." "Don't worry. My mother was very proud of keeping it in her family name. My father let her have her way. He probably thought it was a smart move knowing he could hide behind the Linnelli name if he needed to." "Is it out of the way?" "It's in the outskirts of the town of Sugar Grove. I've kept it for...well, a safe haven if you must know. Never used it myself." "I'll get on my knees if I have to, Frankie." "Just tell me who you need it for. You and your wife? The media getting to you with your little girl missing?" Ray again doesn't answer. "It has to do with your little girl, though. I can see that much in your eyes." Ray stares him down. "You don't need details. Just give me the directions to the house." Frank goes to his desk and scribbles on a piece of paper. "Not sure how clean it is. I don't believe anyone has been there in years. There's a well with a pump in the yard. A generator for electricity. You'll need to get provisions." "It'll be fine. We won't be there for very long." Frank sits back in his chair at his desk. Then he says to Ray. "She's not really missing, is she? The house is for you to get her out of town. She's in danger and you're trying to protect her." Ray replies with only a cold stare. Frank smiles. "I hope you know what you're doing, man. You should let the cops or FBI help you out." "Well, they can't help anymore. I have to do this on my own." Standing, he reaches over and grabs the piece of paper from Frank. "I can help more, Vecchio." "Why would you do that? We're not friends." "Because this is for family. " Knowing what it means to both of them, Ray nods. "And I do this for Irene. For family." Frank says, watching Ray get up to leave. Ray leaves the office and heads to the front door. "I'll let you know if I think of something else I may need." "Call me. I wrote my private number on the paper. Don't come back to the house. " He says with a light warning. Ray stops before opening the door. He forces out the words. "Thank you. Full of Grace part 19 Sitting in the darkened den with only the hallway lamp on for light, Louise rests in the recliner sipping her glass of milk. Having spent the entire day in bed, she is relishing the freedom she seeks from all of her concerned family members. With Rosa and Frannie getting ready for bed, and Ben patrolling around the outside of the house, Louise sighs with a moment to herself. Her appetite gone with the disappearance of Grace, she forces more milk down to give nourishment to the baby. Rubbing her stomach with a soft touch, she whispers to her son, "We'll find her. Don't you worry." Louise looks up when she hears Ben walk across the porch. She knows Ray is behind her brother-in-law's increased security measures around the house. Ben continues to check the windows and moves on to the far side of the house. Louise sits back in her chair to wait for Ray to get home. As she sits, her anger grows at her husband. His frequent leaving without telling her his plans is causing her to feel slighted. He may be out there looking for Grace, Louise thinks, but he can damn well call in and report where he is. As the headlights from his car shine in the window, Louise sighs with relief that Ray is finally home. Feeling angry and very suspicious of his frequent disappearances, she continues to wait in the semi-darkness for him to come inside. Ray quietly uses his key to open the front door. Knowing his family is most likely in bed, he walks softly to the hallway where he finds the light on for him. Ready to flip the switch before heading to the stairs, he freezes as he hears a voice from the darkness. "Do you know what time it is, Ray?" Louise asks with an angry tone. Ray turns to the den and squints to see his wife sitting in the recliner. "Louise? What are you doing down here? You should be in bed." "You didn't answer me, Ray." She replies trying to calm herself. "The doctor said you were to have two days bed rest. Come on, let me take you upstairs." "I'm not an invalid, Ray." She retorts angrily. Ray stops walking closer to her as he reads her mood. "I'm not saying you are. I'm just concerned for you." "Since when? I haven't seen you since we got home from the hospital this afternoon." "I, ah..." He stammers. "Didn't Ma tell you I had to go out? I came up to tell you, but you were sleeping." "How convenient for you. Where were you?" "Out. I had to see someone." "Who?" "No one you know." He lies again, but stares her down as he says it. "Does it have to do with Grace? Tell me who you've been to see." "It's not important. It was an idea I had, but nothing came from it." Louise stands up from the chair and comes closer to Ray. "I don't believe you." She sniffs suddenly. "Have you been drinking?" "What's with the interrogation? Get off my case." He answers back angrily. "Answer my questions, Ray." Ignoring her, he attempts to change the subject. "Did Agent Dawes call this evening? He said he would keep us informed despite having to close up shop here at the house." "Quit trying to change the subject and answer me, damn it. Did you go to a bar?" He looks straight at her now. "No, I wasn't in a bar. I had one drink with an old acquaintance." There was no way he could call Frank Zuko a friend. "I don't understand you, Ray. Our daughter is missing, I just got home form the hospital, and you go out drinking with friends. What am I supposed to think about this?" "Nothing. Not a damn thing. It's my business. Just leave me alone, Louise. Let me deal with this situation my own way." "Drinking? That's not the answer, Ray." "I had one drink." He turns away from her and heads to the stairs. She follows her anger now replaced with worry. "Ray, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. You're so secretive. You leave for hours at a time. You're holding back something, I know you are." She softly pleads as she takes a hold of his arm. "Just leave it alone, Louise. I'm fine. I'm going up to bed. Stay here or come on up. I don't care either way." Dismissing her in frustration, he stomps up the stairs. Louise stands and watches him as he climbs up the stairs. Still holding her half-empty glass of milk, she sadly turns towards the kitchen to rinse out the glass. Ben steps out from the shadow of the front hall where he's been stuck listening to the argument between Ray and Louise. Feeling for both of their pain, he gently shakes his head in worry for his friends. ** The early morning of the next day finds Meg Thatcher driving west out of the city of Chicago. She is following the instructions she found on the seat of the car left for her and Grace to make their escape. Ray had told her where to find the car and that it would have a map to where she would be driving. The car would also have enough supplies and clothing for their needs. Meg glances in to the back seat where Grace is sitting in the car seat provided. Amazed at Vecchio's quick response in providing her and Grace with a safe destination, Meg focuses back to the road. She drives for a few more quiet minutes until Grace starts a conversation. "Where are we going, Meg?" "To a new place to hide. A safer place that your daddy found for you." "Is daddy coming, too?" "In a couple of days. He has things to do." "Why can't he come now with us? I want him to come now." Fighting the morning traffic, Meg ignores her question for a second. After a few seconds, she tries to give an answer that will make Grace stop her questioning. "He's taking care of your mother, Grace. She needs him right now." Grace thinks about this. "Can I call him?" "I'm not sure, Grace. We'll have to see what kind of cell phone service we have out in the country." Meg replies as she changes lanes "I need to talk to daddy." Her lip is forming a pout. Meg looks in the rear view mirror and catches Grace's eyes. "I know, sweetie." "What about mommy? Can she come out to the country too? If the house is safer, then mommy can come too. Right, Meg?" "I don't know about that, Grace. Your mommy needs to stay close to a doctor." "Oh. Yea. I forgot." Grace replies hopelessly. "Grace?" Meg looks back at the girl quickly. She sees Grace trying to hold back her tears. "You miss your mommy, don't you? How about when we get to the farmhouse, you draw a pretty picture for your mommy. Then when your daddy comes, he can take it to her. Would that be okay?" Seeing a slight smile form on Grace's quivering lips makes her feel slightly guilty about lying to her. Grace can make the picture for her mother, but Ray will never give it to Louise. This Meg knows with out a doubt. Ray Vecchio would never agree to put his wife in the same danger he has put his daughter in. And if Louise Vecchio knows that her daughter is safely hidden away she would compromise the whole situation. And Meg Thatcher is determined to catch the Archangel without any complications. "Meg?" Grace says loudly. "What? I'm sorry, Grace. I was thinking about something." "Are we there yet? I'm hungry." "We don't have much longer to drive." "I have to go potty." Grace whines. Hiding her exasperation, Meg ignores the little girl's pleas. Stopping is not an option. Meg again looks all around her trying to spot anyone following the car. Still seeing no indication of being followed, she presses down on the accelerator and continues down the road.  
  
** The Archangel is standing across the street from the Vecchio house. Dressed as a woman out for a morning walk, she stops to tie her shoe and watches the house once more. With the little girl missing, there should be more activity than noted, the Archangel thinks. The media are gone, and by the looks of it, she guesses, the police and FBI are gone from the house too. Her curiosity is peaked as she crosses the street for a closer look. A man comes out on to the porch and notices her staring at the house. A handsome man dressed in jeans and a denim shirt. He quickly walks over to her and smiles briefly. "May I help you, ma'am?" "I'm sorry to intrude. I was walking by and was wondering where all of the people are. Isn't this the house where the little girl is missing?" The Archangel asks pointedly. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" "I'm Vivian Delancy from three streets over. I read the papers and I guess I thought there would be more action over here at the house. Did the little girl turn up? I surely hope so." Ben Fraser stares at the woman before him. Suspicious in her manner of asking nosy questions, he deflects some of his answers. "The media have left, thank goodness. They are a distraction and a nuisance. I must ask you to continue on with your walk and leave the family to their privacy." "Oh yes, heavens. I mean no disrespect. I'm just curious. Please give my heartfelt prayers to the Vecchio family." "I will Miss Delancy. Good day." "I didn't get your name, sir." The Archangel states with an edge to her voice. "No, you didn't. Good day, ma'am." He stares at her until she turns to leave. Fraser watches the woman walk away with a perplexed expression on his face. He turns quickly back to the house to look for Ray. Finding him alone in the kitchen, he sits next to him at the table. "Ray." He asks, noticing Ray is wearing a suit and tie. "Benny." Ray snorts back. "You going somewhere this morning, Ray?" "I have some business to attend to this morning. Why? You giving me the third degree like my wife?" Ray replies snidely. "No. I'm sorry, Ray. It's none of my business." He pauses and looks at Ray. Ray puts down the paper and gives his friend his attention. "What? What's so important? " "I just had a strange encounter with a woman in front of the house. A neighbor of yours. Vivian Delancy." "I don't recognize that name." Ray says. Then it hits him what Ben just said. " A woman? What did she look like? What did she say?" He asks excitedly. "Average size woman, brown hair pulled back, wearing dark shorts and a white shirt. She was on her morning walk." "What did she say, Benny?" "She asked where the media were. She was expecting a crowd I suppose. She asked if the little girl was back." He watches as Ray pushes from the table in a rush. "Why didn't you come and get me?" Ray screams. "She's gone, Ray. I watched her walk down the street. She was highly suspicious. I'm thinking she might have been a reporter." Ray is ignoring him, lost in his own thoughts. The Archangel is being bold and coming up to the house again. He glances over to where Fraser is staring at him. "I have to go out, Benny. You need to stay close to home today. Stay with Louise until I get back. Don't let her see anyone. You got that?" "Ray! Please tell me what's going on." "Look. I don't have time right now. I promise to update you when I get back. Just stay here with Louise. Ma and Frannie went to the store. When they get back keep everyone in." "That woman has to do with Grace's disappearance, doesn't she, Ray?" Ray waits a second before answering. He really needs to tell Benny the whole truth. "Yes, Benny. She's got something to do with it." He mumbles as he goes out the door.  
  
** The farmhouse is isolated from the main road, so Meg parks the small black car in the back. She and Grace quickly unload the car with their supplies and place them in the huge kitchen. Then they both take a tour of their new safe haven. Meg notices that the place is clean and very well maintained. She silently reminds herself to thank Vecchio for finding this place for them. Grace skips through the rooms happily placated for the moment. Meg knows this will not last though, and dreads the numerous questions about her seeing her parents. She hopes Ray is able to get away from the city to visit soon or their stay here will be tortuous for both her and Grace. ** When Ray returns from his business, he finds his wife in the kitchen. "Louise. Hi." Feeling the strain between them, Ray is short on his words. "Ray. I see you've been out again." "You weren't up when I left." She doesn't reply. She finishes making her lunch and comes to sit at the table, brushing by her husband. "Don't be mad. I'll tell you where I was. I went to see Agent Dawes this morning." He tries to make it up to her with some news, any kind of news from the FBI. Immediately interested, she asks him, "What did they say? Have they found Grace? Do they have a lead on where she is?" He watches the hope fill her eyes, and his heart breaks for her. "Oh, no, honey. Nothing substantial. Agent Dawes said to tell you that they aren't giving up. They are keeping on the case and helping out the local police. That's all I have to report." "Oh." Her eyes turn sad again. Ray bites his lip in order to keep from shouting to her the truth. He sees the pain she keeps inside daily and feels his own pain for causing hers. "I'm sorry if I made it sound like there was a good lead. I just wanted you to know that no one is giving up. We are still looking for her. The police are looking for her. The FBI are still on the case, only not in a big capacity." "And that is where you went this morning? I would have liked to go with you." "I know. It was an early meeting. And last night we left things a bit strained. I just thought you might not want to be with me." "I don't care about that. I care about Grace." She responds strongly. Looking at her forgotten lunch, she gets up from the table. "I've lost my appetite." She leaves him sitting at the table staring after her. As Ray watches her leave, his worry for her escalates with every breath he takes. ** For two days Ray struggles to stay home and be by Louise's side. He helps her tidy up the nursery. He brings her some papers from work that needs her signature. He sits by her when she tries to sleep. They talk about Grace and what they will do when they find her. Then he excuses himself and finds a place to vent his anger from having to lie to his wife. His fists usually find a wall to hit down in the basement. On the third day that his little girl was safely hidden away at her new hideout, Ray is able to sneak out from his wife and family. Rosa decided earlier that morning to take Frannie and Louise down to the church. Ray is rather surprised when Louise agrees to go with her. And when Ben offers to drive them all down, Ray begins to make plans for a quick trip to see Grace. When he drives up to the farmhouse, he notices how isolated it is from the road. Pleased with this fact, he parks the Trailblazer next to the small car. Before going inside though, he uses a key that Zuko sent him earlier this week with instructions and opens the trunk of the black car. Finding the tear in the carpet, he feels around until he grabs what he is looking for. Pulling out a small bundle wrapped in dark cloth, he folds back an edge of the cloth to reveal a pistol and four magazines of ammunition. Fighting back a sly smile, he silently thanks Frank Zuko for adding this package to their supplies. He puts the package back where he found it until he can safely bring it into the house without Grace's knowledge. He closes the trunk with a quick snap. Meg and Grace meet him at the back door. Grace is all smiles, jumping up and down with sheer joy in seeing her father. "Daddy. You came, you came!" She yells as she jumps in to his arms. "Of course I did, Gracie. I missed you so much." Ray buries his face in her sweet embrace. "I missed you. And I miss mommy a lot. When can mommy come? When can I see my mommy?" She asks persistently. "Soon, sweetie. I promise. As soon as it's safe to see mommy, I'll take you back home. I promise." He puts her back down and looks over at Meg. "Meg. How are things? Everything going okay here?" His questions take on many others and he looks for her answer in her eyes. "Yes, things are well. No problems at all." She replies, though her eyes show a different story. They will have to wait for Grace to be distracted before they can really talk. Ray nods at her, and returns to give his attention to his daughter. She is pulling his arm with plans of giving him a tour of the farmhouse. "The house is big, daddy. There are lots of rooms. And there is a pump in the kitchen where we get the water. And there are no showers, just a big bathtub upstairs." Ray is able to slip away from Grace's presence for a bit and talk with Meg. He tells her of the special package in the trunk of the car. She tells him of the lack of cell phone service in the area and asks him to stay with Grace while she goes to town to make a few calls. Ray readily agrees and goes to find Grace. He searches and locates her in the kitchen drawing pictures. "Daddy. I made Mommy a pretty picture. Will you take it back to her when you go?" Ray lifts the picture from his daughter's hands. He feels the sting of tears in his eyes as he looks over the drawing Grace made for her mother. "Meg helped me spell Mommy on the paper. See, I wrote it all myself." "You did a wonderful job, Gracie. Your mommy will love this." "Will you give it to her the first thing you get home? She can put it on the refrigerator like Grandma does for my other pictures." "I think your mommy will want this picture closer to her. I'll save it and give it to her when we are alone together." A half lie and a half-truth. For Ray will give it to Louise someday, but it will have to be when this danger is all over. "You promise?" Grace asks with an innocence that tugs at Ray's heart. "I promise." He forces out and then pulls her close for a hug. They spend the rest of their time drawing more pictures and then sitting on the couch reading books. Ray keeps her next to him the whole time, soaking in her love and her joy. When Meg returns from her trip, Ray looks at his watch and knows he has to leave. With a teary goodbye with Grace, and a hastened take care of my daughter speech to Meg, Ray leaves the two in the farmhouse, the drawing for Louise in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Full of Grace part 20 Ray returns to his house to find his mother cooking dinner in the kitchen. Walking in, he immediately senses something wrong. "Ma. What's going on? Where is everybody?" "Raimundo. I was hoping you would get home soon. It's Louise. She is.." Rosa seems very upset. "What, Ma?" He interrupts his mother, frantic by her manner. "She won't come out of the nursery. I found her sitting there after we came home from the church. She won't eat, she won't talk, and she just rocks back and forth in her chair. I'm worried, Raimundo." "How was she at the church? Did something happen?" "No. She sat down while Francesca and I lit candles and prayed. She was very quiet. I thought she was praying too. She didn't talk then but I thought it was because of where we were." "I'll go up and talk with her. I know this is hard on her. Maybe we need to call Dr. Thomas again." "Francesca did that. She told us if Louise gets worse to bring her to the emergency room and she would admit her for observation. Raimundo, do you think we need to do that?" "I don't know, Ma. Let me go and be with her. Then we can decide." He dashes out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
The evening light falling into the window of the nursery gives Ray the perfect light to see Louise as she sits with her back to the door. Ray stays in the doorway, leaning against the frame and observes her silently. He hears her humming and notices her handling something blue. Curious, he moves in to the room. "Louise. What are you doing in here? Ma's worried about you. Why don't you come down and have something to eat?" His manner is calm and relaxed. "I'm fine, Ray." She answers in a monotone voice. "You don't sound fine." "My little girl is missing. How should I sound?" She finally turns to look at him. "Just get home? Did you have a good trip wherever you went?" She asks sarcastically. "Louise." He bites back the retort that comes to mind. "I found this in the crib." She lifts up the blue object. It is the tiny little cap and booties that Grace got from Santa last Christmas. "She must have put it in the crib before she left the house. I know it wasn't here before then because she used to sleep with it." "Oh, babe. We'll find her. I promise you we will." He moves in closer to her and drops to his knees in front of the rocker. Taking her in his arms, she folds right in and sighs. "When, Ray? It's been two weeks. I'm so worried I'll never see her again." "You need to think positively. She's out there and we're going to find her." Louise pulls back all of a sudden. Then she moves in closer and smells Ray's clothing. "You smell like her again. How can that be? Am I going crazy that I can smell her when she's not here?" Ray swallows hard. He tries to think of something to say. "You just want to be able to smell her. That's what it must be." "But your coat smells like her. Her sweet little girl smell. Oh, Ray!" She falls back into his arms and cries. He gently pushes her back into o the chair and stands. Taking off his jacket, he hangs it over the edge of the crib. Then he lifts her up in his arms. "How about a nice bowl of soup and then we tuck you into bed. You look tired." "I don't want to go to bed. Why do you want to get rid of me? Are you planning on going out again later? You know if I was a jealous woman, I'd think you're having an affair, Ray." He gives her a quick laugh. "An affair? Who would have me? You're the only woman I know strong enough to live with me." Louise stares at him and tries to read his eyes. She becomes serious with her questions now. "You are hiding something from me, Ray. I've known it for a long time now." "I'm just protecting you, Louise. That's all." "Where do you go, Ray?" "What?" He tries to evade her questions as he moves a strand of hair from her face. "Where do you go when you leave for long hours?" Again, she asks while looking him straight in the eye. "I look for Grace. I drive to clear my head." He tries to look away from her. "Why do you take my car? So people don't know it's you on the streets?" "Louise? What's with the third degree again?" Tired of the questions, he gets a bit testy. "I don't know, Ray. Maybe it's because I am having a hard time trusting what comes out of your mouth." Louise takes a step back from him. "You don't trust me?" He asks with a slight whine to his voice. "At the moment? No." "Well. I think I'll leave the room before I say something I regret and we get into an argument. I know I don't need the stress and you sure as hell don't." He grabs his suit jacket in a huff and walks to the door. He doesn't notice that the paper from the inside pocket falls in to the crib. Louise picks it up slowly. Ray turns when he reaches the door and notices what she has in her hands. Louise opens up the drawing. Ray stands glued to his spot, shock hitting him hard. "Oh, God. Grace." She gasps and looks up at Ray for an explanation. "This is from Grace." She puts the paper up to her nose and smells. "The crayon smell is fresh. " "Louise. I can explain." He mutters softly. "Grace drew this. I feel it. I can smell her on this paper too." Before she can cross the room, Ray races to her side. "Louise." He tries a calm approach. "You've been with Grace." She states calmly. "That's why I can smell her on your clothing." "You've got this all wrong. You need to calm down and hear me out." "You've known where she was all along, haven't you?" Her voice rises now. "Haven't you, Ray?" She screams. He stalls. He drops the jacket back over the crib and moves across the room to shut the door. Then somehow he calmly walks back to her side. "Yes. She's safely hidden away for the moment." Louise stares at him incredulously. Then she slaps him hard on the cheek. "You bastard! How could you do this to me?" She sees the red mark her hand leaves on him and hesitates before trying to slap him again. He catches her arm before she makes the second contact. "Enough! I know I deserve it, but stop. Please! Let me explain!" His pleas sound week even to him, but he hopes she will listen. "You deserve so much more, Ray. I can't believe you lied and betrayed me like this." "I did it to protect Grace. And to protect you." "Where is she? Where do you have her stashed? Is she by herself? How could you leave her by herself? She's five years old, for heaven's sakes!" "Calm down. She's with Meg Thatcher. I have them both safe outside the city." "Meg Thatcher? Inspector Thatcher? She left Chicago years ago. What's she have to do with this?" "She's with the CSIS. She's been after the Archangel for years. That's who is after Grace. So Meg decided that Grace needed to be protected and hidden." "Meg decided!" A pause to catch her breath. "Well, I'm Grace's mother! I decide what is right for her." "I'm Grace's father! I decided that what Meg proposed was right for her." "You decided wrong then! I've been her mother longer. She's my responsibility! She's my little girl. You had no right keeping her from me." Hurt by her words, Ray remains in place when Louise abruptly leaves his side. Before she gets to the door to open it, she turns to him and says," You'll take me to her. Tonight." "I can't do that. It'll compromise the whole situation." "I don't care, Ray. I don't care whose plan it screws with. I don't care about this Archangel, or Meg Thatcher, or whatever. All I care about is seeing my daughter. Tonight!" He watches her face as the emotions fill her eyes with tears. He chokes for a minute, then says, " Okay. I'll take you. We'll need to leave with the cover of the early morning. Less traffic." "I want to go now!" "We need to do this without notice. Grace is in danger. You need to understand that. You'll be in danger too when I take you to see her." "You need to understand that I don't care about any of that. All I care about is seeing Grace. Nothing more!" She punctuates the last part to make him understand. He gets her meaning and it gives him a chill. He keeps talking to hold in his own emotions. "Pack a bag, We'll probably be staying for a couple of days." "Whatever for? We're going to go and pick her up and bring her home where she belongs." "Louise. She's at the safe house for a reason. Her life is in danger. If you'll let me explain all of that, you'll see the reason too." "Fine. I'll pack a bag. You can explain the reason on the drive in the morning." She opens the door and walks to their bedroom. Ray follows, fearing for what else they may decide to discuss in the privacy of their bedroom. But he finds Louise sitting on the bed waiting for him, her face masked with a sadness that breaks his heart once again. "I'm tired now, Ray. I think we can resume our discussion on the road tomorrow." "That's fine with me." "Under the circumstances, I think it's best if you find another bedroom to sleep in tonight. I have no desire to talk with you again, much less touch you or be with you in any manner." His world crashing down on him, Ray's body sags with a sadness and devastation that comes with losing the love of wife. He looks up at Louise with glistening eyes, only to see her turn away in pain. He moves to the door to leave with his grief. Then he hears the words that break his heart into tiny little pieces. "I hate you for this, Ray." And as he opens the door, he mumbles loud enough for her to hear him reply, " Not as much as I hate myself." Full of Grace part 21  
  
Ray is in no mood to sleep. In fact, he doubts if he will ever sleep again. He goes down the stairs and straight to the front door hoping a bit of fresh air will help bring his thoughts together. He sits on the railing of the porch only to be found by his brother-in-law. "Ray. Everything okay?" "No. Go away, Benny." "I'm afraid I can't do that, Ray. I think you need someone to talk to. I think you need a friend." "I'm not in the mood for your psychobabble, Fraser, so just get the hell away from me." Ben does not leave. He stays on the porch letting the silence between them calm Ray until he is ready to talk. Ben attempts to come straight to the point. "She found out that Grace is alive, didn't she? That you've got her hidden away somewhere." Ray turns to look at his friend, surprise showing on his face. "How did you know? I've said nothing to give you the idea that I knew where she was." "No, you were good at that. But, Ray. I read people. And you were too calm and casual at home. Yes, you played the distraught father when needed, but when it was just us here, you were way too calm for a father with a missing child. I deduced the rest as time went by. And your unexplained leaving made it clear you were checking up on things." Ray sighs loudly. "I should have told you right off. You could have helped me. I was scared, Benny. With Louise pregnant, I knew I needed to be careful with her. But now, well, she hates me. It's all gone to hell and it's my fault." "Louise will come around once she see Grace. She's hurting now. Give her time." "I hope so, Benny. I can't take this. I've let her down. I need to show her how much I love her. That's why I'm taking her to see Grace." Ben pats Ray on the shoulder as he heads inside. "Loving her is the most important thing to do, Ray." "But is it enough for her?" Ray asks, not really expecting an answer. ** The wee hours of the morning are quiet around the Vecchio house. Ray wanders in to his bedroom expecting to have to wake his wife but finds her dressed, packed and ready to go. "I need to shower and pack, then we can leave." Louise ignores him, picking at an imaginary thread on her clothing. "Did you hear me?" Ray asks her while getting his things out of his dresser drawers. "I heard you. I'm not in a talking mood right now." She finally replies. Ray slams the drawer closed and walks out of the room. Twenty minutes later, he is dressed and ready to go, carrying a small bag. He walks over to the bed where he attempts to help Louise up. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me ever again, Ray Vecchio." Her voice is cold as ice, her eyes filled with pain and sorrow. Ray snaps his arm back and smartly doesn't say a word. He bends to pick up her bag and quickly leaves the room. Louise follows him silently through the house and out to the Trailblazer. "I thought we'd take your car. It's roomier and more comfortable for you." "Always have my best interest at heart, don't you Ray." She smiles as she see that her words sting like they were intended. Before Ray can even give her a smart comeback, Ben interrupts them both. "You two are up earlier than I expected." He turns to Louise and speaks softly to her. "I made you some herbal tea and packed some food for your trip. You need to keep up your strength." He hands her a thermos and a small bag. "Thank you, Ben." Touched, she leans up and gives him a small peck on the cheek. "I'd tell you that it's a bad idea for you to travel in your present condition, but I know you'd just ignore my advice." "Not ignore, exactly. I'll be fine." She gives Ray a disparaging look. Then she asks Ben, "I take it you know where we are going and why?" "I know why. Ray has not let me in on all of the details." "Yes, he has a way of keeping things from the people closest to him. Thank you again, Ben." She allows him to help her climb up in to the SUV. Ben walks over to where Ray stands looking very distraught. "She's very upset with you, Ray." "I know. Thanks for helping her in the car. She won't let me touch her." "I fear you will have a long drive this morning." "I can handle it. I know what I did was best for Grace, Benny. She's just going to have to come to terms with it soon." "Then I'll let you get on your way. I'll stay close to Ma and Frannie. I'm afraid they are not going to understand you taking Louise out of town." "Just tell Ma I took her to a quiet place for her to relax. Ma will understand." Ray gives Ben a folded piece of paper. "I'll try and call you in two days. If you don't hear from me by the third day, go to the address on this paper and he'll give you the directions to the farmhouse. Come alone, Benny. But be prepared for anything. " "Why so secretive, Ray? And who is this person?" He flashes the folded paper. "You'll understand when you get to the address. Benny, the FBI has something going down real soon. I don't know how well it will turn out. If they catch the Archangel, then we'll be home in two days. If not, and you don't hear from me, then come check on us." "The FBI." He frowns at Ray. "Again, I think you are leaving out a few details for me, Ray." "I can't tell you. I didn't tell Louise. I don't even know the specifics. All I know is that it all should be over in a couple of days. So taking Louise out to see Grace is really not a bad idea. At least I know both will be with me and under my protection." "Just come home soon. With both Louise and Grace." "I will. You can count on it." Ray climbs up into the SUV. He gives Fraser a slight wave as he pulls out of the drive.  
  
The silence is welcome to both Ray and Louise as they begin their ride. Traffic is light at this early time, so Ray settles back. He glances over at Louise a few times, only to see her stare off at the passing scenery. Distracted with his worry, he does not notice the silver sports car that is following them from a safe distance. As Ray takes an exit from the freeway to head west on another freeway, the sports car takes the same exit. After a few minutes pass, he tries to initiate a conversation. "Are you comfortable? Let me know if you are too hot or cold." "I'm fine at the moment. Thank you." She answers back politely. "Where are we going?" "To farmland past the town of Sugar Grove. An old farmhouse isolated off the road. It's a perfect safe house." "Whose safe house? Chicago police department?" "Not exactly. An acquaintance of mine. His family owns the house." "An acquaintance? Who, Ray?" "I'd rather not say." He offers, hoping she would take that for an answer. " I think you better. I'd like to thank the person who offered you a house to stash you daughter from a hired killer." "Don't get all snippy, Louise. It's a perfectly safe house." "Whose house, Ray?" She persists. He waits before answering. Then he mumbles. "Frank Zuko." "Frank Zuko? Are you out of your mind? Why would you go to a known criminal for help?" "I had no other choice. And I knew he could help me." "I thought I knew you, Ray. But you keep throwing new surprises at me." Exasperated with him, she turns away and stares out the window. She tries to focus on the knowledge that she will see Grace soon. But her emotions cloud her thoughts as she hears Ray try to explain his actions. "I wish you'd understand that I did all of this to protect Grace. And you. Why can't you see that?" She turns to him with a rage he's not seen from her before. "You kept me from my daughter for almost 2 weeks. I had fears of never seeing her again. You held me in your arms while I told you these fears. What kind of man could keep his wife from her daughter like that?" "I... I don't know how to answer that. I asked myself the same thing." He tells her. Silence prevails, as both are lost in their own thoughts. Silence continues as Ray drives up the secluded road to the farmhouse. Parking in the back next to the black sedan, Ray gets out and rushes to the side to help Louise down. She reluctantly lets him help her out of the awkward vehicle. Then she pushes him away and heads up the stairs to the back door. Ray quickly catches up to her, and softly knocks on the door. Meg answers the door with a grim look on her face. "A bit early aren't we, Vecchio? And who's this?" She gives Louise a quick glance. Louise pushes her way through the door. "You know damn well who I am! I'm Grace's mother! Where is she?" Louise demands. Ray follows inside. "Louise. Let's take this one step at a time. We should talk to Meg first." "I'm done talking. I want to see Grace now." Meg breaks in to the conversation. "Grace is still sleeping. It is very early. You should have waited to come." She abruptly turns to Ray and loudly whispers to him. "And why did you come? And why bring her with you? We had an agreement." Before Ray can answer, Louise does it for him. "Your agreement is over. I'm here to see my daughter whether you like it or not. Neither one of you can stop me. Now, I want to see her." Standing close to Meg, Louise makes her point known. Ray finally gets to speak as he steps in between the two women. "Louise. Calm down. Let's just all calm down a bit." Taking a deep breath, Louise looks up at Ray. "I need to see her, Ray. Just to see her for a minute. To touch her." Her voice breaks. Ray softens immediately. "Come on. I'll take you to her." Meg watches with disbelief. She frowns as she sees her plans going awry. She angrily follows the two to where Grace is sleeping. Ray opens the door to the room quietly. Grace is sprawled out over the covers, her hair curling around her sweet face on the pillow. Louise stands in the doorway as tears stream down her face. "Oh, Grace." She whispers and moves closer. She gently touches her little girl's arm, feeling the warmth of her skin. She reaches to touch a curl on her head, and leans down to plant a soft kiss on her face. Ray, fighting tears of his own, gently pulls his wife from his daughter. Reluctantly, Louise lets him pull her out of the room. She turns to her husband and buries her face into his neck as her sobs take over. Meg swiftly closes the door to the room. Leaving the two with some privacy, she heads back to the kitchen to make some coffee. Full of Grace part 22 The three adults are sitting around the small wooden table in the farmhouse kitchen. The aroma of fresh coffee fills the air, as the silence lays heavy between them. Meg finally breaks the silence with an authority that immediately upsets Louise. "Why did you bring her out here, Ray? You put her in more danger having her with Grace. What were you thinking?" "He was thinking that Grace's mother should finally be informed that she is safe." Louise replies with a strong voice. Meg stares at Louise. "He puts you in even more danger now. You and your unborn child." "I take that risk for my daughter." Louise says bravely. Ray shakes his head at both of them. "Both of you stop." He faces Meg and addresses her. "The danger may be over today. This is the best place for my wife and children to be. Under my protection and hidden safely away." "You can't predict what will happen today with the FBI plans. You know better than most on how things can change in an instant. We're still in danger until the Archangel is caught or killed." Meg counters with her point of view. The two women begin to glare at each other. Ray looks back and forth from the two. He happens to know what else Louise is thinking and hopes she doesn't bring the subject up. It would only cause more dissention between her and Meg. Louise looks at both Ray and Meg. Angry with her husband for many things, she is glad to see him at least take her side in being here with Grace. She gives Meg another warning glance. A silent warning to stay away from her husband. Meg may think she has authority over the protection of Grace, but she has no authority over Ray. At least she hopes in her heart that Meg has no authority over her husband. Meg looks at the couple before her. She is confused by the mixed emotions she reads from both. Anger and animosity emanate from Louise towards her husband, but the tender moment she witnessed between them after leaving Grace's room displays the love they both share for each other. She knows that having Louise out here with Grace makes the severity of this situation even more dangerous. But this may turn out to be beneficial, Meg thinks to herself. The animosity will keep them arguing and off balance. Meg inwardly smiles. Louise is fed up with tension in the kitchen. Her maternal needs are calling her to the bedroom where her daughter is sleeping. She slowly pushes up from the table. "I'm going to go rest with Grace. You two can continue with whatever you need to talk about behind my back now." "Louise!" Ray exclaims as he watches her leave the room. "Let her go. I need to talk with you anyway." He angrily turns to Meg. "She's my wife. She has every right to be here. Just don't forget that." "Fine. I'll keep it in mind." She pauses for him to focus on their situation. "I want to go and check out the town. I also want to try and make a phone call. You and your wife stay here and watch over Grace. I'll be back in an hour or so." "Who are you going to call?" He asks her frowning. "A contact. Someone knowledgeable about the Archangel. I want to know if we can expect a surprise from her. You know she'll slip by the FBI. You're familiar with how inept they can be." "I'm still on guard at all times. You should be as well. Don't you think going in to town is a bad idea? We came out here for isolation and protection." "For Grace. Besides, I'll be disguised. Don't worry." After she leaves, Ray thinks out loud. "I thought you were the expert on the Archangel, Meg." ** Louise quietly crawls in to the bed next to Grace. The hour is still early and being eight months pregnant is taking a toll on her. She brings the covers over both of them as she snuggles in close to her little girl. Breathing in, she savors the sweet smell of Grace. The same smell she found on Ray last night. Closing her eyes, she remembers all the moment that she figured out Ray knew where Grace was. A moment that made her feel so betrayed by her own husband. A moment she will never forget. And a moment she wonders if she will ever forgive him. Grace moves and opens her eyes sleepily. "Mommy?" She whispers. "Grace. Sweetie." Louise is overcome emotion. "Mommy. I dreamed you were here with me." "It's not a dream, Grace. I am with you. Right now." She touches the little girl's face tenderly. "Oh, mommy!" Grace squeals with joy and embraces as much of her mommy as she can. She hugs her and then giggles. "My baby brother is kicking me." More giggles come from the little girl. "He missed you." Louise says, her voice cracking with emotion. "I missed you so much." "I missed you, mommy." Grace leans in to give her mommy a kiss on the cheek. "Did daddy give you my picture I made you?" "Yes he did. Then he decided I needed to see you. So that's why I am here." "You need protection too? Is that mean lady after you?" Grace asks, worried. "If she's after you, then she's after me. Because I'm never leaving your side again, Grace." Louise stops for a moment to let what Grace said sink in to her brain. "What lady, Grace?" "The mean lady who hurt the man in the alley. Meg says she is a real bad lady." "The Archangel is a lady?" Louise asks. "Is that her name? That's a silly name for a lady. I don't like her, mommy. She kicked the man and hurt him. There was lots of blood." Grace makes a face. "It seems your daddy left out a few more details in his explanation." Louise mouth pinches as she holds back her thoughts she will share with Ray later. "Are you mad at daddy?" Grace asks Louise with a worried look. "Don't you worry about that. And don't you worry about this Archangel lady either. Your mommy is here and I am not leaving." She kisses the top of Grace's head. "Good. I want the mean lady to go so we can go home and be a family again before my brother gets born." "I want that too, Gracie. So very much." Louise pulls Grace close to her. "We'll go home soon. I promise." Neither Grace nor Louise notices the bedroom door opening. Ray stays where he is watching the most beautiful sight in the world. His wife and daughter are in each other's arms. Both safe from all evil at the moment. A sight he will never forget. ** Meg arrives back in time for breakfast at the farmhouse. She decides to skip the merry meal and leave the happy family to their reunion. She goes upstairs to the windows to check the perimeter of the property and keep watch. Grace is ecstatic on having both her parents at the farmhouse with her. She chats nonstop with her mother about the past two weeks. Some of the events make Louise turn to Ray with an evil glare. Ray wisely keeps his mouth closed throughout the whole conversation. He knows he and Louise will be having a private conversation soon enough. He abruptly gets up for more coffee and catches something on the back of the chair. Reaching around, he has to remove his gun from his holster to release it from the chair. Grace notices and makes a small gasp. "Daddy, is that your gun from when you were a policeman?" Ray stops what he is doing, his gun in his hand. He looks over at Louise. "Yes." He answers guiltily. Louise goes to stand by Grace. "Grace, go and change in to your clothes." "But mommy, I want to see Daddy's gun. Is he a policeman now?" "Grace! Go now!" Louise raises her voice. Grace obeys immediately and passes by Meg as she heads to the bedroom. Meg reaches the kitchen just as Louise turns her wrath on Ray. "A gun? You have a gun here with your daughter?" "How am I to protect her from a killer with out a gun?" "I don't know. Keep it in a safe place. She's five, Ray. She's very inquisitive. I don't want her around guns." "Look, I don't want her around guns either. But she saw a murder, she saw someone die. She has a trained killer looking for her. She needs to know that I can protect her." Louise stops to think. Then she asks the question he is waiting for. "That's your service revolver. How did you get a permit to carry it again? You're not carrying it illegally, are you?" Meg comes in to the room just at the moment. She was waiting for the right moment, in fact. She gives Ray a smile. "You didn't tell her, Ray? I would have thought you'd revealed all of your secrets by now." "Tell me what?" Louise glares at Meg again, the turns to Ray. "Ray, tell me what?" Ray is caught and looking for an escape. He looks at both women. Meg is still smiling. Louise is angry and pissed at him. He decides to come clean once more. "I have a permit. Special permit. I've been reinstated." "By the Chicago police department?" Louise can't believe what he is saying. "Not exactly." "Ray. Just tell me, damn it." "The FBI. I've been reinstated by the FBI as a consultant." Louise is clearly in shock. But she manages to ask him what comes to mind first. "For how long? Until the Archangel is captured?" "For an undetermined amount of time. I'll, uh have to put in some time after this is over. Do a few assignments for them as a consultant. I worked out a deal." Meg slips out of the kitchen unnoticed leaving the two to their newest battle. She goes to check on Grace and keep her occupied while her parents argue. Keeping them busy will give her more time to formulate her plans. Louise's anger is apparent as she begins to pace across the room. She stops and gives Ray a look that makes his heart stop. As tears fill her eyes, she lowers her voice so Grace or Meg won't be able to hear. "How could you do this without asking me? Without consulting me? " Ray moves fast and reaches her side, grabbing her arms. "Louise. I did it for Grace. I would have carried illegally, but Agent Dawes gave me an opportunity, and I took it. It's a way where I can have my gun with me at all times. I need that in order to protect our little girl." "You've kept so much from me, Ray. I'm your wife. I deserve more." "I know. But you know the circumstances now. Can't you see what I did was right?" He pleads to her, hoping she will understand. "Right? Wrong? I don't care. I don't know you anymore." Very distraught, she rubs her hands over her huge belly. "I need to sit down." He helps her to a chair, worry etched on his face. "You're getting yourself all worked up. You need to calm down. For the baby. And for Grace. I don't want her to see you upset. She's so happy that you're here." He is glad to see that Louise is listening as she shakes her head. "I want to go see Grace. I need to not be with you right now." She stares him in the eye. He again sees anguish and hate where he would rather see happiness and love. "I understand. Go to her. I'll keep my distance." "Good." She replies as she angrily flings his hand from her arm. ** The rest of the day is quiet and calm. Louise takes over the job of keeping Grace occupied with fun things to do. Grace is oblivious to any dissention between her parents. They are both civil to each other in her presence. They ignore each other during other times. Meg is not oblivious to the tension between the Vecchios. In fact, she is still encouraging it for the moment. The tense situation gives them something to focus on while she waits impatiently for the Archangel to arrive. She pulls her own weapon from her the small of her back and checks that it is loaded and ready to use. ** After making a sandwich for her and Grace for dinner, Louise watches Grace take a bath in the huge old farmhouse bathtub in the upstairs bathroom. Her back hurts, her feet are swollen, and she is just plain uncomfortable. She sits on the closed toilet seat watching as Grace plays in the bath. The house is eerily quiet. She knows Meg is somewhere in the house doing whatever she is supposed to be doing. Louise has no idea where Ray is, and no desire to find out. Her anger with her husband over his total lack of honesty makes her silently curse him again. When Grace asks where her daddy is after climbing out of the tub, Louise shrugs her shoulders, tells her she has no idea and helps her dry off. As she finishes combing out Grace's wet curls she hears five quick successive gunshots outside of the bathroom window. A small gasp and thud follow as someone hits the ground. Looking out the window from the second story bathroom, she sees both vehicles with flat tires and a body on the ground near the Trailblazer. The body looks very familiar to her. "Ray! Oh my God, Ray!" She screams. Full of Grace part 23 Louise frantically descends the stairs as fast as her pregnant body will allow and reaches the kitchen with Grace following wide-eyed and scared behind. They both find Meg standing near the back door, her gun in hand. "Stand back." Meg orders, taking charge of the situation. Louise doesn't listen and comes up next to her to look out the door. "Ray! It's Ray on the ground! We've got to get him!" "I said stand back! Stay clear of the door and windows! Get Grace out of sight!" Meg orders her. "I need to get to Ray!" Louise yells back at her. "You're not going out there in your condition. Stay back, please." "Ray needs me." Louise pleads. Meg looks Louise in the eye and forces her to focus on Grace. "You also have a daughter who needs your help and protection. Go be with Grace." Meg motions to where the little girl stands frozen by the doorway. Louise follows her motion and sees Grace standing there in fear. She moves quickly and takes the girl in her arms. "Grace. I need you to be a real good girl for me and do everything I tell you. Okay?" "Okay, mommy." Grace responds with a scared whisper. Louise takes her hand and guides her to the kitchen table. She pulls a chair out. "I want you to sit under the table for me. It's like a game of hide and seek. Can you do that for me, Grace?" "Yes, mommy." The little girl scoots under the table and sits down on the floor. Louise touches her soft curls on her head. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. You stay here until mommy comes and gets you." Grace nods as she pops her thumb in her mouth in an automatic response to the situation. Mittens the kitten happens to come by her under the table. Grace snatches up the kitten and holds her tight finding comfort from the furry pet. She looks up at her mother to ask, "Is daddy okay?" Her heart breaking at the sight of her little girl trembling under the wooden table, Louise tries to answer her in a reassuring way. "I'm not sure, Grace. Meg and I are going to get him inside and then we can see what's wrong. You just stay here. I`ll be right back to get you." Grace nods her head as she holds the kitten even tighter. Louise moves back to where Meg is very slowly opening the back screen door. "I see him moving closer to the porch stairs. He's dragging his right arm." "We need to go and help him." Louise offers. "I'm not letting you out of this house." Meg continues to look all around the back yard for any sign of the Archangel. "STAY INSIDE!" Ray yells from the back yard. "Ray! Are you hurt? Can you make it to the house?" Louise yells over Meg's shoulder. "Get the hell back away from the door. I'm making my way there." The women watch as Ray reaches the bottom of the stairs. He looks up at them both standing in the door, the screen door halfway open. "I said, stay in the house! " Ray starts to pull himself up the stairs leaving a bright red trail of blood. When he reaches the middle, Meg shoves her gun at Louise and runs down to meet Ray, pulling him up and helping him the rest of the way. Louise opens the screen door wide and helps pull Ray inside. From Grace's view under the kitchen table, she watches as Meg drags her father in the house and across the room, her mother quickly following them. Scared to move from under the table, she holds the kitten despite the loud protests it is making. The sounds from the other room catch her attention as she hears Meg yell for some thing to stop the bleeding. Grace hears her mother move around the house looking for the needed supplies. Gently, Grace pushes the chair out of her way and crawls out from under the table. She makes her way silently out to the living room where her father is draped over the couch and Meg is ripping the sleeve off of his shirt. Bright red blood covers Meg's hands as she feels over Ray's arm. As she passes by the coffee table, she sees a gun left carelessly alone during the chaos. Even more scared, Grace moves up to the end of the couch and stares at the scene before her. Her mother comes racing from the hallway with a stack of towels and sheets. Louise glances at Grace but doesn't say a word. She gives Meg a towel to place on Ray's shoulder and then starts to tear the sheet in to a long strip. "It looks like the bullet went right through his shoulder. We need to stop the bleeding though." Meg tells her. Louise hands her a few strips from the sheet and Meg manages to tie the towel over the wound tightly to stop the blood. Ray moans loudly as the pressure on the wound gives him pain. "Ray? You still with us?" Meg asks, trying to get him to answer. "I'm here. How's it look?" "The bullet went clean through. You're still bleeding a lot. Are you in pain?" Ray looks at her in amazement. "I just got shot. What do you think? Of course I'm in pain." Meg smiles back. "Your sarcasm is intact, so I think you'll live." "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Shit. It hurts like hell." "Ray." Louise says to him over Meg's shoulder. "Louise. Honey. I'm okay. Don't worry." He looks up at her with a worried expression. "You need to sit down. You don't look good." "I'm fine. I'm not the one who just got shot." She replies in a scared voice. Meg hears the shock in her voice and turns to look at Louise herself. "Ray's right. You look very pale. Sit down before you fall down." She pulls on Louise's arm and directs her to the chair next to the couch. "I don't need two patients at once." Louise sits, though her eyes continue to linger on her husband lying on the couch bleeding. Satisfied that things are settled down for the moment, Meg takes time to catch her breath and look around her. Seeing her gun casually lying on the table so close to where Grace is standing, she grabs it and sticks it in her waistband. Taking one last look at Ray, she gives out orders. "I'm going to keep watch. Make sure she doesn't try and sneak in to the house. Louise, you stay sitting here with Grace and Ray. If something happens, yell for me." Louise nods in affirmation as she desperately tries to hold back her tears. Grace watches while Meg leaves the room. She looks over to her mother and sees Louise struggling to keep herself together. Grace slowly moves up along the back edge of the couch, opposite of where Louise is sitting next to Ray. She stops halfway when she gets to a point where she can look over the back of the couch to see her daddy. Stretching over the back of the couch, she reaches her arm over to touch him. "Daddy?" Her soft voice fills the silence in the room as both Ray and Louise look over to see her. "Grace." Ray says, his voice hoarse and low. He lifts his good arm up and captures her small hand in his. "You're bleeding, daddy. And you said a bad word. Two of them." Tears well up in her own eyes and she tries to blink them away. "I know. Grandma's gonna make me wash out my mouth." He smiles briefly when he sees her smile. "I'm okay, Gracie." "I'm scared, daddy. That mean lady is going to hurt us all."  
  
Much later, with Louise comforting Grace to sleep in a big chair across the room, Meg finishes her latest check of Ray's wound. "The bleeding's stopped. How do you feel?" "Like I've been shot. How do you think I feel?" He sarcastically replies. "You don't have to get snippy. I'm concerned." She retorts quickly. "Sorry. Thanks for fixing me up." He pauses and then looks up at her. "Where's Louise?" "She's trying to get Grace asleep. Though by the sound of things, I think she accomplished it." "Go get her and ask her to come here. I need to talk to her." His eyes silently plead with her. Meg nods back. She walks over quietly to Louise and gently touches her shoulder. Whispering softly, she relays his message. "Ray wants to speak with you." She watches as Louise quickly looks to Grace who is finally in a deep sleep. "I'll sit with her," she tells the worried mother. Louise looks up at Meg and nods once. Gently she pries herself from her daughter's side, trying not to jostle and wake her. She stands but does not make a move until Meg takes her place in the chair. Satisfied her daughter is being taken care of; she crosses the room to her husband. She finds a chair with a pillow sitting close to the couch. She sits and stares at him for a minute before saying a word. She takes in his pale color and his pained expression and her heart aches for him. But her head remembers all the lies and the betrayal, once more reminding her why they are in this place. "Ray." Louise finally says his name. He has been watching her and waiting for her to say anything. His heart beats fast and his stomach is twisted in knots. The pain from his shoulder is getting stronger but he fights to keep from blacking out. He wants to tell his wife something before succumbing to the pain. "Louise. I'm.....I'm sorry." He forces out with a pained voice. "For getting shot? That's not your fault." She replies brusquely. "No, for bringing you out here. For bringing Grace out here. I fucked this whole thing up. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. We could have had her protected under our authority together. God, I'm such a failure as a father! I can't even protect my own daughter." Louise gently places a finger on Ray's lips. "Shh. Don't talk like that. You're a wonderful father. You're just misguided at times. We can talk about it later. You need to rest." "No. I need to talk to you. We need to discuss Grace. The Archangel is out there somewhere waiting to come and pick us off one at a time." "What can we do, Ray? She shot out the back tires in both vehicles. We can't leave. " "We need to be prepared for anything." He tries to look over her across the room. "Where's Grace? You didn't leave her alone, did you?" "She's with Meg right across the room." Louise turns to look and notices that Grace is the only one in the chair. "She was with Grace." Alarmed she starts to get up, but Ray reaches over with his good arm and stops her. Meg appears on the other side of the couch. "She's fine. In a deep sleep. I can see her from where I stand." Meg offers. "I was checking out the windows. Keeping a watch." "I don't want her to be alone." Louise states unhappily. "I also wanted to interject my view on your discussion." She sees them both look at each other. "Yes, I overheard you. So I'm going to lower my voice in case Grace does wake." Meg continues. "The Archangel is just playing with us. She'll wait until daylight. And she's not going to kill us until she gets everything she wants." "And what is that?" Ray asks, confused by what Meg is saying. "She wants to kill all of us. We know what she looks like. If she's retiring, we are all in her way of a normal life." "Exactly. Except we aren't all here. There is someone else who has seen her real identity." Ray jerks his head to Meg. "Benny." "Yes, you told me he talked to the woman on the street. Your description matched Grace's." "He's in danger too. I need to get hold of him." He tries to get up. "Ray. Think. We are trapped here. Ben is in Chicago anyway. He's safe." Louise tells him. "For now." Meg replies. Louise catches Meg's eye and sees something that scares her. She continues to stare until it dawns on her what Meg is referring. "Your phone call. This morning you left to go make a phone call." Meg smiles wickedly. "I guess you're the brains of the family." Ray looks back and forth between he two women. "Would someone tell me what is going on?" "Your Meg here has been stringing you along. You and Grace." Ray is appalled by what Louise says. He looks over at Meg only to see her smile. "Better listen to your wife, Ray." Louise goes on. "Whose idea was it to take Grace to a remote area? " Ray looks over at Meg. "Did you ever question her why?" Louise doesn't wait for him to answer. "She wanted you both here. She's using you both as bait to get her prize." "No. She wouldn't, you wouldn't do that to Grace." Ray again looks back and forth between them. "She did. And then this morning I'm assuming she called Ben and told him to come earlier. Isn't that right, Meg?" "That's about right." Meg replies smugly. "Why Benny? He's not involved." "He's seen her face. He needs to be here. She won't come in until all the players are here." "How do you know that? How do you know her so well yet she's evaded capture for five years?" "Because for the first three years the job was on paper. I studied her every move. Then I devised a plan to catch her. Of course, I didn't know she was a woman then. But I formulated a plan to find the elusive Archangel. It was a plan to increase my status as an operative and get cases I deserve." "And that makes us what? Pawns in your power game? How could you use my daughter like this? She trusts you." Louise asks. Meg actually blanches with the question. "I feel bad for using Grace. But when I discovered who she was and just what she saw, my plan became an actuality. I can finally capture the Archangel." "With us as bait." Ray states as he understands her motives. "In a way. But I was counting on you, Vecchio, to protect Grace. Then you decide to bring your wife in to the mix. That's when I decided to add the mountie. With him here, Grace and Louise will be protected, especially now since the Archangel has rendered you useless." Ray rebels. "I'm not useless." "Hush or you'll wake Grace. And useless might be a bit premature. But she did manage to change the odds. So now we wait for Fraser. I figure he'll get her by midafternoon." "He has to go see someone for the directions." Meg and Louise reply at the same time. "Zuko." Ray nods. He winces in pain as he moves around on the couch. He moans and fights to stay alert. Concerned with Ray, Louise dismisses Meg with a motion of her hand. Meg nods and walks towards the kitchen, stopping briefly at the chair where Grace sleeps peacefully. Louise waits until Meg is completely in the kitchen before talking to Ray. "That woman is a conniving and manipulative bitch." "Yeah, tell me how you really feel." Ray croaks as he tries to stay awake. "Hush. Quit fighting sleep. You need to rest." "So do you." "I'm fine. I'll rest next to Grace after you fall asleep." "Promise?" He opens his eyes to watch her answer. "I promise." She gives him a small smile. "I need you to get me something first." "A drink of water?" "No." Ray shakes his head. "My gun. Reach underneath me and get it out of my holster." Louise stares for a second, then does as he asks. She hears him moan in pain as she lifts him off the couch to reach under him. "Got it." "Undo the safety, and give it to me." She again does what he asks and gives him the gun. He takes it with his left hand and places it in between the couch cushion and the back of the couch where he can get it if needed. "Now, get my back up gun. It's in my ankle holster on my right leg." Surprised for only a moment, she quickly retrieves the smaller gun. "See where the safety is? Good. You keep that one. Put it your pocket of your dress." "I don't want to carry a gun. I don't like guns." Louise protests. "Louise, you are the one person who will be by Grace's side no matter what. Take the gun. And if the Archangel gets anywhere close to you or Grace, shoot her." Seeing that he is totally serious, she reluctantly agrees. She puts the gun in her pocket of her maternity dress and sits a while longer next to him until he finally lets the pain of his injured arm take over and knock him out. Then she slowly gets up, rubs her swollen belly with a mixture of love and worry, and makes her way over to their daughter. She sits and pulls Grace close to her, silently praying that this nightmare will soon be over. Full of Grace part 24  
  
On the morning of the next day, Ben knocks at a familiar door with three rapid taps. Moments later, the door is opened. "Ah, the Mountie. I've been half expecting you to show up on my doorstep." Frank Zuko greets him. "Ray told you to expect me?" "Nah. Vecchio told me hardly anything. But I figured he'd give you some kind of notice for a contingency plan. Guess you might as well come in." He holds the door for Ben to walk in. "So, what can I do for you, Fraser?" "I was told to come here to this address if I didn't hear back from Ray." "I take it Vecchio hasn't contacted you yet." "No. The full forty-eight hours aren't up yet, but I'm not waiting around for him to call. I need to know where I can find him." Zuko looks over the man standing in the doorway of his study. Impressed with the strong friendship between Vecchio and this man, he walks over to his desk and jots down the directions to his farmhouse for the second time in a week. "It's going to take you over an hour to get there in this traffic. I suggest you go preparing for anything. Especially if you haven't heard from him." "What else do you know about the situation?" "Vecchio didn't include me in on the details. Just told me he needed somewhere safe to keep someone. I guessed it was his little girl." Ben stares at the man. He knows Zuko is leaving out information by the sardonic grin on his face. "So what have you found out since talking with Ray. Obviously he has peaked your interest." "Can't keep much from you, hey Mr. Mountie?" He moves out from behind his desk and walks over to stand in front of Fraser. "The word on the street is that the Archangel is on the prowl. Cleaning house before retiring. The Iguana family has lost a few members by this house cleaning. There was a murder over a couple of weeks ago in an alley that the feds got interested in. I'm thinking something went wrong there. Vecchio's involved somehow. And he felt his family was threatened. So his kid comes up missing, only she really isn't missing but just hiding out. The Archangel is interested for some reason. Might be because of Vecchio's dealings in Vegas. Who knows? All I know is he comes begging to me for some help. And in a weakened state, I agree to help." "That's very kind of you, considering your past together." "Well, I have a daughter of my own. Family is my first priority." "As it should be." Fraser lifts the piece of paper in a salute to leave. "Thanks for the directions." "Fraser. I'd be cautious if I was you. The farmhouse is remote. The Archangel could have them trapped right now." "Thanks for the warning. I'll heed your precaution." Zuko walks him to the door in silence watching him as he hurries down the stairs. He then moves quickly back to his desk to make a phone call.  
  
Back at the Vecchio home, Francesca is waiting for Ben to get back home. The house feels cold and lonely without Ray, Louise and Grace. She shivers and rubs her arms to get warm. Her Ma is back at the church praying for her granddaughter to come home safely. Francesca hears a car pull in to the drive and goes to meet her husband at the door. "What took you so long?" She asks with worry in her voice. "I had to stop and get directions." Ben says to her. He kisses her cheek softly before walking inside. "For where? Are you going somewhere?" "Yes. And I need you to not ask any more questions. You must trust me on this, Francesca." "Does this have something to do with Ray and Grace?" "Yes. But that's all I can tell you." "Benton Fraser, don't keep things from me. I'm your wife. You have to tell me everything." "I can't. It could endanger them." He answers in a serious tone. "Them who? Ray? Louise? Is Grace with them? Is she okay?" She follows him around the kitchen as he tries to evade her. "I can't answer those questions." He stops and turns to look at her. Francesca stands in front of him with a pout on her lips and her hands on her hips. He watches her eyes get intense. "Grace is alive, isn't she? And you know where she is. You gotta tell Ma. She's been going crazy for the past two weeks." She sees the reluctance to answer in his eyes, but she reads his mannerisms very well. "Ray took Louise to her, didn't he? And that's where you're going now? I'm coming with you!" Ben reacts with surprise that she was able to figure out everything in seconds what took him a week. He holds up his hands to keep her back. "You can't come with me. It's too dangerous." "Dangerous, smangerous! I'm coming! That's my niece who's in trouble! So get out of my way and let's go!" She grabs her purse on the way out the back door and reaches the car before he can catch up. "Francesca, we can't leave your mother here alone at the house. You need to stay with her." "I'll call Maria to go and get her from the church. She can stay with them. Come on, we're wasting time." She climbs in to the car and buckles up, waiting for him to do the same. Ben gets in the driver's seat. "I can't talk you out of coming with me, can I?" "I'll just follow you if you make me leave this car. Plus, I'd be really, really mad at you." "Understood." He starts the car. "You must listen to me when we get to our destination. It could be dangerous." "Okay, okay. I gotcha. Let's go." She digs in her purse for her cell phone. Ben pulls out of the drive way as Francesca calls her sister.   
  
The farmhouse is quiet in the early morning when Louise wakes form her very restless sleep. She looks down at Grace who is still sleeping next to her in the big stuffed chair. Not wanting to wake Grace just yet, Louise stays where she is despite being very uncomfortable. She looks across the room to see that Ray is still sleeping on the couch. There is no sing of Meg in the immediate area, but Louise surmises that she is keeping watch out for the Archangel. Louise takes another quick glance at Grace and notices something sparkle around her neck in the morning light. She reaches down and finds a gold chain around Grace's neck. Curious, Louise gently pulls at it to see it more closely. Surprised, she recognizes Ray's cross. Looking over at her husband, she weakly smiles. She surmises that he must have given it to her to make her feel safe and closer to him. Louise doesn't remember seeing it when she gave Grace her bath, so the little girl must have had it somewhere else and put it on recently. Dropping it back on to Grace's chest, she pulls the girl closer and kisses the top of her head. Meg comes in to the room and walks over to check on Ray. "Ray. Wake up. You need to take some pills to bring down your fever." Hearing Meg, Louise forces herself up from the chair and away from Grace. She reaches her side, worried about the seriousness she hears in Meg's voice. "He has a fever?" She asks Meg. "Yes. I can't find a thermometer, but he's warm. He needs to take something to bring it down." Ray grumbles and begins to open his eyes. "What's up?" "You've got a fever. Here, take these. They'll help." Meg bends over and pushes two pills into his mouth and brings a glass of water to his lips. He manages to take them with difficulty. "Okay. Enough. You're drowning me." He pushes the glass away with his good arm. "He's all yours." Meg tells Louise, rolling her eyes as she moves away from the couch. Louise sits in the chair next to the couch and reaches over to feel Ray's head. Finding it hot, she wipes the sheen of perspiration from his brow. "You're hot. How's your arm feel?" "I have a constant dull pain. I can deal with it. How's Grace?" "She's still asleep. She slept restlessly." "And you?" He looks at her haggard face and worry fills his heart. "You look exhausted." "I slept a bit. The baby seems to think my bladder is a trampoline. I'm okay." Ray is silent and thinking. He tries to get up and look around the room, but finds he doesn't have the energy to do that. He sighs loudly. "You need to stay beside Grace all day today. Don't leave her side. You still have the gun I gave you?" "Yes. You expect this Archangel to come today?" "After Benny gets here. You be on alert. " "I will. Ray, we have to get out of here as soon as possible. We need to get Grace to a safe place and you to a hospital." "I know. Once Benny comes, we can do that. Don't worry. Meg is armed and she's on alert. We'll be fine." "I hope so." Grace wakes up to the voices of her parents talking across the room. She can't hear all of their words, but she recognizes the name of the Archangel. Frightened, she jumps off the chair and runs over to her mother. "Grace. Sweetie." Louise takes one look at her face and asks her, "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream." Grace tries to talk but nothing comes out of her mouth. She tries again and then sighs with a frown.  
  
"It's okay, honey. I see you're scared. Sometimes we get so scared we can't talk." "She did this when Meg first found her. Right, Gracie?" Ray asks his daughter. Grace nods her head yes. She tries again, but nothing comes out. Tears begin to fill her eyes. "Oh, Grace." Louise pulls her close and hugs her. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Meg and your daddy are here to protect you too. Everything is going to be okay." Grace looks back and forth between her parents. She hears what they both tell her, but she sees the worry and the pain in their eyes. She instinctively reaches for the cross around her neck. Louise notices and reaches down to pat Ray's hand. "You gave her your cross." "Yes. When I first had to leave her alone with Meg. It seems to calm her down." Ray tries to read the solemn expression he sees on Louise's face. He's not sure if she's mad at him for lying to her about the cross or proud of him for giving it to Grace. Louise looks him in the eye then turns away quickly to hide her tears. "Grace. Are you hungry? I need something to eat. Let's go in the kitchen and see what we can find." Grace looks at her father first. He gives her a small smile. She grabs her mother's hand and leads her to the kitchen.  
  
They find Meg in the kitchen eating some toast. "Morning. You both stay away from the windows. Keep to the inside of the kitchen and you should be fine." Meg is constantly on watch as she eats. Her eyes never leave the back yard. Her pistol is in the waistband of her jeans. Louise notices how jumpy Meg seems. "Have you seen anyone around? Any sign of her?" "None. Fraser will be here soon. That's when we'll have to be ready." Meg sees Grace flinch when she says this. "Grace. You need to be a good girl and listen to me. You do exactly as I tell you if something happens and the Archangel shows up here. Okay?" Grace just nods her face full of fright. "She's scared. And not talking." Louise explains her own voice shaky. "Ahh. Like when I found her. That's okay. You know you'll find your voice sooner or later." Meg comes over to ruffle her curls. "Just be ready to do what I say." She tells the girl very seriously before leaving the room to canvass the other areas of the house. Louise finds some cereal for Grace to eat and forces herself to eat a bowl as well. She can't remember the last time she ate. She watches as Grace struggles to try and eat something for her mother. Louise smiles back at her. "How about we make your daddy a cup of tea for him to drink. Then you can sit by him while I talk with Meg. How does that sound?" Grace gives her a weak smile and jumps up from her chair. She heads over to the stove and waits for her mother to get the teapot to fill with water.  
  
In the early afternoon, Ben and Frannie are turning down the lane to the farmhouse after following the directions Zuko gave Ben this morning. They do not notice the tan sedan that stops behind them at the mouth of the lane and waits for them to pass out of sight. Clouds are darkening the sky from the mid-day sun helping to hide the occupants of the tan car as they leave the interior of their vehicle in order to observe the new arrivals to the Zuko farmhouse. The two men, brothers in the employ of Frank Zuko, are there strictly for observation. The men begin to cross the road in order to follow Ben and Frannie at a safe distance. As Ben drives over a small bridge, the first drops of rain begin to fall from the sky. "Looks like a storm is coming." Frannie tells her husband. "We'll make it to the house before it really hits." He tells her as the thunder rolls in to the area. He speeds up the car a bit on the dirt road and comes to a curve over at the beginning of the tree-lined drive. A sharp sound comes from the left making Ben turn toward the sound as the car swerves. He loses control and the vehicle aims for the tree in front of them. Instinctively, Ben reaches across to protect Francesca from the collision. Full of Grace part 25/26 Jack and Mack Torelli are watching a scene play before them with amazement. After hearing the crash and running to check on the car, they find a woman pulling out from the car first the Mountie and then his wife, handcuffing them as they are dazed and confused. Pistol in hand, the woman makes the couple walk in front of her towards the farmhouse. "Should we call the boss?" Jack asks his brother. "I don't get any service way out here." Mack replies as he checks his cell phone. "The boss said just to observe and report in later. "Okay. Let's go find a spot to watch the show." "Boss did say not to let anything happen to the little girl, Vecchio, or his pregnant wife. So we need to be close enough to help." "This storm is good. It should keep us hidden as we get close to the house." The two brothers wait for the woman to barge in to the front door of the farmhouse before they make a run to the back of the house to find a place to observe.  
  
Meg is standing in the middle of the room trying to listen as the storm builds outside. She just finished checking Ray's wound and is pleased the bleeding has stopped. She finds him still feverish, but for the most part he is comfortable and in little pain. She looks at the closed bedroom door and frowns. Louise Vecchio is her worry now. Ray forced her to go take a nap on a bed in the closest bedroom. She resisted at first, then finally realized her exhaustion was making her nauseous and dizzy. Taking Grace with her was a decision Meg silently agreed upon. With both Louise and Grace safely in a room, the arrival of the mountie should bring about the Archangel and a swift ending to this whole scenario. The front door crashes open with a bang bringing Meg to turn in that direction with surprise. She sees a woman push another man and woman through the door and into the main room of the farmhouse. The woman is armed with a pistol aimed at the couple in front of her. Recognizing Fraser and Francesca, Meg watches in dismay as the woman shoves them both to the floor causing them to trip over each other. Neither of them seems to know where they are. Meg notices the bruises and small cuts on both of them. They both seem to be in some kind of shock. "Ah, Margaret Thatcher, I presume. I'm so glad we finally get to meet. Here, I brought some of your friends to add to the party." The Archangel gleefully smiles as she takes control of the people in the room. She aims her pistol at Meg ordering her to slowly place her gun on the floor and kick it in her direction. Meg complies with hesitancy and watches the Archangel pick up the gun and place it in the waistband of her jeans. The archangel gives Meg a big smile. "See. That wasn't that hard. I've got to admire you, though Meg. You set up this remote farmhouse better than I ever could. Everyone that I need is here." "Let them all go. This is between you and me. It has been for the past five years." Meg tells her. "You might like to think so, Meg dear. But in all honesty, you aren't that important to me. Yes, I've enjoyed you trailing me for the past few years. But I grew tired of you." "I followed your every move. I know you better than you know yourself." "I doubt that, Meg. Or you would know what else I have planned here. No, you do not matter to me. I am only here for the girl and her father. The others are just to tidy up a few loose ends."  
  
The Archangel notices Ray struggling to sit up on the couch as he cradles his wounded arm. "Mr. Vecchio. Glad to see you're still in the land of the living. I'll do a more thorough job next time." "You can try. You need glasses. Your aim sucks." Ray replies sarcastically. "Smart mouth. Did you use that mouth when you were in Vegas? I think not. Langostini was not known for quick retorts. He was a man of few words. I bet that was tough keeping your smart mouth closed for over a year." "You don't know me. I've never seen your face before." "No. You and I never did meet. I did have the chance of meeting with the real Langostini once. Which is why I came to Chicago. You and I may have not met, but I know about you and you know about me. Loose ends, Vecchio. Just tidying up loose ends." "Yea, well bite me, bitch." "Tsk. Tsk. Such language." Moans come from the floor where Ben and Frannie lay in a heap. Ray looks over to where Ben and Frannie are lying on the rug. "What did you do to them?" "They had a little run in with a tree. That's only because I shot out their tire. I needed them in my control." The Archangel looks down at the couple in front of her. "They're okay, just a bit of shock. And a few bruises and cuts. Their airbags deployed splendidly." "Benny, you and Frannie okay?" Ray asks his friend urgently. "We're fine, Ray. And you?" Ben croaks out his answer. "Shot in the shoulder. I'll live." "Grace?" Ben asks quietly. "Fine. Safe and secure." "Ahh. Done with your little family conversation?" The Archangel stands next to Meg with the pistol aimed at her. "So, the little girl is safe? We'll see about that." Meg attempts to grab the pistol from the Archangel's hand, which just makes the killer angry. She grabs the pistol and slams the butt of it against the side of Meg's head. All in the room watch as Meg Thatcher drops to the floor. "Well, that makes things easier." The Archangel walks over to the side of the couch where Ray is sitting. She sees him trying to reach behind him between the cushions of the couch. Taking aim on him, she reaches around him. "What do we have here? You're so predictable, Mr. Vecchio." She grabs his gun and looks at it with admiration. "Looks like I have all the weapons now. Pity. This is going to be too easy." She keeps Ray's gun in her other hand. "What do you want from us?" Ray asks pleadingly. "Ready to beg for your life? It's too soon for that. Besides, I want you to beg for your daughter's life first." "You leave Grace alone!" Ray screams as he forces his body up off the couch. The Archangel just pushes on his injured arm with the barrel of his gun and watches as Ray falls back in defeat and pain. "Honorable of you to protect your daughter. Now where might I find the nosy little brat?" The Archangel begins to walk around the room looking down the hall and around the corner. She places her own gun in the shoulder holster under her jacket, but keeps Ray's gun in her right hand. As she comes closer to the closed door of the closest bedroom, the door opens and out walks Grace. Sleepily she walks into the room after closing the door behind her. "Well, look who we have here. And I didn't even have to go searching." The Archangel walks up next to Grace. "Hello, Grace. Remember me?" Grace looks up at the tall woman standing in front of her. Her face pales with the immediate recognition of the person before her. Grace tries to step back in retreat. The Archangel takes hold of the little girl. By this time Ray is standing and trying to cross the room, only to fall on to the chair next to him. Ben tries to move covertly on the floor and reaches the side of Meg before the Archangel makes her next move. Ray's gun is placed along side of Grace's head, the barrel touching her face. "I think not, you stupid men. Trying to be heroes. Get back and stay back." The archangel orders both Ben and Ray. Ray tries to plead to her. "Leave her be. She's just a little girl. Take me, instead." "There you go. That's what I wanted. Beg for her life. But it's not going to do you any good." Grace stares out at her daddy as her little legs begin to tremble. "Daddy?" Her tiny voice is heard across the room. "It's okay, baby. Just stand still. I love you, Grace." "Love you too, daddy." "Touching. My heart bleeds for you two." The archangel taunts them both. She and Grace are facing into the den area watching Ray on the left side as he struggles to sit up in the chair and Ben and Frannie and Meg who are on the floor in front of them. Frannie is still in shock, her head bleeding slightly and hasn't said a word. Ben and Meg are constantly watching for a chance at grabbing Grace out of the Archangels clutches. None of them hear the bedroom door opening behind them. Louise stares at the scene before her. She has been listening at the door for the past few minutes. The woman in front of her is holding a gun to Grace's head. As she walks up behind them, her next actions become a well-choreographed slow motion dance. Louise reaches in her pocket and pulls out Ray's back up gun. She looks at the gun in her hands and then remembers to release the safety. Pointing it at the back of the Archangel, she makes her presence known. "Get away from my daughter, you bitch!" She screams, her voice resonating across the room. The Archangel is caught off guard. Startled from the unexpected loud voice behind her, she turns towards Louise. Grace takes this chance to grab the Archangel's arm and give it a big bite with her mouth. Momentarily in pain, the Archangel releases her tight grip on Grace. Meg lunges for Grace and sweeps her up with her arms, rolling her over and shielding her with her body. The Archangel, enraged with losing her prey, turns her wrath to Louise. "How dare you interrupt me!" She yells at Louise. Louise suddenly hears Ray's voice tell her, "Do it, Louise. You can do it." Before the Archangel can raise her own gun, Louise shoots her first bullet. Surprised by being hit, the Archangel gasps. Louise continues to pull the trigger. The Archangel begins to fall back, her body jerking with every hit. She is dead before she lands on the floor. Louise can still hear the click of the trigger and doesn't realize she is still pulling the trigger until Ray reaches for the gun with his good arm. "Louise. It's over. You did good." He leans in to her for support and to help hold her up. Meg sits up and lets Grace out of her protection. Her own head throbbing from her injury, she crawls over to the body of the Archangel to make sure she is dead. She grabs the gun and puts it in her waistband just in case. She finds some keys on a bracelet around the Archangel's wrist. One key looks to be the handcuff key and she reaches over to release Ben who is close to her side. He thanks her, takes the keys from her hand and moves over to check on his wife. "Francesca. Can you hear me?" Ben asks as he releases her from the cuffs. "Are we there yet? I have a horrible headache. And I had the most terrible dream." Francesca tells him. "It's okay. Just stay down here a bit longer." He looks over to see Meg trying to help the scared little girl up from the floor. He notices her head is bleeding and she begins to sway. "Go slow. You're bleeding and not too sturdy on your feet." He tells her. "I'll be fine." Meg pulls Grace up on her feet. "Grace. Everything's okay now. Go see your parents, sweetie. I think they need to see you're safe." Graceruns over to where her parents are holding on to each other and they both fall to their knees to embrace their daughter. "Grace. Oh baby. Grace." Both Louise and Ray call her name. ** The men at the back window move away so as not to be seen. The rain is still coming down hard. "Should we call the boss yet?" "I still don't have service on my phone. Let's get out of here and we can call him from town." "Geesh. Don't that beat all. The pregnant lady shot that bitch lady to pieces. The boss is going to love this story." Jack tells his brother as they begin to move from the house. A sharp cry comes from inside the house. The men quickly move back to their perch to look inside. They watch as Ray lifts his wife up from the floor. She cries out again as she clutches her pregnant belly. "Oh God." Ray exclaims. "Something's happening. Louise?" Louise doesn't reply. She is struggling to remain standing as pain engulfs her. "Mommy. You called that mean lady a bad word. And why is there a puddle of water on the floor?" Grace asks as she finds her voice once again. Louise looks down at her feet. "Oh! Ray! I think my water just broke." Full of Grace part 26/26 The two men make it back to their tan sedan in the pouring rain. Turning the vehicle back toward the town of Sugar Grove, they head there as fast as they can. Once they reach the town, they will call an anonymous tip to the authorities that an intruder has been killed and that an ambulance is needed at the farmhouse. Satisfied they are doing all they can to help the occupants of the farmhouse, they then make their way back to Chicago to tell their tale to the boss. At the farmhouse, chaos has taken over. Ray is frantically yelling as he orders Ben to lead Louise over to the couch. He gets on the couch first with his back up against the armrest and his leg along the back length of the cushions. He then instructs Ben to lay Louise between his legs, her back against his chest. That way, he can hold her with his good arm and talk her through the birth. Meg brings in clean sheets and maneuvers them underneath Louise to protect the couch as much as possible. Looking over at Ben, she asks him a pertinent question. "When was the last time you delivered a baby?" "Too long ago. How about you?" "Probably just as long." She notices Louise listening to their conversation with concern. "But we're well trained. Don't you worry, Louise." "It's not time for the baby to come. I still have almost three weeks left." Louise manages to tell them as she takes a deep breath between contractions. Ray butts in with his interjections. "She's going to be okay, right? And the baby? Everything's okay with the baby right?" "Everything should be fine." Meg answers Ray in a calming voice. She turns to Louise and asks her a question in her same calm and reassuring tone. "Was your delivery with Grace an easy one?" "Yes. It was quick though." Louise replies before another contraction causes her to stop talking. Meg gives Ben concerned look. They both speed up with their preparations. Francesca appears by their side by the couch. "What can I do to help?" Ben looks at her and sees her shock from the earlier crash has worn off. Smiling at his wife, he tells her, "We need more towels. Something to wrap the baby in. Hot water for cleaning." "I can do that." Francesca looks over at Grace whose eyes are big with worry for her mother. "I'll take Grace with me." She tells them. "I'm worried about her. She's been through a lot." "That's a good idea. Keep her occupied. She's speaking again, which is a good sign." Meg remarks. Francesca turns to Grace. "Grace, I need you to help me find a few things. Your mommy is going to have the baby. We need to get some supplies." Grace's face erupts into a big smile. "The baby's coming? " "Yes. Your brother is going to be born today." She gives Grace a reassuring pat on the head. "What do we need to find? I can help. I know where things are." Grace is very excited. Francesca leads her away from the den on their mission. As they pass the body on the floor, Francesca grabs the blue afghan from the big stuffed chair and throws it over the body. Grabbing Grace's hand, they step over the Archangel and go look for the needed supplies. Meg quickly examines Louise while Ben goes to heat up some water in the kitchen. Looking up to see that Ray is occupied with calming Louise, she removes Louise's sodden underwear and sees that her progress for birth looks good. When she finishes, she hears Louise cry out with another contraction. "Breathe, honey. You can do it. Take it slow." Ray talks to her in her ear. "Slow? I'd like to see you do this slow, you bastard!" She tells him between her clenched teeth. "You wouldn't survive one contraction. Don't tell me to take things slow! I'm tired! I've had a bad day! " "Hey! I'm doing my best here trying to calm you down. You don't have to get snippy." Ben walks over to the couple. "Ray, it's common knowledge that women vent out anger at their husbands during birth. She doesn't mean anything by what she says." "Yes I do!" Louise interjects. "Ray, you're a loud mouth, arrogant bastard. But I love you. And the next time we decide to have a child, you can be pregnant for nine months and then give birth." "Not a chance. " He tells her. "I think you're the bravest woman I know. Ouch! You're squeezing my hand too tight." He tries to pull his hand away but the contraction causes her to have a death grip on his hand. Francesca and Grace bring back clean towels and a small blanket they find upstairs in a closet. After an hour of contractions getting closer and closer, both Meg and Ben decide it is time for Louise to try pushing. Francesca and Grace wait patiently at the end of the couch. Ben and Meg stand hovered over Louise. "How does the baby get out, Aunt Frannie?" Grace asks her Aunt as they watch the progress before them. "Just watch and see, Grace. It's going to be an amazing sight to see." Grace isn't quite as sure as her Aunt is, but she watches with interest. Her mommy seems to be in a lot of pain, which worries Grace, but her daddy is talking to her and holding her. Grace tightens her hold on to Aunt Frannie's hand when her mother groans again. Ray has his arm around his wife and wishing his other arm could wrap around her too. He feels no pain at all now; his only concern is with his wife. Both he and Louise are sweating as he feels her hair stick to his neck. She grunts with pain and squeezes his good arm with her hands as another contraction hits. "Push, Louise! Take a deep breath and give a big push!" Meg yells up to her. Pushing and grunting, Louise leans forward as she exerts her body. Ray holds on tight and gives her encouraging words in her ear. After a couple more times of the same, both Meg and Ben let out a delightful cry as the newest Vecchio baby is born. "Look, Aunt Frannie! Look! My brother is born! He's all red." Grace yells in her excitement. "I see, honey, I see." Frannie tells her as tears of joy stream down her face. They both hear the tiny cry that eventually turns into a loud healthy cry from the little boy. Louise and Ray both laugh and cry at the sweet sound of their son. With the expert hands of both Meg and Ben, they cut the umbilical cord, clean up the baby a bit, and wrap him in the soft blue blanket that Grace found. Ben allows Meg to take the sweet bundle up to the waiting parents as he walks over to embrace his wife and pull Grace up in to his arms so she can see the tender moment. Meg lays the baby in Louise's arms. "May I present your son." "Oh, Ray! Look at him. He's beautiful." Louise replies. Ray reaches out his hand to pull back the blanket in order to see his son's face better. " He's so tiny." Louise opens the blanket all the way to examine every bit of her son. She counts toes and fingers, and touches him gently. Ray covers her hand with his and they both feel the tiny heartbeat. Ray leans in and gives his wife a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Louise." Louise turns to look at him. "I love you, Ray. We make beautiful children." The baby makes his presence known by grunting and squeaking. Everyone laughs at his noises. "Hey, what's my new little nephew's name?" Frannie asks. "Oh. We never did decide. With all that `s been going on the past month, that's something we never......" Louise tries to finish but her emotions overcome her. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to decide right now. He's here and he's healthy, that's all that matters." "But you do know his name, daddy. I told you and mommy a long time ago that I know his name." Grace breaks in. "Grace, that was just a game you played. We tried to guess and you kept it from us." "But it's the perfect name for my brother." "What is it? You can tell us now, Grace." Louise prompts her daughter. "David. David Raymond Vecchio." Grace proudly proclaims. Louise smiles. She too sees that it is the perfect name for the little boy. She looks shyly up at Ray. He is grinning back at her. "It's the perfect name. We should have asked Grace to tell us a long time ago." "I know. David Raymond Vecchio. It's perfect." And she gives her son a little kiss on the top of his head. Grace, who is still being held by her Uncle Benny, looks down at them from behind the couch. "You can call him David. But I'm his big sister and I am going to call him Davey." Ben chuckles at her proclamation. "Davey is a fine name for a little brother." Little Davey Vecchio gives a small yawn and falls back to sleep in his mother's arms. Meg is standing off to the side letting the family have their privacy. She looks over at the body on the floor covered by the blue afghan. Frowning suddenly, she wonders what her own future is going to be now that her case is over. Hearing sirens coming towards the farmhouse, she is brought back to the present. Looking out the window she can see the flashing red and blue lights coming up the long drive. Taking one last look at the Archangel, she leaves the room to meet the authorities. ** The Community Hospital in Sugar Grove is a small but clean establishment. Louise and the baby have been occupants for the past couple of days. Ray spends one night in the hospital for his shoulder and arm and leaves with his arm in a sling. Grace is examined by a doctor and sent home with Ben and Frannie after their own examination and release. The Sugar Grove Police have completed their questioning about the events that happened at the farmhouse. The FBI made a visit earlier and with the insistence of both Ray and Ben left the new mother alone after a few questions. On the day before Louise is to be released, Meg Thatcher comes to say her good-byes to both Ray and Louise before leaving for Canada and a meeting with her superiors. Promising to come back for a visit, she leaves the couple alone with their new baby. "How's Grace?" Louise asks her husband. "She's fine. Ma's spoiling her rotten. I swear she's eaten spaghetti for lunch and dinner every day she's been home." "Good. She lost some weight while she was gone." "Ma said the same thing." Ray moves closer to the bed and takes Louise's hand in his. "She misses you. She can't wait for you and Davey to come home." "I miss her. I can't wait to have both of my children in my arms." Louise says in a solemn voice. "I know what you mean." He catches her looking at him with the saddest expression. "What's wrong? You feeling okay?" She doesn't say anything and turns away from him. "Louise?" Concern in his voice, Ray wonders what is making her so sad. "It's nothing, Ray. I'm just tired." She leans back on her pillow and closes her eyes. "I can come back later. Why don't you rest." "Ray. We need to talk later. Let me rest, then we can talk." "Okay. I'll go get a bite to eat. Can I bring you back anything?" "No. Just come back in an hour or so and we can talk." He kisses her cheek. "Whatever you say, babe." She waits for him to leave before she replies, "You're not going to like what I say, Ray." ** After getting a bite to eat in the small hospital cafeteria, Ray makes his way back to Louise's room. Walking inside, he sees she is still sleeping. Little noises are coming from the bassinet on the other side of her bed. Ray creeps over to investigate. He finds little Davey moving around and uncovered. Lifting the blanket, Ray covers his son and caresses his tiny head. Leaning down, he kisses him and breathes in his sweet smell. "Oh, little Davey. We are going to have so much fun." Catching movement from the bed, he looks over to see Louise staring at them. Ray walks over to the other side and sits gently on the bed. "Hi. Sleep well." "Not really." She sounds sad. "Louise, tell me what's wrong. I can tell something is up." "Ray. I don't know how to tell you this. Especially watching you just now with Davey." Scared now, Ray says, "Just tell me. Please." "I talked with Ben and Frannie today. They came out to see us when you were still at home." "Yeah, okay." "Ray, I asked them if the children and I can come stay with them for a little while." She waits for that to become clear in his mind. "What do you mean? I don't understand." Confused, Ray stares at her. "I need some time, Ray. To come to terms with all that happened over the past few weeks." "Time? Time for what?" He whines. "I need to be away from you." She knows this is going to hurt him, but she needs to do it. "All the lies and the betrayal, Ray. That woman. The gun. The shots. I can't get them out of my head." She pauses. "I just need to be on my own for a bit." "But you just had a baby. Our baby. You can't leave." "I'm not leaving you. I just need my space, Ray. Please understand." Tears are streaming down her face as she looks up at him. "Understand? I don't understand. You're going take my children away from me." "Ray! I'm not leaving. Your children will be at Ben and Frannie's. You can see them whenever you want." "Just not you." He replies sarcastically. "Look. I know I lied to you, but I thought we were over that. I thought that since Davey came we could get back to our life and put the Archangel behind us. Why can't we do that?" "Because that's not good enough for me. I need to collect my thoughts and my emotions. I need to heal. I need to do this for me." Ray grabs both of her hands and brings them to his face. "For how long?" He asks, his voice faltering. "Not long. I don't know." Her eyes plead silently with his. Silence fills the air until finally Ray speaks. "Okay. I'll give you some space. Let you have your time away from me. But you and the kids stay at the house. Let me go to Frannie's." "No, I can't let you do that. It's your house, Ray." Louise tries to protest. "It's yours too, Louise." Hurt, he continues. "What's mine is yours. You and the kids need to stay there. Grace needs the security of her room. Davey has his nursery all set up. No, let me go. Let me do this for you." "Oh, Ray. I'm so sorry to do this to you. I can see that I've hurt you. Please understand my reasons for this." "I understand." Ray says quietly. "There's just one thing. Long ago, I promised you that I would never leave unless you asked me to." He waits for her response. "You're going to make me say it?" Louise whispers. Taking a deep breath, she then asks him. "Ray, I want you to leave." He wipes a tear from her cheek. "I'll move out tonight." "Ben and Frannie are coming to get me and Davey tomorrow." She sees him flinch with this statement. "Then I should go now. Goodbye, Louise." And he walks out of the room without turning to look at her. Hearing Davey stir in his bassinet, she gets up from the bed and goes over to pick him up. She sits in the rocking chair by the bassinet and begins to rock her son as her tears silently fall. Ray makes it out to the hallway but doesn't turn the right direction to leave. He turns the other way and finds himself at a dead end in the hallway. Flinging his body hard against the wall, the sobs he has been holding in finally take over. His cries of anguish tell of the extreme pain that he is in as his body slides down the wall. And as he sits on the floor of the Sugar Grove Community Hospital, his tears splashing on the bright linoleum, Ray Vecchio's happy life comes to a crashing stop. The End  
  
1  
  


  
 

* * *

End Full of Grace by Inspectorellen 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
